The Bedlam's Breakfast Club
by ZombiePinUp
Summary: Ava and Eva Bedlam, along with their best friend Daniela Vargas, have found themselves in one of their favorite 80's movies! See how they throw this tubular story for a loop by creating new friendships, relationships, and changing a few peoples views. There's comedy, steamy romances, and a totally radical detention. This is the Bedlam's Breakfast Club, and they're ready rock it.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN THE BREAKFEAST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times Reviews are always appreciated, and if you don't like something please tell me NICELY. No need to be mean. **IMPORTANT** : So, I got a new job. I have been working on this story, but also many others but I'll focus on this one. Due to the new job and training, I won't be able to upload every day or even multiple times a week (I think). I will try to upload at least once a week, or once every two weeks, but I will never take longer then three weeks, saying that now. Ok, hope you guys like this one, after this (which I think will be about ten or in the teens chapters because I'm not making it crazy long, it doesn't need to go past teen chapters), I will be doing the Lost Boys one. Once more, hope you guys like this and have fun reading it. Obviously there is smut in it (...it is written by me after all), but I'll put a warning in the beginning of those chapters. Thanks again for reading! Enjoy.

Chapter 1: How the Hell?!

Seventeen-year-old twins, Ava and Eva Bedlam were sitting in their room with their roommate and best friend, Daniela Vargas.

It was late evening at their boarding school and the girls were watching one of their favorite movies, the Breakfast Club.

Ava, the oldest of the twins, had her deep purple and lavender streaked waist length hair up in a messy bun. A few strands fell against her pale porcelain skin, making the forest green in her forest green and grey eyes pop as they were framed by thick black lashes.

She had on a large tee and some boy short sleeping pants, showing off her tall and fit figure.

Eva had her own hot pink and baby pink streaked hair in two buns on her head as her big sapphire blue and grey eyes took in the screen with dark lashes like her sister, her outfit the same but in slightly lighter colors.

The girls were twins, fraternal twins, though they almost looked identical with their curly hair, big eyes, and red tinted small lips that had a lip ring on opposite sides.

Both were tall and fit from working out, but had developed curves in all the places that young girls wanted them.

Ava was pansexual, was blunt with no real filter on what she said or cared to filter it unless it was to make one of them feel better. She also had the shortest temper of the three, though she was usually very easy going.

Eva was bisexual, could say a whole paragraph in one breath, and could almost talk her way out of anything. People usually felt more comfortable around her than her twin, though she didn't really notice that.

They were gothic, joyful pranksters. Many people wanted to be around them for one reason or another, but the girls just stayed close to Danny.

Daniela was much shorter than their 5'11'' frames, coming at 5'3'' and was significantly tanner. She was a Spanish beauty with deep chocolate curly hair, though her curls weren't as tight as the twins.

She had honey and coffee almond shaped eyes and a small nose with the left side pierced. She was also fit, though not as much as the twins, making her look almost softer.

Though her friends were blessed in the chest and ass department, Danny seemed to almost be extra blessed.

Something that her short stature made stand out even more.

Something that many boys noticed, much to her chagrin seeing as she was a lesbian. She was also the most impatient of the three, one of the few to get their jokes and the brains behind many prank ideas, and a witch.

It was something that Ava and Eva thought was pretty cool.

While the twins wore mostly black and greys, and anything with monsters, Danny had a more bohemian style.

Right now, she was in a tan tank top with brown pajama bottoms. Hair in a messy braid as her curls tried to escape.

"Gods" Ava said pushing her face into her pillow. "He is soooo hot" she said in an almost whine making the other two snicker.

She was talking about her crush on the character John Bender.

"No, don't go with the ginger" she said flopping back on her bed. "Looove meeee".

"Ey shuuuuud up" Eva joked only to dodge a pillow. "Plus, we all know Brian is the cutest one there" she teased making her sister mutter a 'yeah right'.

"You only think that 'cause you like him" Danny snorted. "Alison is obviously the best" she said with a nod.

"Bender" Ava moaned making them giggle.

"He makes my loins ache" she said before laughing at the look on their faces.

"I'm sure Ralph would love to help you there" Eva teased as she brought up the boy who wouldn't leave her sister alone.

Jocks just seemed to have a thing for them.

Ava made a face, "No thank you, I'm not giving my v-card to Ralph" she said making another face at his name.

"Movie's over" Danny sighed. "Better go to bed, test tomorrow" she said getting into her own bed.

"Mondays" Ava huffed.

"I wish we were in the Breakfast Club, we could get our dream babes" Eva giggled sleepily.

"Me too" Ava said as she smashed her face in her pillow with one last call of "John!"

"Me too, I wish we were in" Danny said pausing to yawn, "The Breakfast Club".

As they fell asleep, none of them noticed a small gold light fly out of Danny's hand as she said that, it almost looked like a lightning bug.

Nor did they notice the odd dull glow that slowly enveloped their room.

Eva was the first to wake up. She yawned and stood, stretching before walking over and shaking Danny and Ava, who tried to push her away.

"Come on, it's six" she said looking at the alarm clock.

Danny shot up, feeling weird while Ava groaned her displeasure before shooting up and beating her sister to the shower.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked after she was done yelling at a laughing Ava.

"Something feels off" Danny said slowly.

"Like your period is coming off or like magically off?" Eva asked and Danny shot her a look.

"The second one…and maybe the first" she said as an afterthought.

Eva hummed looking around seeing if she could spot anything. Her and her sister weren't witches but certain things did happen around them.

Eva was good with people, like to the point where even adults would just take her word. It seemed almost ridiculous at times.

Ava was better with animals, they had not come across an animal yet that didn't love her.

"Maybe something will happen today?" Eva offered as Ava came out of the bathroom. Danny nodded for Eva to go and Ava got dressed and started her makeup.

Luckily, the girls' father was a special affects artist and had taught them plenty, meaning they could do extreme or intense makeup and not look ridiculous.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked as she noticed Danny still looking around. "You lose something?"

"I just feel off, don't you?" Danny asked and Ava paused.

"Maybe a little" she admitted before reaching towards her nightstand. When she didn't feel anything, she got up and began looking around.

"What, what'd you lose" Danny asked as Eva walked out.

"I can't find my phone. Shit, I can't even find the charger" she said looking for her iphone.

Eva and Danny looked around before Danny noticed something.

"Ours are gone too" she said and they all looked at each other.

"Who the hell would have just stolen our phones, everything else is here" Ava said crossing her arms. "Wait, our laptops are gone!"

Danny shrugged as she took that moment to take a quick shower, Eva and Ava laying her clothes out for her.

As seniors, they didn't have to wear uniforms. Something they were very happy about.

As Ava and Eva went back and forth over where their things were, they finished getting dressed.

Ava was in a black band tee that cut off at her pierced belly button, the teachers gave up trying to get her to stop long ago. It slid off one shoulder showing the black strap of her black bra, nothing too risky.

She had on her tight black jeans with ripped knees and her faux leather jacket and boots. Smokey eye and black cherry lipstick made her smile at her reflection giving a mock kiss.

Eva was in a matching outfit but with a gray tee and dark pink lips. Both had their curls down and wild, not bothering to do more than try to run a brush through them.

Danny came out and nodded to them at the clothes they picked.

She slipped on the dark green peasant skirt that lightened towards the bottom, paired with a long-sleeved halter top and some brown slip on shoes. She wrapped her curls up in a lose bun at her neck and put on some mascara and clear gloss, her own leather jacket was held by Eva as she grabbed her bag.

"We'll have to look for them after class" Danny said as they walked out of the door, not really paying attention to their surrounds. "I know we locked the door last night though".

"We'll ask Mrs. King, she'll find them" Eva said.

"Yeah, she found Kelly's sweater when…what the actual fuck" Ava asked as she finally looked at her surrounds, Danny and Eva looking up at her slightly panicked tone.

They were in a house, a very nice and big looking house, but definitely a house. Which meant they weren't in school…they didn't know where they were.

"There you three are" the twins' father, Adam boomed happily as he walked in from another room.

Adam was a very intimidating person to anyone who didn't know him well. He was tall and muscular from his time in the military. He was in his fifties, but didn't look it and was handsome with lightly tanned skin, blue and green eyes, and dark hair.

He would often joke that the girls' got their baby faces from him claiming slow aging was a perk from his side of the family.

The twins, and even Danny, had him wrapped around their fingers.

He treated Danny like his own daughter after the girls met her just a little before their mother's death when they were about ten.

Celia, Danny's aunt, and her moved in with Adam the girls and his mother Margret shortly after, though both Celia and Adam traveled a lot for their work. When the girls got older, Margret began to travel with her son.

He always encouraged his daughters and Danny, and was one of few people who knew just how similar yet different the twins were.

Seeing him now had all three frozen in shock.

"What? Don't tell me you're nervous for your first day at a new school?" he asked teasingly.

"First day of what now?" Eva asked and Adam laughed.

"Look, I know you three weren't excited about having to move here but we all agreed to try right, besides, this house will be yours after you graduate. You just have to put up with some snobs and that douche of a principle" he snorted at the end.

"If that's all" Ava couldn't help say back and he shot her an amused look.

"We're going to Shemar High School" Danny suddenly declared and Ava and Eva looked at her in slight shock.

The name sounded familiar and they knew she was onto something.

'If we were normal we'd be freaking out right now' the twins idly thought.

"Yes" Adam said raising a brow as he smirked at them. The same half smirk that his daughters usually sported.

"Where there will be John Bender" she said making Ava's eyes pop. "Brian Johnson" now it was Eva's turn. "And Allison Reynolds" she whispered that last bit.

"You've already met people, that's great" he said. "You can invite them over and everything".

"Hey dad" Ava said thinking quickly.

"Yes pumpkin?" he asked as they followed him into the kitchen.

"John, er Bender isn't exactly our friend yet but I'm working on that I wanted to know if he could live with us?" she asked and he looked at her surprised.

Danny looked back at their room and her eyes widened again, noticing now there was only one bed and the door had Ava's name on it, two doors down was a door that said Danny.

"You want him to move in" Adam repeated.

"He's abused at home and no one really does anything about it" Eva said and now their father's expression hardened.

"You're sure" he asked and they nodded. "Yes, the young man can come here, don't need him around filth like that" he said muttering angrily to himself. "I'll have to meet him of course".

"It probably will be Saturday, we might get detention" Danny put in. "At least they might" she said pointing to the girls.

"As if you won't be with them" he said but there was a small smile on his face. "And why would you be getting this detention?" he asked.

"Well, we need to get close to certain people so that we can help them. You always said that helping people was important, and these people will be important to us, I think" Eva said. She opened her mouth to continue when Ava cut her off.

"Shit's going down at detention and the principle is an asshole".

"Language" was all Adam said as he handed them their lunch pails. "Though I can't argue there. I do not like the man, you tell me if he does anything that would let me kick his ass, won't you?"

"Yes sir" the twins said saluting as Danny nodded taking the car keys he offered.

"Remember, schools that way" he pointed laughing at their unamused faces. None of them were good with directions, they usually always got lost.

"Love you" they chirped before going to the sleek black car. "Oh, my God, we have a Chevrolet Camaro" Eva laughed.

Well, she was laughing until Ava called shot gun, now she was grumbling about annoying older twins again.

As they piled into the two door car, the three looked at each other.

"We're in the Breakfast Club" Danny said.

"Yep" Eva and Ava said.

"We're about to meet the characters".

"Yep".

"I really hope it's before the movie took place" she added.

"Yep" was the same answer.

"We're gonna turn shit up, aren't we?" she asked as she pulled out.

"Hell yeah" was the reply.

########################################################################################################

They pulled up to the high school and parked next to a red truck that had a bunch of guys smoking in the back, guys who whistled when they stepped out.

One guy made kissy faces at Ava making her snort. "Bitch, you wish" she said making his friends laugh.

One laugh caught her attention and she found herself locking eyes with John Bender.

He was smirking at her, so naturally, she returned it with her ever present half smirk and brow raise before turning back to her sister and Danny, mouthing 'Holy shit' to them.

The three girls walked off, though Ava did look back and caught Bender checking out her ass. He caught her eye again and wink making her give a short laugh before they entered the building.

"Where the hell is the office?" Eva asked out loud.

"Oh, um it's down that way to your left" a tall blonde boy said as his friends nodded behind him. She instantly recognized Brian the brain.

"Thank you" she smiled and his nervous awkward grin turned into a real smile as she waved and walked off with Danny and Ava.

She realized with a little sadness that he was expecting her to belittle him, but helped her anyway.

"Small bean" she said sadly and the others patted her back.

Danny, who was looking at Eva, almost ran into someone else making the girl squeak. She looked up and dark brown eyes locked with honey.

It was the third member of the Breakfast Club, Allison.

"I'm so sorry, that was my bad" Danny said as Ava handed the girl the book she had dropped.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but then snapped it shut and scuttled away.

"Don't worry" Ava said as she saw her friend pine. "Now you have reason to get detention with us".

They made their way to the office without seeing Claire or Andy, something that relieved them seeing as they didn't care for those two characters much.

The woman at the front desk confused Ava and Eva, how, they didn't know how she did it, but she did.

They thought if they dyed their hair different and got a piercing on either side, it might help people realize who they were. Even if one could simply look in their eyes and tell.

Apparently, they thought wrong.

Most people, excluding close family and Danny, saw that they looked almost identical and that was enough for them to get confused.

Not that the twins didn't use it to mess with some of them.

"This way she said" Danny said, all of the girls were happy they had the same classes except for a few.

Ava had music and wood shop alone, she groaned at the last since she knew it took some math skill and that just wasn't up her alley, but she liked making things.

Eva had advanced chemistry and trigonometry, she shrugged, that didn't look too different than her usual schedule.

Danny had history and art alone. She sighed, she usually only enjoyed drawing when Eva and Ava were there. They drew as well and helped encourage her and give her ideas.

"First class, English" Ava said as they tried to find their way. "At least it's an easy class" she said happily.

The other two already knew they'd be copying her work.

By some miracle, they found the class before anyone else and took seats in the far corner. Mere minutes later, other students began strolling in.

Eva was pleased to see Brian come in and she even waved at him. He blushed a little and waved back unsure before some jock pushed him almost knocking him down.

It was Andy. Brian took a seat close to them and they were surprised to see that Andy did too, along with a certain red head and her two giggling friends.

The last to stroll in, after the bell rang, was Bender.

The teacher wasn't there yet and he looked slightly annoyed at not being able to rub his tardiness in the teachers face, but that went away when he saw a seat available right in front of Ava.

Who he would admitted to his friends was hot, and only to himself that she was gorgeous and had him crack the first real smile since he woke up that morning.

He strutted over and plopped himself in the chair, only giving her a quick once over. He didn't want to appear interested yet, 'What if she's a snob' he told himself.

Ava shot him a smile and turned back to Eva and Danny.

"I can't believe it actually snows here" Eva said excitedly.

"I wanna build a snowman" Ava said squishing her cheeks and almost soundly like a child. It was not how the eavesdropping student body imagined she'd sound like.

"Absolutely not" Danny said crossing her arms, she had to stop from jumping when she noticed Allison sitting next to her. "Last time you made one, you gave her boobs and used my bra to cover them up".

"Well I wasn't going to leave her exposed, I'm not a monster" Ava said dramatically.

"Besides, we gave it back" Eva teased.

"Yes, and I got my revenge for that too" Danny said smirking.

"I still have nightmares" Ava said nodding, though her lip twitched trying to hide her amusement.

"I'm sure" Danny drawled making them snigger.

"Where the fuck is the teacher?" Ava asked casually and Claire gasped from her seat at the curse that passed so easily through the other girl's lips. "Like shit, is this free period?" she asked before her eyes lit up. "Can we eat?"

"Um, we're not supposed to eat in here" Brian said nervously.

"Well that sucks balls" Ava said leaning back and she heard a soft chuckle. She opened one eye to see Bender looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

She wiggled her brows and he turned away trying to hide his smile.

"Wow, language" Claire mock giggled to her friends.

"You got something to say Ginger?" Ava asked still leaned back. "At least have the guts to say it to my face".

"Like I would want to talk to you" Claire sneered and Ava smiled.

"Oh, but it seems like you do. It's ok, envy is a very natural thing to feel. Even for gingers" she told her. "You'll grow out of it…someday" she said and Danny and Eva chuckled.

"Excuse me? Why would I be jealous of you?" Claire demanded.

"Many reasons, but we won't go into that because that would be considered bullying and we don't condone that" Eva spoke from her spot.

Claire went to open her mouth when Danny spoke. "You might want to just stop now when you have your dignity intact" she advised, though the smirk on her face said she didn't care either way.

"Why don't you back off" Andy huffed.

"Why don't you mind your business?" Ava asked resting her chin on her hand. "No one invited you into this conversation, bitch. You just felt left out".

His face turned red as everyone looked back and forth between them. Just as he was about to yell something, a middle-aged man with a mustache and receding hairline walked in.

"Good morning class" he sighed boredly not even looking at them. "Welcome to another wonderful Monday" he said. "We have three new students, please tell us about yourselves and what you want to do after high school".

The three stood and made their way to the front of the class. One of the jocks stuck his foot out to trip Eva, who simply jumped over it.

He then tried to grab her jacket, but was too late.

While he pouted, he forgot to retract his foot and Ava 'accidentally' stomped on his foot resulting in a scream as he fell out of his seat.

She shot him a glance, blank faced. She knew nothing was broken, she didn't apply that much pressure, but it would be bruised.

The teacher looked at her with a bored stare and she shrugged. "Opps".

"Hi, I'm Eva Bedlam" Eva said and everyone heard Claire gasp again. Now the red head was blushing and looking down at her desk in apparent horror. "Ooook, anyway I'm Eva and I want to be a princess" she said trying to keep a straight face.

It wasn't working.

"Hi, I'm Daniela Vargas and I want to be an Overlord" she said shooting a 'haha' look at Eva who pouted.

"Damn it" she muttered. "Overlord always wins".

"Hi, I'm Ava Bedlam" Ava said quickly locking eyes with Bender before looking at her sister and friend.

"And I want to be a magical hobo. You can call me Bearded Bob" she said and Eva burst into laughter while Danny cursed about losing to magical hobos.

"Bearded Bob, but you don't have a beard…and you're a girl" someone said and Ava put her hand on her chest and gasped in mock offence while Eva and Danny shook their heads.

"How dare you question her dreams" Eva said.

"It's ok Bearded Bob" Danny soothed.

"My hopes, my ambitions, my future beard! All gone" Ava said in a dramatic cry rubbing her smooth face.

"Can we sit now?" she suddenly asked the wide-eyed teacher.

"Yes" he said and they trotted back to their seats, Ava holding in a shiver when Bender's hand just so happened to brush her leg.

"You didn't tell me that you were Bedlams" Claire whisper shouted.

"I didn't know we had to report to Ariel over here" Danny said.

They were used to people having that reaction since their father was well known and wealthy.

"Let me guess, rich mommy and daddy said to try to play nice with us?" Eva asked with a mock pout. "Oh, too bad huh".

"Well, we could still be friends. You need someone to show you around, right? You don't want to be seen with the likes of him" she said pointing to Bender who flipped her off.

"I wouldn't say that" Ava teased biting her lip. "He's pretty cute" she said making him smile at her.

"But he's not even on the football team" Claire said sounding confused.

"Boo, you whore" was Ava's response making her sputter and turn red.

"If anyone's a whore here, it wouldn't be me" she said and her friends all agreed making the three laugh.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Ginger" Eva said with a shrug.

"Now can you shut up, we're here to learn" Danny said folding her hands and attempting to look like a good student.

She heard a light "Ha" near her and turned to see Allison smiling at her desk, though her eyes were on Danny who returned the smile.

The rest of the class was uneventful besides John continuously looking back at Ava while pretending he wasn't.

By lunch, everyone had heard about what the girls had said to the school princess. They were actually surprised by the awed and adoring looks that they received.

Then it hit them.

"She's a bully" Danny said. "She thinks everyone loves her, but they'd drop her in a heartbeat".

They decided to eat at their car, not wanting to see the Princess again. They had many classes with her and quickly learned in a few short hours that she was simultaneously trying to spread rumors about them while offering friendship to their faces.

They didn't think they'd flipped someone off so much in their whole lives.

"Well, look who we have here" one guy said as he lit a joint. "If it isn't the wonder twins and their sidekick" he laughed with his buddies.

John merely smirked, eyes going to Ava automatically.

"Ha, jokes on you" Danny said. "I'm a villain and they're _my_ sidekicks" she said proudly as they sat on the back of the car, away from the guys.

"What you have there, beautiful" asked Bender as he walked over to them and leaned against the front of the car.

"Lunch" Ava said smirking. She was about to ask him what he brought, but thought better of it. "Do you want some?" she asked instead making Eva and Danny look at her in shock.

"Why, is something wrong with it?" he joked as he saw the other twos expressions.

"No" she said confused before she saw her sister and best friend, flipping them off. "Dumbasses" she teased.

"I've never seen Ava offer food before" Danny said amazed.

"I've seen her stab someone with a fork over food, but never offer" Eva said and Ava shook her head with a fuck you grin.

"Does that make me special" he spoke lowly and closer to her ear.

"I don't know, maybe I was just offering to share in hopes you'd tell me your name" she said.

"Bender" he told her and she smiled pulling out half of a foot long and a coke.

"Just Bender?" she asked comically fluttering her lashing making him chuckle as she held out the food.

"John Bender" he said taking half of the sandwich from her with a head nod. "Thanks Babe" he told her and she gave a small smirk.

"No problem John" she said.

He paused opening the soda before he smirked and nodded to her. She guessed not many people called him by his first name.

His friends were just relaxing, one made kissy faces but it seemed like normal teasing.

"This is pretty good, what is it?" he asked and she smiled.

"Black olives, spinach, banana peppers, pickles, jalapenos, mustard and mayor" she told him, tossing some chips in her mouth.

She even poured some of her Cheetos in a bag for him, which he took, mildly surprised.

"Where's the meat?" one of his buddies asked.

"They don't eat meat" Danny said pointing to Ava and Eva.

"Why not?" another asked, they seemed genuinely interested but that could have been the weed.

"We feel bad eating animals" Eva said with a shrug. "Think of Bambi man".

"But it's nature man" another said.

"I don't want to eat anything that poops" Ava said casually with a shoulder shrug making them laugh.

John almost choked on his sandwich while another almost swallowed a cigarette.

"You're pretty cool" one girl with short black hair said and they winked at her. "You wanna hang with us?"

"Yeah, you should totally hang" another said.

"Totally?" Ava teased.

"Totally" Bender teased back.

"That sounds chill, though I hope you guys don't flip out if we hang with other people" Eva said.

Everyone just shrugged.

"You guys are way chill" Danny said and it made two high-five her.

"Guess we'll be getting to know each other, huh?" Bender said as he quickly finished the food.

She wondered how long it had been since he had eaten and silently vowed to bring extra for him.

Something she had only ever dreamed of doing and now somehow could. It was still pretty crazy and she wondered if she was in shock since they were taking it all in stride.

"You sound pretty excited about that" she said back and his smirk grew.

He licked his lips but before he could answer, the bell rang. He leaned forward so their faces were inches apart. "Thanks for the food Babe" he said before strolling away with a wink over his shoulder.

"Saved by the bell" Ava teased under her breath.

"Come on, we have the rest of the day to go then we can figure this whole crazy thing out" Danny said and they nodded following her.

"Great" Eva said sarcastically.

"What?" Ava asked.

"Our first split class" she groaned.

"Shit, we'll have to deal with half of these assholes on our own" Danny grunted.

"Well you know what to do girls" Ava told them. "Divide and conquer".

########################################################################################################

Eva walked to her math class, getting lost in the process making her about a minute late.

She walked and the attractive youngish male teacher turned to her. "Ah, you must be Ms. Bedlam" he said and she nodded happily. "May I ask why you're late?" he asked though it wasn't cruelly.

"Fell in a wormhole" was her automatic response and he lifted an amused brow.

"Is that so?" he asked crossing his arms. His green eyes alight as his brown hair fell over his pale forehead.

"Yep, how do you think my hair got like this?" she asked innocently and he chuckled. "It used to be straight" she said with a forlorn expression and he actually laughed.

"Well, then you must be tired. Please take a seat by Brian. Brian, raise your hand please" he said and she turned to see the blushing blonde.

She smiled and took her seat, sending him a mini wave.

"Now, why doesn't everyone pair up and we'll start on a group equation?" the teacher suggested.

Eva turned to Brian, "Wanna be partners?" she asked and his almost fell out of his seat.

"Really!? I mean, really? Sure" he told her as the teacher wrote the problem on the board. "Do you want me to do it?" he asked her timidly and she giggled.

"Well I'd like your help, partner" she joked as she started to work it out.

A few of Brian's friends around the room sent him thumbs up and the like. Seeing that Eva wasn't watching him, Brian went to send a cocky and wanna be confident smile at them as he tried to put an arm on her chair.

Unfortunately, the sun caught his braces just as she looked up and beamed her in the eye.

"Ow" Eva said going to cover her eye as Brian jumped up to help her, tripping on his backpack.

########################################################################################################

Danny sighed as she settled into her seat for art.

There was a canvas in front of her and she was in the back. Suddenly, a figure in all black baggy clothes shuffled in and took the seat next to her.

"Hello again" Danny said in her accent and Allison peaked over to look at her.

She didn't speak, instead she turned back to the blank canvas.

It didn't deter Danny, she knew enough about the girl to know that was just how she was. She didn't trust easily.

Danny didn't know how they got here, though she had a suspicion, or if they'd be staying, but that didn't quench her desire to talk to the artistic basket case.

"Alright everyone" said a woman in multiple necklaces and with greying hair. She had on big glasses and posed in what Daniela thought was some tacky dress jacket.

"I want you to draw your partners. Begin!" she said dramatically.

'Well that's convenient' Danny thought turning to Allison who looked at her in shock.

"Do you want to draw each other?" she asked and Allison looked at her wide eyed before nodding slowly.

"Great, I'm Danny by the way. What's your name?" she asked.

It was quiet for a minute before she heard a faint, "Allison".

"Allison, I like that" Danny said. "Just to warn you, my friends will probably try to think up a nickname they think is cute or something" she told her.

Allison shrugged but Danny saw her mouth twitch.

"Great, I can't wait to draw you" the Spanish teen said and Allison looked at her again, trying to find some sort of mocking joke or lie in her expression but found only honesty.

It was something she didn't see much.

"Why?" she asked lowly in wonder. No one was paying attention to them, which she was grateful for.

Danny smiled, "I like drawing beautiful things" she said simply and smiled when Allison continued to look at her surprised.

########################################################################################################

Ava finally made it to her woodworking class, happy that she got in just as the bell rang. She went over to the seat the teacher pointed to and perched herself on the stool.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're stalking me Babe" came a voice she was becoming intimately familiar with over the course of the day.

"Good thing you know better than huh?" she said leaning towards the table, unknowingly pushing her chest out.

Bender swallowed and licked his lips before smirking at her and sitting down.

"Then I better try harder, huh" he teased back and she laughed. He smiled, though he was quick to hide it when others turned to look.

He liked the sound of her booming laugh.

"Alright class" said a plump older man with a large mustache as he walked into the class. "Welcome back, and to our new student, welcome" he said and Ava nodded.

"Now, I want you all in pairs. This class did the best at making the elephants last semester, I expect just as good from you this semester. You'll be making double sided lamps, they can be in whatever shape you want. The person next to you is your new partner for the rest of the semester. Alright, get to work".

Bender turned to Ava and smirked, which she returned. "So, partner" he said with a teasing lilt. "You ever make a lamp before?"

"No, not a lamp" she told him. "I suppose I'm in your capable hands" she said biting her lip to keep down a smile.

John's eyes both lit up and darkened at the sentence. "Yes" he said, voice slightly lower. "I guess you are".

'Maybe this flirting thing isn't that hard after all' Ava thought as John leaned over, arm on the other side of the table keeping her close as she wrote down ideas.

'Now I just have to work on the whole multipicture wallet thing, and we'll be in business' she thought.

'I think I'm going to like this year' was the pleased and timidly hopeful thought running through John's head. 'Try not to fuck this up' he told himself.

He had built many walls over his short life, usually wanting to keep everyone at arm's length. But that wasn't how he wanted to spend his life, it was just what he learned he had to do to survive.

He had an odd feeling, a gut feeling, that little miss green eyed Ava Bedlam was about to put all that to the test.

And a part of him, the part that he only thought of when he was alone and couldn't be seen, really hoped she did.

########################################################################################################

The three girls met up at their car again, just as they heard someone shout for them.

"Ava, Eva!" someone yelled.

Ava broke her staring contest with John and looked over to see Claire trying to get their attention with a huge fake smile. "Wait, I want to talk to you".

"Fuck that shit" Ava said looked at her sister who got in the driver's seat.

"No, you don't drive" Danny said panicking.

"Either I drive, or she catches us" Eva said not moving.

"Oh, fuck me sideways, we're gonna die!" Ava said, missing the shocked and amused glances behind her.

She jumped in and Danny jumped on her lap, butt in the air, which Ava couldn't resist giving a smack.

"You should've grabbed the keys quicker" she said as way of explanation as the other girl cussed her out in Spanish. "Remember me fondly" she said looking at Bender.

"It's fine, wait how do I drive a stick?" Eva asked before shrugging and just flooring it.

"AHHH!" Ava and Danny screamed, holding onto each other and trying to cover their eyes at the same time.

"I don't wanna die!" Danny yelled.

"I'm too hot to die!" Ava added.

They didn't know that the whole parking lot was able to hear their loud screams, not that they cared at the moment.

"She's still trying to follow us!" Eva shouted over them as they zoomed off, adding to their screams and leaving Claire in their dust.

Literally.

"You just missed them Prom Queen" Bender said 'helpfully', not even looking at her.

She had a retort on the tip of her tongue before she noticed he was still looking at the road the car had taken, not even paying attention to her.

Something Claire was neither accustomed to nor happy with.

With a harrumph, she was gone.

John didn't notice.

########################################################################################################

They finally made it to the house and Danny and Ava jumped out.

Danny began praying to the Gods while Ava ran into the house, she yelled something about having to fear-pee least there be an accident.

"It wasn't that bad" Eva insisted, just like she insisted on ignoring the trash can that was stuck under the front bumper.

"Can we talk now" she rolled her eyes as they walked into the house and sat on the couch, the house empty sans them. "We still need to figure out how we got here".

"I've been thinking of that" Danny said. "I think it was our wish last night, I accidentally brought us" she said looking down.

"It's not your fault" Eva assured. "Just, how do we get back? Can we get back?"

"Why would you want to go back?" Ava asked as she walked in with a plate of food. She swallowed before continuing. "We have the people we care about here and this is what we've always dreamed of" she listed off. "Why can't we stay?"

"Well, what if things don't work out how we want them too?" Danny asked.

"So?" Ava said. "We'll survive, plus it's the 80s baby" she joked.

"I guess…well… we really don't have anything waiting for us at the other place" Eva said biting her lip as she began to smile. "Yeah fuck it, let's stay. Danny?"

Danny squealed happily. "I'm all for it. I'll look up spells to make sure I don't accidentally take us anywhere else again" she added and they nodded.

"So, the Bedlams" Ava spoke, obviously grouping Danny with her last name and family. "Are taking over the Breakfast Club? Fuuuuck yeah!" she said and they all cheered.

 **A/N:** what do you guys think? Did you like the first chapter? Hope you did. Review, ask, or suggest something if you feel like it. Until then, have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THE BREAKFEAST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** **Hottieanimegurl, Amber0522, Meangirl8, Ash B Bramble, Yoseko, and Sillygabby:** Thank you all for your reviews so much! It means a lot, really it does. I'm so glad you are all enjoying it and are excited. **Aveeen:** I'm sorry, I'm just not that into Andy. But don't worry, I have a romance planned out for him. Hope you like the chapter, time skip to get to the beginning of the movie in the next one. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: First Run in with Dick.

Ava drove Tuesday morning as Eva held a piece of toast up to her for breakfast and Danny munched on a muffin.

They parked in the same place as yesterday, with the same black truck next to them.

Ava thought it was funny that Bender was already here though he obviously tried to make an effort to be late to almost every class.

"John" she said in greeting as she got out of the car. She had noticed a girl talking to him and twirling her hair, but he didn't look very interested.

At least that's what him almost jumping up to walk over to Ava led her to believe.

"Girlfriend?" she teased and he smirked.

"No, why? Jealous" he teased back.

Ava shrugged before lifting a brow, her own little smirk in place. "Maybe. Muffin?" she asked and handed him the chocolate chip goodness before he even answered.

"Second day knowing you and it's already paying off" he joked though he nodded his head in thanks.

"What can I say, being my friend has perks."

"Oh, we're friends now" he asked with a sly grin.

"Are you saying we're not, well I can take my muffin back" she joked reaching for it, but he held it above their heads.

"Fine, friends. Plus, you already gave it to me, you can't take it back".

"I'd jump but I don't want to give you a black eye" she said gesturing to her chest in the red dress.

That gave John the perfect chance to check her out.

Cute short red dress that looked like something from the Addams family or something with a black folded down collar.

Black bow leggings with short heels, her hair in two braids, eyes popping from cat eye and mascara with deep red lips to finish it off had him almost groaning out loud at the images his mind began to make up.

"Hey, my new best friends" a voice shouted.

It was Jackson, one of John's friends who they had hung out with a few classes yesterday. He was quite funny.

Most of John's friends were pretty cool.

John noticed that Eva was dressed the same as her sister but in deep blue while Danila had a bun on her head and was in a flowy forest green dress that went to her knees with sandals showing off her tan legs.

"Hey, how's it going" Joanne, the girl with short brunette hair, asked.

"Not looking forward to the school" Eva said leaning back on the car. "Or some of the people in it."

"Not even here a day and you have people you hate" Joanne teased.

"Yeah, well if Ginger tries to act all buddy-buddy one more time…" Eva said making them laugh.

"See, she's buddy-buddy with you and she is trying to intimidate me into making you be nice to her" Danny said.

Eva and Ava didn't look happy at that.

"Well we know the Prom Queen is intimidated by Ava" John spoke up and they looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"After class yesterday, I saw her try to go up to you, since these two weren't around. She chickened out when you said something about donkey balls".

"Ha, she choked around the balls" Ava said laughing making Eva face palm and Danny snorted as the others began to laugh when they realized what she meant.

"She only wants to be friends 'cause dad has money" Eva grumbled as she grabbed her backpack and jacket. "She's so two-faced I'm surprised she doesn't have whiplash."

"Now Eva" Danny joked as the other teens watched on. They found the new girls were a blast. "You never know, she could actually be a good person who just can't handle the stress of being popular".

Everyone heard Ava start to laugh as she reached for her stuff.

She stopped when Danny sent her a mock glare.

"Right, yeah. She's just a misunderstood, misguided youth…and shit" she said and Danny snorted while Eva and the others laughed.

"And I thought you said you were supposed to be the well-spoken twin" John teased as he remembered some of their conversations.

"Thank you!" came from Eva.

"I'll have you know that I have a very impressive vocabulary, thank you very much" she said pretending to sniff. "Just most of it I'm not supposed to say out loud".

Ava was kind of surprised that John walked them to home room. It didn't seem like his character, or at least not the persona he showed the student body.

Eva and Danny actually weren't that surprised. They had talked about it a bit last night after Ava had gone to sleep.

 _"_ _So…" Danny said quietly making Eva look at her. Ava had fallen asleep in her room and now they were on the couch. "Did Bender seem, I don't know, off to you?" she asked._

 _"_ _Hmmm, not really" Eva said. "I mean, let's think about what we know about his character from the movie and then compare it to how he's been acting."_

 _"_ _Ok, we know he's abused at home" Danny said sadly. They had thought about calling the cops, but Jennifer, a girl that hung out with John's group, had let it slip that many of them had tried._

 _His father spent the night then was let go, apparently, the cops in this town were pretty incompetent._

 _"_ _We know that he has problems expressing himself completely since he doesn't get any help which sees him acting out and acting tough" Eva put in._

 _"_ _So…you think that being around Ava brings out who he really is? Even after only one day" Danny asked._

 _"_ _Well, he doesn't pretend to be banging her and I haven't even heard any remarks of the like besides light teasing, which proves Claire wrong." Eva said._

 _"_ _I'm sure he'll still act like a dick, but you notice that he's pretty open with his friends?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm not sure why I'm so surprised. We never learned anything to contradict that in the movie" Danny commented._

 _"_ _So, would it be so crazy to think that Ava would have him acting a certain way, even around people outside of his group. I mean, he even told her about his wallet and that he wasn't seeing those girls anymore" Eva said and Danny snorted._

 _"_ _Yeah, what did he say? He liked to push the 'preps' by making them think he was hooking up with multiple chicks?" she giggled._

 _"_ _Obviously, the movie didn't tell us much so we're still getting to know him" Eva said and Danny smiled._

 _"_ _I think it's cute, I hope he learns to trust her"._

 _"_ _I think they'd make a cute couple" Eva nodded. "Maybe Saturday will be the day"._

 _"_ _You think they'll be together in a week?" Danny asked surprised._

 _"_ _I think so, it's not that crazy of an idea" Eva said. "I think they could be humping by Saturday" she joked before making a grossed-out face at the thought._

 _"_ _I guess you're right, I just hope that we're right and he doesn't start acting like a jerk" Danny sighed._

 _"_ _Have I ever been wrong about someone" Eva asked dramatically as she placed her hand on her heart in a mock posh pose._

 _Danny snorted, "Well, there's a first for everything"._

They took the seats they had yesterday, John turning in his seat to give Ava puppy dog eyes. She chuckled and shook her head before giving him the rest of her muffin.

Eva surprised Brian by waving to him as Danny did the same to Allison.

John dropped some crumbs on Ava's desk as she pulled a notebook out.

"Get that please" she said not looking at him. He raised a playful brow but swept them away.

"Only one day and you're whipped" Eva teased him making him shoot her a look, as her and Danny giggled.

Though she hadn't said it loud enough for others to hear.

"I'm not whipped" he pouted.

"Thanks" Ava said leaning forward and lightly hugging him making him tense briefly before he relaxed and smirked again.

'God, I really am whipped. It's been a day!' his brain yelled at him. He took a breath and caught Ava's apples and chocolate scent mixed in with a book like smell.

He couldn't help that think that it didn't seem like a bad thing.

He acted like he didn't care much for his reputation, but a small part of him said that she wouldn't bring it down.

Even though he knew there was no way it could really get lower in most people's minds.

It was senior year and John was thinking about his future, something that would shock most of the school.

Besides his friends who knew the real him.

They were the people who had proven that they could be trusted through everything.

Which is why he was surprised over how easy it was to talk and trust Ava and even Eva and Danny.

So far being nice and not worrying about what the student body thought about how he acted around them was coming naturally.

He really hoped that didn't change.

He wasn't about to just pour his heart out to them, but he wouldn't push them away. He'd have to wait and see what happened.

Everyone heard a crunching sound and turned to the back where they noticed Eva and Danny trying not to laugh as Ava's cheeks were puffed up from food.

The fact that she had her hands folded on the desk and was trying to look innocent made the scene extremely humorous.

"I think you got something there" John teased as he poked her cheek. She mock glared as she swallowed.

She stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Might take that as an invitation Babe" he said and she tilted her head.

"To what?" she asked and he gulped before opening his mouth but Eva accidentally cut him off.

"Hey Brian" Eva called out waving to the blonde who blushed but waved back. John raised a brow but didn't speak.

"Hey Allison" Danny said. "Guys, this is Allison. Allison, this is Eva, Ava, and John" Danny introduced them to the quiet girl.

John gave a small nod.

"Can we call you Ally?" Eva asked.

"Ohhh, or Ally Cat?" Ava added.

Allison looked at them for a moment. They didn't look like they were making fun of her so she gave a small nod.

"I don't think we've ever had this many friends" Eva said excitedly looking wide eyed at Ava.

"That's because most people suck monkey nuts, But I like these ones" her sister said back.

"How many friends did you have at your old school?" Bender asked.

"Two" Danny said as each girl pointed to each other.

This seemed to shock people around them, which confused them until a brunette girl in a cheer suit spoke.

"But you're so pretty" she said confused and they smiled.

"You're not bad yourself" the twins said with a wink making her blush and giggle and Danny chuckled.

It only intensified when John felt the sudden need to grab Ava's hand and play with her fingers.

She didn't think her best friend had caught onto how the boy looked at her yet and she didn't think he liked her giving attention to someone else.

"But we're also pretty weird" Danny said and the girl shrugged.

"You seem fine to me" she said and they smiled.

"I'd say you're more than fine" John teased, eyes dropping over Ava's body making her grin.

"Hey!" came a far too perky voice as Claire and her little posse marched in and she waved at the girls before looking annoyed that the desks around them were claimed.

"Move" she said to Allison.

"She's fine where she is" Danny hissed, touching Allison's arm lightly making her relax.

"But I wanted to sit by you" Claire pouted, pushing her pink bottom lip out.

"That sucks for you then, doesn't it?" Eva asked pleasantly.

"Then I'll just sit here" Claire said motioning to John's seat, ignoring his sneer. "It's not taken" she giggled with her friends.

He flipped her off, though Ava saw the hurt flash in his eyes. "Go fuck yourself Cherry" he said and she glared at him as her cheeks heated when there were chuckles from around the room.

"Wouldn't you rather I sit here" Claire appealed to the girls again. Her parents had heard, she didn't know it was from one of her 'best friends' who told them, that she already made enemies of the Bedlams.

They weren't pleased.

"No" Ava said plainly as she scooted her chair closer to John's. Now it was her turn to play with his hand.

"Why not, don't you want friends of the same class as you're used to" Claire asked.

"We prefer real friends, not fake ones who try to talk shit behind our backs but are too chicken shit to do it to our faces" Eva said leaning back in her chair. "We don't care about money or any of that, just don't be a stuck-up jerk and you have a chance".

"Which means you're already out of the running" Danny asked.

"What, why" Claire demanded, composer slipping.

"'Cause you're a stuck-up bitch" Ava said bluntly. "I'll be honest, I'm having a real hard time not breaking your new nose for what you said to him" she said obviously meaning John.

More people chuckled while John looked at Ava in touched surprise. He didn't have many people sticking up for him.

Most people either agreed with her, stayed out of it, or wanted to see what he shot back at the preps and jocks.

His friends did, but he didn't have any classes with them.

It was a nice feeling.

"Don't worry about her Babe" John said. "She's just got her white panties in a bunch because she's scared you'll knock her little crown off her head" he smirked at Claire who was glaring at him. "She knows people like you more than they've ever liked her, and it's only your second day".

He leaned into Ava and spoke in a mock whisper.

"She's just an insecure little princess" he said and Claire blew her top.

"At least I'm not some blazer wasteoid, people actually care about me!" she shouted.

"What the hell's going on here" Andrew asked as he lumbered in, the teacher just a step behind him.

"I believe I should be asking that Mr. Clark" Mr. Jinkins said as he shuffled into the room. "Everyone sit down and settle please" he said as he moved to his desk.

"Mr. Jinkins, Bender is bothering Claire" a blonde on the other side of the red head said.

"Is that true Ms. Standish?" the man asked as he eyed John who was scowling.

"Um" Claire said looking back and forth before the blonde lightly hit her arm. "That's right" she said making her voice sound sad.

John's scowl turned into a smirk as he nodded, though there was no real amusement in his features.

"Well then-" the teacher said before Ava interrupted.

"They're lying" she said with a stern expression making people look back at her in surprise.

"Excuse me Ms. Bedlam" he asked, now looking a tad nervous.

The girls could guess why.

Now it was a battle of the parents, who did the teacher fear pissing off more? Adam Bedlam or Mr. and Mrs. Standish?

"I said they're lying. Claire came over to bother us and when we rebuffed her efforts, her and her little cronies decided to go after John because they're dumbasses" she said.

"Well, first off; language" he said before swallowing. "Girls go back to your seats and please refrain from making trouble" he said turning to the board.

Claire and her friends were slack jawed. Obviously, this had never happened before.

"But sir-"Claire sputtered as students all around the room came out of their shock and began to try to smother their sniggers and chuckles.

"I said sit" he called not even looking back.

Claire looked at the twins and Danny who gave her a one-handed finger waves before shooing her off.

As the lesson progressed, John gently took Ava's notebook.

She raised her brow, but didn't struggle. She wanted to know what he was doing since she doubted he was looking at her notes.

He passed it back and she noticed he had used a blank page.

 _'_ _Thanks'_ was written plainly and she smiled biting her lip. Eva shot her a look before elbowing Danny, catching her attention.

They both pretended not to be looking at the pair, but that was all they were doing.

Ava passed the book back to John, who covered it with his arm so others couldn't see.

 _'_ _Any time'_ she said, adding a little smiley face.

John lowered his head to hide his own smile. He bit the inside of his cheek as he thought about what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, he wrote on the notepad and nonchalantly handed it back.

He was playing cool and collected, even though his insides felt like he swallowed a bee hive.

Ava's eyes widened when she read the page and she clenched her hands to hold in the squeal that desperately wanted to escape.

 _"_ _Maybe we could hang out sometime. Outside of school'_ he wrote.

Collecting herself, she passed him the notebook back.

John smiled, a real toothy smile when he saw what she wrote.

 _'_ _That would be great. You could come to my house after school…if you want"_ she wrote and he replied, a smirk now on his face.

He turned and winked to her as he passed back the paper.

She gave a silent chuckle and looked down.

 _'_ _Already want me to meet the old man? You move fast'._

She gave a quiet chuckle, which John heard as she scribbled a reply, not paying attention to Danny and Eva's stares.

 _'_ _First off, I think my dad would love you. He's awesome, and you're awesome. It's bound to be great. Second, he won't be there today, he's working"._

He passed it back.

 _'_ _I'm awesome huh? Good to know. He's not home? Are you hinting to something?"_ Ava couldn't stop the chuckle now.

Luckily, the bell rang so she didn't get in trouble.

"So, after school?" Bender asked with a brow raise and sly grin. He had an intense look in his eyes that made Ava feel a bit hot under the collar.

"Oh la, la" Eva teased from behind them as she walked with Danny and Allison.

"You know where to find me" Ava said and he smirked.

"See you then Babe" he said before strolling down the hall.

"Come on" Danny said grabbing Ava's arm when she stopped to watch after Bender. "You'll see him soon enough" she teased.

They walked off, missing Bender's happy grin when he saw them have to snap her back to reality.

########################################################################################################

"They are so rude!" Claire ranted to her friends as they ate lunch. "I mean, first they show up looking like total freaks, then they turn me down. Me!" she said. "I can't believe Daddy wants me to be friends with them".

"I know, they're so weird" one girl whined.

"I heard that that little friend of theirs is lesbian" another said scandalized and they all tittered at that.

"We should get back at them" one girl said.

"I don't know" Claire said not seeing the others rolling their eyes at her. "I'm supposed to get them to like me".

"They're freaks Claire" her friend sighed. "And if anything, I bet their dad would believe you over them".

"Yeah, you have to put them in their place" the blonde said.

"Unless you're scared" another taunted.

"I'm not!" Claire pouted. "Fine, we'll get even with them. Tomorrow, at lunch" she said before nervously chewing on her salad.

The others had almost shark like smiles on their faces. They were excited over the possibility of getting to the twins, but also what they may do to Claire in retaliation.

None of them noticed the girl in the baggy black clothes run off from where she had been throwing away her lunch.

She masterfully dodged people, barely being noticed as she ran outside to the back of the school where two cars had teens on and around them.

She saw the pretty tan girl in the green dress and ran over.

"Hey Allison" Danny said as Allison leaned in to whisper to her.

"Claire and her friends were just talking about embarrassing you guys at lunch tomorrow" she said.

She wasn't used to having friends, she wasn't even sure if they really were friends. But they were nice to her and she wanted to look out for them.

"That hooker" Danny said repeating what Allison told her.

"Thanks Ally Cat" Eva said as she gained a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, you're a good friend man" Ava said as she crossed her arms in her spot next to John.

"So, then you guys will just have to avoid them tomorrow" one of the guys said.

"No" Eva and Ava said as Danny started to smirk. "Let me think about it, but we can turn this around" Eva said.

"How extreme would we be going?" Ava asked getting excited. She saw John's expression and said in an almost embarrassed voice. "We might be known to pull a prank here or there" she told him.

"I'm sure it's more than that" John said with a chuckle.

Eva nodded in agreement as Danny offered some of her lunch to Allison.

"So, I was wondering" Danny said and Eva and Ava shared and amused look. "Do you want to come to my house…after school?" she asked a wide-eyed Allison.

The girl stood frozen for a moment, almost scared to take the risk.

She hastily nodded and Danny gave a beaming smile. It made Allison feel funny when the pretty girl aimed that at her.

"So, Ava" Bender said, he coughed a little to clear his throat and some of his friends hid their chuckles.

Bender had dated his fair share of girls, but none of them had seen him act like this around anyone before.

It was adorable and hilarious all in one.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You ever skip class before?" he asked and she shook her head making him grin. "Wanna try?"

Ava bit her lip and shrugged before smiling. "Sure, why not" she said and he smiled.

Eva sighed loudly. "What have you done" she asked Bender, "Ava was a good girl…kind of and now, now she's skipping class. Oh, how the mighty have fallen" she joked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe" John said with a salute and she nodded.

"Look Eva" Danny spoke up wiping away an imaginary tear. "She's all grown up" she motioned to Ava.

"What?" Ava asked as she put her head up, gummy worm hanging out of her mouth.

"Or not" Eva said making Ava pout as the others laughed.

"Ready to go?" Bender asked motioning to the woods by the school and Ava nodded. With a grand wave to the others, she walked off with Bender.

"I wonder how long it will be until they admit they like each other?" Joe asked as she pushed her short hair out of her face.

"Oh, Ava would admit it no problem" Eva said. "I just think she wants John to be able to say it first, give him time and what not" she said.

"I think she'd be good for him" Jackson said as he took a hit.

"So" Derek asked. "Are we going to see this oh so tubular prank you're going to pull on the princess?"

"Everyone will see" Eva said and some took a step back at the evil look in her eyes.

Danny just cackled evilly making the others crack and join them.

Allison looked at her funny for a moment before chuckling quietly, silently slipping one of Danny's pens in her pocket.

She kind of hope Danny noticed and asked her about it. Something told her the other girl wouldn't be mad.

########################################################################################################

On the way home, Eva and Danny kept looking between Ava and Bender smirking and trying to smother giggles.

Ava shook her head, though there was an amused smirk on her face as she huffed and ran her tongue over her teeth.

John pretended not to notice as he fought his own amusement.

"So, what are you two going to do when we get home?" Eva tried to ask casually making Ava laugh silently.

"Probably what we did when we cut class, hang out" she told them, shaking her head again.

"Aw" the other two girls said disappointedly.

"Boring" Danny mumbled making Ava snort.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure when Alley Cat gets here she'll entertain you" Ava teased making Danny stick her tongue out at her.

"Here we are" Eva said as they pulled up to the impressive two story home.

"You live here?" Bender asked awed before looking down and frowning.

"Yeah, you can come over whenever you want" Ava told him, biting her lip. He sent her a small smile, but there was something clouding his eyes.

"It's cool, I guess" he said in a weird tone.

"Ok" Ava said, dragging the word out and looking at him in confusion. "I'm gonna go make us something to eat" she said walking in. Eva followed to help.

"You shouldn't do that you know" Danny said knowingly.

"Do what" he asked, playing dumb as he crossed his arms.

"I think we both know you're not stupid" she said with a head shake. "Don't play it, it doesn't suit you" she said, turning to walk off. She looked over her shoulder with a serious expression that had him fidgeting.

"Don't let pride or insecurities make you push Ava away, you'll regret it in the end. Just go with what feels right" she advised before disappearing in the house, going to get things ready for when Ally showed up.

Bender sighed and bit his lips. Something about what Danny said struck him. Here he was looking at this obviously expensive house, but Ava didn't act like any of the richies he knew.

She was nice to him, and funny, and he couldn't stop looking at her.

He ran a hand through his long hair. 'What am I doing?' he thought. 'I'm gonna blow my chances' he told himself. 'Am I good enough for her though?' he wondered.

'You're not trying to marry her!' his mind argued. 'Just go in, hang out with her. Don't fuck this up!' he told himself.

He took a deep breath and shook himself before strutting into the house. It was even nicer on the inside he noticed as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Is he mad at me?" he heard Ava asked Eva.

"I don't know, maybe just let him tell you when he's ready. You didn't do anything" her sister assured her and he cursed himself for making her feel bad.

"I just hope he's ok" Ava sighed before John made himself known.

"Hey" he said, looking down a bit before giving her a small smile.

"Hey" she said back, still confused over his attitude. Ava liked him, but she didn't want him to start acting weird or something. She wouldn't put up with that.

"Sorry, just…yeah" he said in ways of explaining.

"Are you hungry" she asked with a small grin, showing him that she wasn't mad.

"Yeah, thanks" he said as she led him to the kitchen table.

He noticed everything was dark, even the table surface. "Your family is really into black, huh?" he asked.

"Well, when you're raised by a father who dresses you up as a zombie constantly, it grows on you" Eva joked.

"Here" Ava said, cutting off his reply. His eyes widened at the sizable meal in front of him.

"When did you cook this?" he asked surprised.

"Just now, why? Do you not like it?" she asked and he shook his head. He surprised her when he took her hand and kissed it making her smile slowly in wonder.

"It's perfect" he said before digging into the hash browns and bacon.

"Glad you like it" she said, sitting down as Eva left them alone. "I know you said earlier that breakfast was your favorite meal, so" she said and he looked at her making her brush her face. "What, is there something on me?" she asked.

"No, it's just…" he trailed off. He didn't have anyone really listen, listen and remember and make an effort to bring him things he liked like Ava had in this simply gesture.

"What? Is it under cooked, I'm not used to cooking meat that much" she said biting her lip.

"It's perfect" he said, still looking at her making Ava bite her lip again and look down with a smile as her eyes strayed back up to him.

"I'm glad you like it" she said as Danny rushed to the front door to welcome Ally.

"Why don't I finish this and then we can go to your room?" he asked and she raised a brow smirking.

"My room?" she asked and he laughed. She thought his cheeks were even dusted in a blush.

"To hang out, get to know each other more" he said and she nodded. "I don't know about you" he said slowly, looking down slightly as he turned serious. "But I would like to get to know you better" he told her.

"I'd like that a lot" she said before chuckling as she used her thumb to wipe off his bottom lip.

His brown eyes seemed to darken a little as Ava's mouth slightly parted, feeling a certain tension fill the air.

"Hey" Danny said walking in, smirking as she picked up a plate.

John and Ava barely looked at her as Ava slowly pulled her arm away before John took her hand in his.

Neither said anything as he held her hand on his lap and used the other to finish his food.

Danny smiled, filing it away to tell Eva later as she walked out and smiled at a nervous looking Ally.

"So, any idea where my green pen went?" she asked teasingly and Ally blushed, smirking as she looked down.

########################################################################################################

Ava, Eva, and Danny drove to school with smiles on their faces.

Ava was happy over the time she spent with Bender, laughing and talking as they sat on bean bag chairs and listened to music.

Danny was happy over the time she spent with Allison. They had drawn together and she got the other girl to open up a bit to her.

She had taken everything Ally had said with a grain of salt before the pretty girl had confided that she made things up to make herself feel better about being so invisible.

She had looked at Danny with teary eyes when Danny told her that she saw her.

Eva was just happy for the two, hoping that she'd get another chance to talk to a certain blonde haired nerd, and excited over what they had planned for Claire and her cronies.

It would no doubt land them in detention, something that ensured the smiles stayed on their faces.

"When do you think she'll try it?" Danny asked.

"She's not original, neither are her friends" Eva said.

"I blame her being a stereotype in an eighties movie for that" Ava put in.

"So, probably at lunch" Eva continued. "Does everyone have everything?" she asked and the other two nodded.

"Yes, I have free period before lunch so I'll set up the stuff on her car" Ava told them as they parked.

"Good, I doubt she'll eat the chocolate, but it's a nice back up. As long as we have the main attraction for lunch" Danny said.

They got out of the car.

John made his way to them as Ally rushed out from behind some trees to Danny's side.

"So, are you three ready for whatever Prom Queen has planned for you?" Joe asked them, smirk on her pretty face.

"More than ready" the twins said.

"Do you ever get used to that?" Joe asked Danny.

"Nope" was the answer.

"Come on" Ava said as the three threw on some big shades with studs around them. "We have business to take care of".

The twins and Danny walked through the front doors of the school like they owned the place.

Eva was on the center with Ava and John on her left and Danny and Ally on her right.

It was a bit of a slow-motion movie scene, which they had been going for, and a little intimidating.

Claire and her group were watching. A few were beginning to think they were making a mistake thinking of messing with the other girls.

Them sending the preps winks and finger guns did nothing to relax their apprehension.

"They are so cocky!" Ashely said, Claire's best friend. "I can't wait for lunch".

She nudged Claire when she didn't speak, "Right?" she asked louder.

"What, uh, yeah" Claire said, "But what if we get in trouble?" she asked worrying her lower lip.

"Stop being such a wet blanket" Becky rolled her blue eyes. "It's gonna be totally rad" she told her, popping her gum.

"Hey" Andy said as he and his friends walked up. The girls tittered and swooned over them.

"What's going on" he asked and Claire shrugged with a smile.

"We're gonna prank the Bedlams at lunch" she said casually, pleased with his friends awed looks and cheers.

"Man, I gotta see that" Dan said.

"Anything that takes off clothes?" Rick asked hopefully before Andy smacked the back of his head.

"Why would you want that?" Claire asked making the others chuckle before she blushed. "No" she said firmly.

She didn't want to go that far.

"Just watch for it at lunch" Becky said. "It'll be a real trip".

Eavesdroppers latched onto this and soon the word spread through the school like wild fire. Even the teachers knew, though none were really going to do anything.

One person not happy about it was Brian Johnson.

He liked Eva, even if he blushed whenever he thought of her.

She was a knockout babe, smart, funny, and genuinely nice to him. He didn't want Claire or the Preps to embarrass her.

He awkwardly stretched his lips as he took his usual seat by her.

"Hi Brian" she said, smiling at him, showing off her perfect teeth as her lip ring glinted. Colored hair was tossed over her shoulder as he snuck a few looks at her, appreciating her figure in that outfit.

"Hey" he said, clearing his throat so his voice was even. "How-how's it going?" he asked.

"Ok, not excited about shop later" she said shrugging. "What about you?" she asked.

She really wanted to help take some of the pressure off of him.

"Same, I'm not that great at shop" he admitted with a blush.

"Me either" she told him. "But Ava's pretty great and she helps me. If you ever need help or just wanna hang, you can come over to my place" she said, smiling softly as her lashes lowered slightly.

Brian's breathing picked up as his mouth dropped and he swallowed thickly.

"Uh sure" he said before clearing his throat. "That'd be great" he said and she smiled. "Uh, just so you know, there's a rumor going around" he said, not sure how to word it.

"Is it the one with Claire?" she asked nonchalantly and he looked at her slack jawed. She chuckled, sending him a wink. "Thanks, got it covered".

"Great" he said, blushing before he had to move his books to his lap.

Eva made sure that he didn't see her amusement.

########################################################################################################

While classes were going on, the girls were hard on work on figuring out what Claire had planned and which prank they would use as retaliation.

Ava knew one they would be during for certain and snuck out to the parking lot to set it into effect.

The twins and Danny had some of their new friends cover for them as they went about their tasks.

Danny first made sure not to be noticed as she eavesdropped on Claire and her friends, with Eva waiting just on the other side of the lockers, making sure that no one noticed her best friend.

After they got what they needed, they'd run off to meet Ava and make sure everything was in place for lunch.

Danny peeked over the metal lockers and saw Claire and her friends dressed, brushing their hair and fixing their makeup.

"Isn't this prank a little mean?" a pretty short blonde with brown eyes asked with an uncomfortable look. "I mean, they haven't really done anything to deserve it" she said and Danny made a mental note to remember her.

"They totally disrespected Claire" a brunette whined.

"Yeah, I thought you were my friend Amber" Claire said, crossing her arms and looking hurt.

"I am your friend" Amber said, crossing her own arms with a stern look, "But this is mean!" she told them.

Seeing that she wasn't going to change any of their minds, she gave off an annoyed huff and marched off.

"We'll deal with her later" Brittany said with a hair flip.

"What do you mean" Claire asked, but they ignored her.

"We need her pool though, and her car" another girl whined.

"Whatever, later" Brittany said, pulling out some small cans of paint. "I got it" she told them.

"Of all the colors we talked about?" Claire asked.

She smiled when the other girl nodded, but bit her lips still unsure.

"If they want to be freaks with weird hair, we'll make sure they're extra colorful" she said, throwing on a confident persona, happy with the praise that followed.

Getting what they needed, Eva and Danny ran out to meet back up with Ava as they quickly grabbed their supplies.

"What are they planning?" Ava asked as she finished up with their cars, admiring her handy work.

"Nice" Danny said, impressed by her friend's skill in such a short amount of time.

"Thanks" Ava said with a brow wiggle.

"They're doing the old paint trick. A would be Carry situation" Eva answered. "So I say we go plan B. Theirs is mean, but not crazy mean, so yeah" she said. "Plus, ours isn't as permanent as theirs, that should help to keep it to one detention" she told them.

"True, true. So how are we getting on the roof?" Ava asked and they all looked at the tall building.

"I can help there" Danny said, smirking as she lifted her hands.

After making sure that no one could see them, Danny lifted her hands and magically lifted a happy Eva and not so happy Ava up to the roof to set up the trap.

They finished just in time as they bell rang and Danny brought them down.

"They know we're out here, so we just have to wait" Ava said, handing Eva the wireless switch.

"I can't wait for it. Not only will it teach them a lesson, but it will hopefully land us the detention" Eva said, trying not calm herself as she smiled.

"If we see the girl who decided not to do it, I'll use some magic to gently push her back" Danny said and they nodded.

First to come out, much to Ava's pleasure, was John. He spotted them, smirked, and strolled over with a bit of a strut.

"What are you doing Babe?" he asked Ava, seeing the look on her face. Her smile broadened he leaned against the car right next to her and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Oh you know, knocking a queen off of her throne" Ava said, slightly leaning into him. "What about you?" she asked.

"Seeing what you brought for lunch and if you'll skip another class with me?" he asked.

"I brought you a sandwich and it depends which one" she said.

"Only here a few days and Ava's left school for a life of adventure" Eva teased making Bender snort.

"Hey Ally" Danny said, surprising the quiet girl who didn't think they had seen her as the rest of their friends joined them.

Eva smiled at Brian and signaled him to stand away from the school entrance.

It seemed like the whole school knew something was going on and walked out, standing on the sides as they saw the twins looking at the entrance intently.

Ava saw a girl wink at Bender, who scratched his neck and looked at Ava apologetically, squeezing her hip.

"Girlfriend" she asked with a brow raise.

"Ex" he clarified.

"Hmm" she said, eyes narrowing before surprising him when she surged forward, kissing his check, right at the corner of his mouth.

His mouth dropped open as she winked and looked back at the entrance.

It was Ava's turn to freeze in shock as she felt a pair of soft lips on her cheek. She turned and looked at John who gave his own smile before running a hand through his hair and pulling her closer.

"Here she comes" Eva said, catching their attention.

"What?" Claire asked as they walked towards the entrance. She saw a cover on her and her friends' cars making them all murmur. They were carrying bags full of balloons of paint.

"Here, take these" Claire said, taking out one of the balloons, totally ready to throw them before one of the covers on the cars flew off. Their cars were covered in sticky notes, completely covered in sticky notes with the picture of a kitten hanging onto a tree made out of stickies on each car.

"What the hell!" Brittany shouted as they all rushed out of the entrance.

Just as they went out the archway, Eva hit the button. From the roof, buckets full of water, followed by flour, poured down and coated the girls.

There stood the Preps, all covered in white flour from head to toe, shocked and unmoving as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Ah!" Claire screamed as laughter began to break out.

Claire, having completely lost her cool now, ran at the twins with her friends and the balloons at the ready.

The twins actually found this hilarious and started laughing with Danny. Brian yelled out to Eva, scared for her as Ally tried to pull on Danny's shirt sleeve. Bender actually put himself in front of Ava, something she thought was so cute.

Danny twitched her fingers and the girls tripped, though she made sure they didn't actually get hurt. This caused all of the paint bombs to rupture…all over the teen girls.

"That is so going to stain" Eva and Ava said, being heard by everyone.

"Absolutely, tubular colors though" Danny agreed, sending a smile at Ally.

"What the hell is going on here?!" yelled an older man, Principle Vernon as he ran out.

Ava heard Bender mumbled something under his breath before smirking at the man. "Dick, nice day isn't it" he mocked.

"You, you did this?" Dick asked as the girls started to whine and freak out.

"No, we did. They had it coming" was the twins and Danny's calm replies.

"You are up a creek now. I can't wait to speak to your father" he shouted. A very strong reaction for his first time speaking to them.

"He can't wait either" Ava said honestly with a careless shrug that served to piss him off more.

"You aren't even going to ask why they did it" Bender asked, already knowing the answer but annoyed anyway. "They" he pointed at the preps who were trying to stand tall, despite the humiliation, "Were planning on attacking them" he said.

"Do you have proof?" Vernon mocked.

"Well, there are balloons full of fucking paint…you do the math" Ava said.

"Language young lady" Vernon said sternly.

"It's English" Eva shot back.

"Watch it" he warned before turning back to Ava. "I'll give you a break this time, just because I know he was behind it" he said pointing to a scowling John. "Take my advice young lady, he's a bum. Break away while you can" he said, standing tall like he was the top dog.

"Fuck you" Ava said plainly to almost everyone's surprise.

"What did you say" Vernon asked in disbelief.

"I said fuck you, asshole. Do us all a favor and retire, this world has enough bullies. It doesn't need an old incompetent one like you spreading your bullshit to impressionable teens" she spat, angry.

John looked at her in amazement like he had never seen anything as amazing.

"What she said" Eva said.

"Ditto!" Danny added quickly.

"Detention!" Vernon screamed, face red as a tomato.

"Just a detention, they deserve-" Claire started before he cut her off.

"You get detention this Saturday too, not another word out of your mouth!" he screamed, even angrier when the twins and Danny didn't seem to care very much.

He stormed off, leaving an upset Claire in his wake. Her and her friends ran to their cars, clearing off the windows before taking off, even as there was more laughter from the student body.

"You didn't have to do that" John whispered to Ava, leading her to the other side of the truck, away from everyone's straight sight. Eva ran over to talk to Brian as Danny and Ally talked to the others by the truck.

"You shouldn't have done that" John said, worried that Ava would now be a target to Vernon.

"Someone had to, the man doesn't know what he's talking about" she said, tilting her head.

"You don't have to stand up for me" he said, not knowing what else to say.

"I know, you're tough" she said, smiling. "But I want to" she added in a small whisper.

John looked at her again, an assortment of emotions in his deep brown eyes as his hair fell over his forehead.

He leaned down lightly, giving her a chance to pull back, which she didn't.

Lightly, almost timidly, though she would never say that to his face, he pressed their lips together.

It was short, but sweet and soft.

They pulled back, eyes slowly opening and locking once more.

"Wow" they said. John actually blushed as Ava began to grin.

"Hey, are you guys gonna eat or what?" Jackson asked before noticing their position and trying to smother a smile at his friends. "Or you have something else planned for lunch?" he teased.

"You hungry?" John asked.

"For once, not for food" Ava said, still looking into his eyes.

"Me either, wanna get outta this place?" he asked and she nodded eagerly. With a wave to their friends, Eva and Danny, they practically ran off to the forest.

Eva and Danny giggled together as Ally smiled. The others made kissy noises, but were happy for the two. They really hoped that something good came out of it.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Ally asked lowly making Danny and Eva share a look.

"Eventually" they said, giggling.

They shared another look, thoughts almost identical. 'Detention, check. Now we just have to work on getting our dream babes and taking Vernon and the others down a peg" they thought.

As Ally stood extremely close to Danny and Brian kept looking up at Eva before swiftly turning away, blushing, they shared another thought. If Ava had been there, she would have done the same.

In fact, for all they knew she was probably thinking the same thing as them at that very moment, at least until Bender decided to distract her again.

One thing was for sure, they definitely shared the last thought of 'Challenge accepted'.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Did you like it, I hope so. Relationships will have some bumpy times, but I also have a specific idea for a lot of them, so some people may seem way out of character, but luckily, I can show you inside of their heads. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN THE BREAKFEAST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock! I'll go into reviews next chapter, sorry, still pretty sick and just wanted to post this for everyone.** Enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Detention that Changed Everything.

Ava was still smiling when Eva and Danny saw her again after school. Her and Bender were standing slightly out of sight, right by the trees and very close.

"You could always stay the night" Ava was saying as they got within ear range.

She gently ran her hand over a bruise high on Bender's cheek. They realized they hadn't noticed it earlier because he was purposely using his hair to block it with his sunglasses.

Bender looked at her with such appreciation, such admiration that it almost stopped them in their tracks.

He kissed the top of her head, staying close to her. He noticed more people coming and cleared his throat, though he sent her a wink making her grin widen.

"Might take you up on that some time Babe" he told her.

"I'll be waiting" she replied.

He smiled again, swooping down to kiss her lips before nodding to his friends and Eva and Danny. He pulled his jacket collar up before walking off across the football field.

Ava watched him, which he smiled at when he turned to look at her.

Both blushed and finally looked away when he turned the corner.

Eva and Danny were speechless. They had never seen Ava blush…ever. They didn't know about Bender, but from Joe and Jackson's expressions, it didn't seem like he did that very often either.

"Ava?" Eva asked her twin who was still gazing at where Bender was as she walked.

"What?" Ava asked before dodging the car hood she almost walked into. "Shit" she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Sooooo" Eva said, not even trying to hide her grin.

"So?" Ava said back, already knowing what she was talking about.

"He kissed you" Danny stated making Ava beam again. "How was it?"

"Are you two dating?" Eva added excitedly.

"Working on it" Ava said as Ally walked up.

"Great" Eva said, smiling at Danny who was looking at Ally before sending her a slow smile when the dark clad teen looked her way. "So who's going to tell Dad that we actually did get detention?" she asked and neither Danny nor Ava volunteered making Eva groan.

########################################################################################################

Days passed and the girls were loving it. They spent almost every day with Ally and Bender after school, and Eva even met Brian in the library at lunch twice.

Adam had meet Bender briefly, and Ava almost laughed at John's wide eyes as he looked at her father. Especially when Adam simply said he could stay over whenever he wanted, Adam liked the girls having people in the house when he had to leave town.

So that week was going swimmingly. Well, most of it.

Ava had been upset when John had shown up to school with a bruised arm and split lip.

Eva had been the first to notice him as he walked across the football field towards them, no smile to be seen as he sneered or just ignored the people around him. He had even shrugged off and his friends, giving them the cold shoulder. Luckily, they understood.

Eva had been worried that he would do the same to Ava.

However, he had surprised almost everyone when he had very publicly gone up and buried his face in her neck and hair as he held onto her from behind.

She seemed to be the only person he really acknowledged that day.

He got her to ditch class again as they went into the woods and just relaxed in calming silence as she ran her hands through his shaggy brown hair.

Adam wasn't pleased with his daughter's recent absences, but soon came to understand what was happening.

He realized that John seemed to be beginning to see Ava as a sort of security blanket, or the thing that lets him let go and be himself all of the time.

Which led to him taking her with him whenever he felt the need to get away.

Saturday morning and the alarm in Ava's room went off. She jumped out of the bed, wide awake and excited.

"Detention!" she shouted happily, running out of her room and to her twin's.

"Eva!" Ava yelled, jumping on the other girl who groaned and tried to push her off. "Today's detention" she squealed.

Now it was Eva's turn to pop up in bed, basically pushing Ava onto the floor as she ran to her bathroom to 'freshen up for Brian'.

"Danny" Ava yelled, not deterred by the small ache in her butt from where she hit it on the floor. She got to her best friend's room and jumped on the smaller girl. "We have detention today" she told her as if it was Christmas morning.

"You are way too excited about this" Danny said, groaning when she saw that it was six thirty. "You're lucky that Adam already left or he'd be real upset for you waking him up this early".

"Detention is in an hour" Ava reminded her. "Dress to impress!" she ordered before running back to her room.

Thirty minutes later they were looking over each other approvingly and talking about what they wanted out of the day.

"So are we to assume that the criminal won't be hooking up with the princess this time?" Eva teased her sister, who shot her an unamused glance.

"Not if I can help it" she said, rechecking her outfit. Ava was in a short faux leather skirt with black thigh highs underneath. Her deep red crop top showed her fit stomach and brought attention to her chest.

It had small straps that went high on her shoulders, which she luckily had a bra to go with. She had on her usual boots and jacket. She grabbed her backpack purse, making sure she had hers and John's lunch.

She had on a simple smoky eye, making the green pop along with her long thick lashes. She just put on lip balm, hoping to get another kiss from John, since they hadn't had too many since the other day.

Though it was almost always on both of their minds.

She had her hair in its natural curly down state, which Eva matched in everything, except she had on torn black jeans.

Danny had on a dress that was made to look like a button down peasant skirt, though with her height, it could have just been one of the twins' moss green shirts that she took and decided to call a dress.

She finished it off with a tan braided belt around her tiny waist, which matched her strappy sandals.

She had her hair up in a top bun. Her beautiful golden face, had some bronzer and golden eyeshadow with soft brown liner that framed her lovely almond shaped honey and coffee eyes. Her lip gloss also had a light golden tint to it.

The shirt dress showed off her smooth legs.

"I think we're ready" Danny said proudly. "And I'm sure John will ask you out by the end of the day…if you don't do it first" she told Ava.

"That's the plan" Ava said with a smile, "And no other girls" she muttered the last bit. She knew he wasn't seeing any of the girls in his wallet, at least not anymore, but she was tired of them being there. She wanted to be in his wallet, and only her.

Plus, she was tired of all the girls that hit on Bender daily.

She knew John had his faults, he sometimes lashed out, verbally, when he was upset and didn't know how to express himself.

But Ava knew she was well on the way to falling in love with the sarcastic teen. She already felt so connected to him when she would watch him on the screen.

Spending all this time with him now, even for a short amount of time, only made that feeling in her chest grow.

Eva was hoping that Brian worked up the nerve to ask her out. Every time she thought of asking him, he did something that he thought she couldn't see.

That was one thing she vowed to work on, him having to try to look manly to his friends when she really wanted to spend time with him.

Something that she hadn't been too surprised at when she realized he did it almost every time one of his friends were around.

Usually he was sweet and considerate, making her want to kiss him, but whenever another man showed up, the brain turned into a bit of a tool.

Danny just wanted Ally to give her more of a sign that she was romantically interested. She knew times were different, but she didn't even know if Ally was really into chicks, or just thought they were friends.

She just wanted a clear indicator that Ally not only liked girls, but liked Danny specifically.

So, with each of their goals in mind, the three marched out to the car, the cold not affecting them in the slightest, as they sped off to the school.

They got there, noticing that they were a little late and strutted into the school.

"It is now 7:15, and almost all-" Dick was saying as the girls strolled in and took a seat together in front of John who wiggled his brows at Ava.

"No, you three are not sitting together" Dick said, still sore over how since giving them detention, the girls seemed to have made it their mission to make his life harder each day.

He quickly caught onto their shenanigans, even though he couldn't always prove it was them. Though, he did learn that they got into the most trouble when they were close together.

"Move now and don't move from those seats" he said, seeing their smirks a second too late.

Eva went next to Brian making him blush. Danny went next to Ally, who smiled at her, though she hid it from the two scoffing preps. Ava sat next to Bender which caused him to sling an arm around her shoulders.

"No" Vernon said to Eva, not liking how the nerd was gazing at her and not looking at him with nervous respect.

"No" he told Danny, who smirked, leaning back with her arms crossed.

"And hell no!" he said, looking at Bender and Ava who were both smirking at him, almost snuggling together.

"You said not to move, you wouldn't want us to change again and go against your word…unless you made a mistake" Ava baited making Vernon's jaw tightened.

"Fine, but one slip up and you get another detention" he said and the three girls dramatically gasped.

"Now, it is 7:23, most of you made it here on time. Congratulation's" he continued sarcastically. "You will not speak-" he said only to be interrupted again, this time by Claire.

She raised her hand and looked prissy as she spoke. "Excuse me sir" she said in an almost whine that she used on many other authority figures. "I know this is detention, but I don't think I belong _here"_ she said as if they were contagious.

"Prissy Princess" Ava said making John, Eva, Danny and Ally snicker as the red head turned to glare at her, though she only got a cocky smirk in reply making her huff and turn back to the front.

"You will not talk" Vernon repeated, simply ignoring them. "You will not move" he said, just as Brian got up to take his jacket off. He sat back down, blush heavy on his face as Eva shot him a sympathetic look.

"You will not sleep" he said, pushing Bender's feet off of their table as he put papers on everyone's' desks. "And you will not eat" he told Ava, grabbing the gummy bears she had in her hand.

"Wha-hey!" she yelled as he began to walk away. Bender shook his head, knowing that Dick was just that, a dick.

"Come on Tinman, have a heart" she pleaded, putting on puppy dog eyes as he turned back to her with dull eyes.

"Tinman?" he asked.

"If the shoe fits" Eva defended her sister.

"Can't you just be quiet" Claire said, annoyed and pretending she hadn't tried to speak just a moment before.

"Toto should be seen, not heard" Danny told her making her jaw drop in insult.

"What does this make me" Bender asked Ava amused.

"Scarecrow, he was Dorthey's favorite" she told him with a wink.

"Anyway!" Vernon said loudly, ignoring Ava's pout at him keeping her food. "You will be writing a thousand word essay. Not a phrase or word repeated a thousand times, but a full essay about who you think you are" he told them all, ignoring their uninterested expressions besides Brian.

"A real essay" Vernon finished.

"Is this a test?" Bender asked, he was ignored before Vernon got to the front and looked at him again.

"Is that clear?" he asked, aiming that at Bender.

Bender ignored him at first, spitting into the air before catching it making Ava snort and poke his side as Claire scoffed, disgusted.

He smiled at Ava before answering, "Crystal" he acknowledged.

"Good, you will also take this time to decide if you want to end up in here again".

Brian stood as Eva shook her head in sympathy.

"That would be a no for me sir, I can tell you right now. I don't-" he started before Vernon interrupted him.

"Sit down Johnson" he said.

"Yes sir, thank you" Brian squeaked, sitting as Eva smiled at him kindly.

"Don't be mean" Eva told Vernon who ignored her.

"You are in here for eight hours" he said to their groans. "My office is right out there" he pointed to the doors. "I don't want to hear anything, no monkey business" he said making them smother laughs at his wording.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"Yeah" Bender said, making Vernon scowl more. "I've got a question" he said, arm still around Ava as she smiled, popping in a piece of gum.

"What" Vernon asked, already expecting the worse.

"Does Barry Manalo know you raided his closet?" he asked seriously making the twins and Danny laugh. Ally laughed too, but it was lower as the others snickered.

"You'll get the answer to that next week. You mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns" he said to their continued amusement.

Bender simply nodded, rolling his eyes as Vernon looked them over one more time before walking out the doors.

"That man is a brownie hound" Bender said.

"Amen" the twins said as Danny snorted, leaning back and getting shoulder to shoulder with Ally, who bit her lip.

"I can't believe this is happening to me" Claire said with a self-pitying sigh.

"I can't believe that this is your definition of hell, your life must be really boring" Ava couldn't help but say, earning another quick glare.

It was quiet for a while, but that was about to change.

Ava could see Bender becoming restless. He winked at her and went to open his mouth before everyone caught the sound of Ally chewing on her nails.

Everyone looked at her, the preps in disgust, Bender in curiosity and the twins and Danny in amusement.

She looked up and noticed all of their stares.

"You're not gonna have any room for lunch if you keep doing that" John teased her.

Ally blew air out of her nose, knowing it was light teasing having spent some time around him now.

She spat her nail at him, missing. The twins and Danny applauded her anyway which prompted her to give an almost unnoticeable bow.

"I do see you, you know" Bender told her. He looked at Ava and smirked, "And I definitely see you" he said earning a brow wiggle for his efforts.

It was silent again before Brian's muttering picked up as he zoned out and put a pen on his lip. "Who am I? Who are you? I am the walrus" he said before noticing everyone else's looks.

He muttered embarrassed but Eva spoke up, "The Beatles are a good band man" she said making him smile a little as his blush flared up again.

Brian stood to take off his jacket just as Bender did before Bender looked at the nerd straight faced making him nervous chuckle again.

"It's the shits, huh?" he asked, pretending to be cold and putting the jacket back on.

"Be nice" Ava teased Bender as he finished taking off his jacket.

Eva shook her head and took Brian's jacket off for him.

"Thanks" he muttered.

Bender crumpled up his and Ava's paper and they both threw them at the preps, just missing. As the jock and princess looked at the papers, they didn't turn around to the other two.

"Naw, naw, naw, naw" Bender started to sing, pretending to play a guitar and head bang as he was unhappy with being ignored.

He paused to put Ava's hands up, making her play the invisible drums before he started singing again.

Danny shook her head amused and winked at Ally who quickly looked down.

"I can't believe this is happening to me" Claire whined again.

"Oh shit!" Bender suddenly exclaimed. "What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss!?" he said as if panicked. "Well" he said, unzipping his fly making Ava try to smother a laugh. "When you gotta go, you gotta go" he said with a shrug before pretending to pee.

Brian went to look under the table before Eva smacked his shoulder make him sputter and apologize.

Claire and Andrew turned around, both in disbelief, but also not sure if he wouldn't do it.

"You are not urinating in here man!" Andrew said firmly.

"Don't talk, don't talk. You make it crawl back up. Ava, help me" John said, taking Ava's hand and putting it under the table and on his knee.

"Physical contact with a boy!" Ava pretended to cheer.

"This is the day it happens, puberty. Judgement day" Eva joked.

"Are you sure it's a boy though, you've been wrong in the past" Danny joked, making Bender shoot her an unamused look that only upped her amusement.

"Definitely boy" Ava said and now John shot her a smirk, looking cocky as he went back to pretending to pee.

"If you whip it out, you're dead before the first drop hits the floor" a red faced Andrew threatened. His face took on even more color as the twins and Danny scoffed.

"Rawr" Bender said, zipping his pants but keeping Ava's hand in his. "You're sexy when you're angry" he teased Andrew.

"Hey homeboy" Bender said, looking at Brian who perked up. "Why don't we close the door and get the twins impregnated" he asked, kissing Ava's cheek in hopes that she wouldn't be offended.

"Be still our beating hearts" the twins said together.

Eva fluttered her lashes at Brian making him give a sort of dazed smile before blushing again and squirm in his seat.

"Hey!" Andrew called out.

"What" Bender said annoyed that he had to turn away from Ava.

"If I lose my temper man, you're totaled!" he said.

"Totally" Bender asked with an eye roll.

"Totally" Andrew told him.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Ava asked the jock who looked at her surprised.

Claire looked at Andrew, then Ava, before her eyes finally rested on Bender. Ava didn't miss the red head giving _her_ John a once over before she spoke.

"Why don't you just shut up, nobody here is interested" she told him.

"Really, buttface" Andrew said.

"I am" Ava said unabashedly making Bender smirk.

"Of course you are" Claire sneered.

"Watch yourself Cherry" Eva said.

"And who the hell says buttface" Danny said making Andrew's jaw clench.

"Well hey Sporto, what did you do to get in here?" he asked and Andrew looked away quickly. "Forgot to wash your jock?" he asked earning snickers, even though Danny and the twins knew the truth.

Danny had even helped the kid Andrew hurt by gathering him his homework with the twins and giving it to Brian to take to him.

"Uh, excuse me fellas, I think we should just write our papers" Brian tried to speak up.

"You're so cute" Eva told him with a giggle making him blush and even start to choke on his own spit.

He seemed to do that around her a lot.

Andrew completely ignored Brian and kept talking.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so just knock it off!" he all but shouted.

Bender blinked a few times and pretended to clear his throat. "Well, uh" he said mockingly. "It's a free country" he said ending in a smirk.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you, ignore him" Claire told Andy.

"Cherry, you couldn't ignore him if you tried" Ava said and Bender beamed cockily before rewrapping his arm around her.

"Know _you_ couldn't" he said lowly and she stuck her tongue out at him.

The two preps looked to the front again and Bender opened his mouth before changing his mind and leaning closer to whisper to Ava.

"Ready for this detention to liven up?" he asked mischievously and she pretended to be surprised.

"You can do that?" she asked and he puffed out his chest and nodded proudly. "Then go ahead, you beautiful man you" she said and he laughed before looking at the preps, arm flexing around her.

Eva, Ava, and Danny shared another look.

Already knowing what John was going to say to Claire and Andy, which would get the whole day rolling in the right direction, they tried to hold in their excitement.

John was right, things were about to liven up, even more than he knew.

 **A/N:** What do you think? Sorry guys, besides work, I've been really sick. Hope you like this. Next chapter will obviously continue from here, and hopefully be longer. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

****I DON'T OWN THE BREAKFEAST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)****

So, here we are again. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. ****Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!**** So sorry it has been so long. I need a new job, this one takes up almost all of my time and my stress levels are through the roof. I am so lucky for all of you, you guys are so understanding. This chapter isn't super long, next one will hopefully be longer (it will be, I'll be putting a good amount in the next chapter, maybe even a lime). I'm just trying to find ways to make it different from other fanfictions (besides the smut). I don't want to write it just word for word from the original movie either. Thank you all again. ****SabrinaTeenageB, FanFic4Evr, Amber0522, SillyGabby, Hottieanimegurl, Ash B Bramble, Yoseko, 16, Aveeen (sorry, no twin romance for Andy), the countless Guests and everyone else:**** Thank you so much for all of you support, ideas, and well wishes. You guys are amazing. Enjoy ** **.****

Chapter 4: Dick Smack Downs and a Shit Ton of Cussing.

After a few moments of silence and one last wink to Ava, Bender went over to sit on the railing by the preps table.

"What do you say we close the door" he suggested again. "Can't have a party with it open" he said.

"It's supposed to stay closed" Brian said helpfully.

"So?" Bender asked Brian as if he didn't understand.

"So there are seven other people besides you asshole" Andy said, annoyed.

"Oh my God, you can count!" Bender said sounding excited before his tone turned sarcastic. "I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler" he said.

"Who the hell are you to judge anyone anyway" Andy snapped.

Eva and Danny looked between Bender and Ava. Bender was smirking, but Ava didn't look happy since she knew what they were about to say.

"Seriously" Claire said with a scoff.

"You know Bender" Andy started and Ava began to stand up, stalking over to the jock slowly. She was waiting for him to say something hurtful.

"You don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school" Andy said smirking and crossing his arms.

Ava could see how much those words actually hurt Bender, though he tried to hide it.

Even Brain thought that was too harsh.

"Fuck you" Ava hissed behind Andy. He turned his head to look at her just as she went to smack the back of his head, meaning instead she ended up bitch slapping him…hard.

It was so hard he actually fell out of his seat a little bit.

"Fuck you" Ava repeated, now getting in the two preps faces. "Everyone would notice if he was gone. Do you know why? Because unlike you drones, he's interesting. He's original. Do you know what would happen if you didn't show up? One of your little 'friends' would just take your place. No one would care and beyond some mean gossip and perhaps celebrations that two bullies were gone, no one would give two shits" she finished.

Andy flinched, nursing his now sore and red cheek as Claire looked close to tears.

"You two have nothing going on for you after high school, all John can go is up" Ava said, finally making it to a surprised and awe struck Bender.

Without thinking, he pulled her to him and kissed her. It was a sweet, grateful kiss. Slowly, he pulled away and noticed everyone staring at them.

Keeping her in front of him with his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist, he decided to talk to the preps again.

He didn't want them turning all their hate on Ava and try to make her life hell.

"Well I'll just run out and join the wrestling team. Prep club and maybe even student council too" Bender said in false sincerity.

The preps chuckled amused, though Andy looked wearily at Ava who raised a brow. They decided to ignore her hurtful, and accurate words.

"Nah, they wouldn't take you" Andy muttered. Bender scowled at him, not for what he said but because he saw the jock's eyes drop to Ava's bust before slowly moving back up.

"I'm hurt" Bender said dramatically as he draped himself around Ava, who giggled.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" Claire decided to put in, looking at Bender as if she knew everything about him.

"You know why girls like you put themselves in other people's conversations?" Ava cut her off, her own knowing look. "Attention" was her answer making Claire frown at her.

"I'll tell you why" Claire said, looking at Bender as she attempted to ignore Ava.

"Oh this should be stunning" Bender muttered to Ava who nodded with a snort.

"It's because you're afraid" Claire said with a satisfied smirk. It quickly turned to a nasty scowl as Eva, Ava, Bender, and Danny started laughing loudly.

"Yeah, it wouldn't have anything to do with the people who run it being judgmental assholes" Eva spoke.

"You wouldn't know, you don't know any of us" Claire argued.

"I don't know any lepers either, but you don't see me going to join any of their clubs" Bender told her.

"You don't know half the people you judge" Danny said to Claire, "But that doesn't fit into your limited view of the world, does it" she mocked.

"You don't know Brian, but you've already made your mind up about him" Eva said. It seemed that something about them saying that changed what the others were going to say next as they dropped it and moved to a new topic.

"Look, I got a meet next week and if you boneheads don't shut up Vernon will come in here. I'm not gonna get in trouble and miss it" Andy settled on, face going back to its usual angry and constipated face.

"Missing a whole wrestling meet! Wouldn't that just bite" Bender asked, once more dramatic.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it faggot, you've never competed in your whole life" he spat angrily.

"Watch your mouth" Ava said, "Don't have time for bigots."

"I know, I feel all empty inside" John moaned painfully making Ava shake her head in amusement. "I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys" Bender said.

"At least if they're both cute" Eva said, winking at Brian who was impersonating a goldfish.

"You'd never miss it, you don't have any goals" Andy muttered, feeling like they were all ganging up on him making him pout.

"See that's not true" Bender said, shaking his head with a funny expression. The twins had to bite their lips to hold in their laughter.

"I do have goals" he told him, happy with everyone's attention on him.

"Yeah, what?" Andy asked disbelievingly. He was trying to act like he wasn't interested, but that was hard to do around John Bender.

John looked him right in the eyes.

"I wanna be just-like-you" he said, punctuating the last words with his finger pointing at Andy. He smirked. "I figured I just need a lobotomy and some tights" he added cheerfully.

Some of the other's snickered. Brian spoke, the jock's coolness going down a little in his eyes.

"You wear tights?" he asked, still chuckling.

Andy glared, face once more taking on color. "No, I wear the required uniform" he said stiffly.

"Tights" Brian, the twins, and Danny said together before dissolving into more laughter.

"Shut up!" Andy yelled embarrassed.

Everyone heard Vernon move and Bender dragged Ava to the perks table, sitting and folding his hands innocently as she tried to scoot away from Andy.

When they realized Vernon wasn't coming back in, Bender wiped his brow comically before pulling Ava back up.

He took her over to the door, hands on her shoulders. "Stand here and look beautiful, will you Doll?" he asked making her giggle.

"I'll do my best" she said and he nodded with a wink before turning and doing something to the door.

"Bender, we really shouldn't be messing with the door" Brian said.

"Why, what's Vernon gonna do?" Eva asked. "If he tries to touch us, we'll have his ass in jail" she said and Brian had to admit she had a point. She leaned into him a little with hooded eyes. "Live a little" she whisper teased and he gulped at the look she was giving him and the fact that her shirt showed a nice amount of cleavage.

"What are you gonna do?" Claire asked Bender with curiosity and a hint of excitement.

'I'm watching you Cherry' Ava thought with narrowed eyes.

"Drop dead I hope" Andy answered.

"A real funny guy" Bender said in a weird voice but not turning away from the door.

Bender grabbed Ava and ran back to their seats just as the door slammed shut. "Hold onto this for me, will you?" he asked her, handing her the screws.

Ava winked and shoved them into her bra making him lick his bottom lip.

"Oh the fine gifts you bring me" she said in a higher voice making him laugh.

"Fix the door Bender" Andy demanded.

"Am I a genius" Bender asked, arm back around Ava as he tipped an invisible hat to the other girls, minus Claire.

"No, you're an idiot" Andy said and Bender pretended to be shot.

"Can't you just fix the door" Claire tried with a pout of her plump lips. She even shot him a flirty pleading look.

"Nope" was his response making her huff at his lack of reaction.

"Fix it" Andy was still demanded.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing" Bender tried to calm them.

"No, fix it!"

"Shut up!" Bender yelled and Andy went to yell again before they heard Vernon cuss and stomp to the door, dragging it open.

"Why is this door closed" he asked the now suspiciously quiet teens.

No one said anything but Eva and Ava did shrug with innocent expressions.

"Why is it closed" he demanded again.

"How are we supposed to know?" Ava asked, stealing Bender's line and hoping to keep Vernon off his back.

"We're not supposed to move from our seats, remember?" Eva added.

"And we would hate to go against your orders" Danny said with a solemn look.

"Who closed the door" Vernon said, looking at Claire. He obviously thought she was one of the weakest of the group.

Bender tensed, sure she would give him up. He was surprised when she only shrugged.

"It just closed sir" Andy added, looking at the table.

Bender hid a smile in Ava's shoulder and hair when he realized that none of them were going to tattle on him.

"Who" Vernon practically yelled at Ally.

She made a meep sound and smacked her head on the table, making everyone wince as Danny checked that she was ok. "She doesn't talk sir" Danny said, shooting him a short glare for his attitude.

Vernon still went up to Bender, face almost purple from anger and held his hand out. "Give me the screw" he said and the twins smacked hands on their faces to stifle the laughs that wanted to escape. He ignored them for now.

"I don't have it" Bender answered honestly.

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it outta you?" Vernon threatened.

"You want me to report you for child endangerment" Ava said, smile off her face as she looked at him dead serious.

"That's another detention for you" he snapped before looking at Bender again.

"Give it to me Bender" he said and Ava cut off Bender's reply, taking his hand on the table. It was a very public show of support.

"You keep talking like that and people are going to assume you're keeping him here for less than pure reasons…sir" she said, the sir holding no respect. "Then again" she said, looking him up and down with a light sneer.

"You do seem the kind who gets off on power, creepy really when you think about it. I mean, you can't find someone your own age to play with?" she asked.

"Why you little-" Vernon said, more furious than ever.

"Don't finish that sentence" Bender threatened, his expression thunderous and he tensed as if ready for a fight.

"He's right" Eva said, taking Vernon's attention as she pretended to be looking at her nails. "If you value your job, or more importantly, your life you would hold your tongue. Our dad is just itching for a reason to crush you, both in the public's standing and physically" she said, ending with a sweet smile.

"And before you claim that no one would believe us" Danny added, very happy to have Vernon on the spot. "Adam will always believe us over you. He's not a blind idiot who gives respect to people who don't deserve it" she said.

"And you don't deserve it" she clarified.

"I am the principle and no snot nosed spoiled teens are going to make a fool of me" he spat at them.

"Anyone could make a fool out of a fool" Eva said wisely.

"I would __love__ to see dad just show up and rip one of your arms off so he could use it to bitch slap you" Ava said.

"Extreme stop hitting yourself" Danny commented.

Everyone was looking at them in total shock. Bender didn't want them to be targeted by Vernon but before he could speak, Ava squeezed his hand and shot him a look begging him to let her handle it.

For the time being, he allowed it but he didn't like how Vernon was looking at her.

"You know, let's give him an even better reason. This way you can both be happy" Ava said, turning her head slightly.

"Go ahead, hit me. I know you want to and I doubt it's below you" she said, still insulting him. "It'll be a free hit. Of course, any hit would have to be free because if not then you'd never be able to land one" she informed him.

"Note that she said she wouldn't knock your ass out…this time. That doesn't mean we won't" Eva said as Danny cracked her knuckles.

Vernon was close to exploding. Here were these girls, unlike any teens he knew because they didn't care what he did and knew that they could make his life miserable.

He was used to being able to bully anyone to get his way and then suck up to the right people. He wasn't used to anyone seeing through him __and__ threaten to do something about it.

'Spoiled rich bitches' he thought angrily.

It infuriated him more since they had on knowing little smirks and it all started with the Bedlam bitch protecting that bum Bender.

He was actually shaking and took another step forward.

"Back off Dick" Bender warned, totally serious even as he used the man's first name in an intentionally ride manner.

Vernon's jaw clenched but he turned and stormed back to the door. He tried pushing it open and use a small chair to keep it opened.

"The door is far too heavy sir" Bender said casually, now pulling Ava back against him.

Vernon ignored him before cursing when the door closed on him making everyone snigger.

"Andrew Clarke, get up here" he demanded and Andy stood like a robot making his way to the older man.

Vernon had him move a huge magazine shelf, but Bender spoke up.

"That's a possible fire hazard sir. I'm sure the parents wouldn't appreciate that" he said. Vernon paused before realizing he was right.

"Get this out of here, what are you doing" he said, acting like it was Andy's fault.

"There are fire escapes" Brian went to say before Eva kissed his cheek making him choke on his spit as Bender spoke.

"Show Dick some respect" he said, snorting at his own words.

The blonde jock sat back down.

"I expected better from a letterman" Vernon said with a sneer.

"Such a douche" Eva said with an unbelieving laugh making Vernon glare at her before stomping back over to Bender and Ava.

"You're not fooling anybody Bender. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!" he yelled before spinning.

"Eat my shorts" Bender muttered.

"What did you say?" Vernon asked furiously as he turned back around.

"I said eat my shorts" Bender said loudly, making sure he heard.

"That's another detention" he said and Bender rolled his eyes.

"Oh God" he groaned.

"There's another" Vernon yelled.

"Well I'm free after that one, but beyond that, I'll have to check my calendar" Bender snarked.

"Good, 'cause it's gonna be filled. We'll keep going. You want another one? Just say the word, say the word. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here" he said cuttingly.

"Fuck you, you assmonkey son of a whore" Ava yelled, seeing the pain in Bender's face as he flinched at what Vernon said.

Vernon's eyes were wide as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Do it, give me another pussy detention. I don't give a shit. I don't like bullies and that's all you are. You're jealous because Bender, hell all of us have the opportunity to go on to do great things and you'll be stuck here, a big fish in a little pond because scum like you gets eaten in the real world. So do it, it's the only power you have you limp fuck!" she yelled, breathing heavily.

Bender thought his jaw was about to fall off as he stared at the amazing girl next to him.

She just went on a tirade because Vernon insulted him, no one had ever made him feel this way.

"You-" Vernon said, but it was like no other words would come out. Shaking even more now, he stormed out, letting the door slam. They heard him scream in rage on the other side before running off somewhere.

"Yeah, fuck you too" Ava said annoyed before Bender suddenly tried to smother her in a kiss. It definitely helped her mood.

"Now that was entertainment" Eva said, lightly poking Brian with her elbow as Ally and Danny clapped.

After about an hour of just whispering together or throwing notes back and forth, all of the teens eventually fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Vernon said making everyone wake up, though none of them actually looked at him.

Brian's face was once more as red as a tomato and Eva wondered how he didn't pass out. She smiled and held in a giggle as she did nothing to move positions.

Their faces were practically touching, noses brushing. He had even pulled her to him in his sleep with their heads on the table and her hands under her head with his holding her.

"Sorry" he whispered, going to pull away.

"I'm not" she said surprising him.

Danny had let Ally sleep in her lap and was now smiling gently down on the shy girl. Ally bit her lip, noticing how the action made Danny's eyes darken.

Ally just rubbed her face against Danny's covered thigh, almost like a cat. She was happy with the attention of the other pretty girl, even if most people wouldn't understand.

A part of her didn't even truly understand, she just knew she felt a connection like no other to the Spanish beauty.

Andy sighed but didn't lift his head as Claire tried to discreetly wipe away a string of drool.

Bender smirked at Ava, whose lips were almost on his as they looked at each other, trying to take in everything.

"I had a really good dream about you, remind me to tell you sometime" he said lowly.

Ava wiggled her brows, "Wouldn't forget it for the world" she whispered back.

He smiled and was going to kiss the only girl who he was willing to share his jacket as a pillow with as they were wrapped around each other, when Vernon spoke again.

"Who has to use the lavatory?" he asked and every hand went up.

########################################################################################################

The girls were in the bathroom, Ally, Claire, and Danny in the stalls as the twins checked their makeup and washed their hands.

Claire came out of one stall, looked at them and took the sink by Ava.

"So" she said, trying to sound casual. "Are you and Bender a thing now?" she asked.

"Why, you trying to horde in on him?" Ava asked, leaning her hip on the sink as she looked at the other girl with a curious expression.

"Please, as if __I__ would go for someone like __him"__ Claire said with a scoff, but her cheeks were red.

"You're right" Ava said making Claire give a small smile. "You probably have a shitty taste in guys, no way you could handle a sexy one" she said as if in thought making Claire frown at her again.

"Now if you'll excuse us" Eva said as Danny and Ally washed their hands. "You're boring and we must be going" she said going to the door.

"I could take him from you if I wanted" Claire suddenly said making them turn back to her. "I could take him and that nerd of yours" she spat at Eva.

Now both twins took intimidating steps to her making her pale slightly as she realized she was already against a wall.

"You can try" Eva said as Danny bit her lip to fight a laugh and Ally simply watched intrigued.

"But you would fail" Ava added.

"But it will be so much fun to watch you make a fool of yourself, so please try" they said together before they all left Claire alone in the bathroom torn between a tinge of fear and sputtering in offence.

 ** **A/N:**** Hope you liked it. Like I said, next chapter will be longer and juicier. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN THE BREAKFEAST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** You guys are so patient and supportive, it's amazing. Here is the next chapter, not super long, but I'm happy with it. I don't want them so long that they end quickly. I had ideas, then the computer deleted them, so had to rewrite and go over them again. I had a really good idea for this story (at least smut wise) that I haven't seen in fanfictions about this fandom yet. If you have, please let me know…when I actually reveal it in the next few chapters. But I wanted to do something a bit different, so I hope my plan works. Anyway, thank you guys again for your reviews, support, and patience. It means a lot. **Welisarne, Sillygabby, Hottieanimegurl, and Amber0522 and anyone I forgot to put in** (so sorry, sometimes the reviews or emails don't always match up or show me everyone): Thank you all so much for your reviews, I really appreciate you all, and the people who favorite or follow. (I know I said that at the beginning of the A/N, but I want you to know I really do mean it). Enjoy.

 **Warning: Mild Lime in this chapter!**

Chapter 5: Changing Some Scenes and Messy fun.

John was sitting on a railing with Ava as Eva and Brian were whispering about some of the books.

Ava had been able to stop John from tearing out any pages.

Claire was looking off into space, leaning against the weird statue as Andy worked out.

Danny was content with watching Ally draw. Her level of talent amazed the girl.

Now Bender was putting books on Ava's head as she tried to balance them. They got up to four before they toppled making the two laugh.

"That's really intelligent" Andy said snidely, stretching his legs.

"Can you even spell that?" Ava asked him, making him glare.

"Nothing else to do while in prison" Bender said, helping Ava down as they jumped and made their way to the card holders. He pulled them out and began rearranging them.

"Speak for yourself" Andy huffed.

"You think I was speaking for you?" Bender asked with a scoff. "I don't even speak your language" he told him before facing the cabinets again.

Andy looked at Bender's back then at Ava before turning to Claire who had moved back to a desk.

"Hey, you going to Stubby's party" Andy asked, making sure that Bender could hear.

Ava snorted and made a face at Bender when he looked at her. He chuckled, seeing as she was trying to cheer him up, both having an idea what Andy was doing.

"I don't know" Claire said with a shrug.

"How come?" he asked, not really listening. He was busy looking at the others.

"Well, my Dad said I could go, but my Mom said not" she said. "They try to use me to get at each other. It's a total drag" she said with a suffering sigh.

"Who do you like more" Bender suddenly asked.

"What?" Claire said.

"Who do you like more, your Mom or Dad" he repeated, turning to her. He saw the satisfied and smug smirk she sent Ava and his ire flared.

He kept his face calm, not letting them see anything as he took Ava's hand and led her back to the tables.

"Neither, they're both pretty lame" she said with another shrug.

"But if you had to choose" Danny said from her seat and Claire bit her lip.

"I'd probably live with my brother, at least he wouldn't use me" she said.

"HA!" Ally said, looking pleased with herself.

Danny and Andy smiled at her.

"Oh, shut up" Claire said.

"Boo hoo" Andy said, done pretending to care what she was saying for the time being. "You're just feeling sorry for yourself" he said.

"If I don't, no one will" she said.

"You're breaking my heart" Andy told her sarcastically.

"Well hey Sporto" Bender said, not seeing the triumphant look Claire sent Ava. Ava made a crude hand gesture that made the girl turn away with a heavy blush and affronted look. "Do you get along with your parents" he asked.

"If I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Andy asked crossing his arms.

"You're an idiot anyway" Bender told him easily. "If you say yes, that makes you a liar too" he told him.

Andy walked up to Bender and got in his face.

Brian went over, putting a hand on both of their shoulders, trying to keep the peace.

Andy meanly pushed his hand away as Bender tried to just shrug it off. He knew Eva was sweet on the nerd and didn't need her mad at him, or Ava mad at him for Eva being mad at him.

"I mean, I don't like my parents either. Their ideas of parenting is totally…whacked, you know" Brian told them.

"Dude" Bender said, fighting to not insult the skinnier boy. "You are a parent's wet dream" he told him.

"I'm sure he means that as a compliment" Eva quickly cut him off.

"That's the problem" Brian said.

Before Bender could talk, Eva spoke again. "You can always talk to me you know? I won't judge you" she told him gently earning a soft smile in return.

"You don't have to be insulting" Andy spat at Bender, still wanting to fight the boy.

"He didn't insult anyone" Ava said confused, but he ignored her.

"He has a name you know" he said and Ava laughed making them turn to her.

"Do you know his name?" she asked and Andy actually blushed. "That's what I thought" she said, crossing her arms. "It's Brian, you asshole" she told him, shaking her head.

"My apologies" Bender said with a slight bow to Brian. It was done in a mocking manner, but there was an odd sincerity to it.

As Bender walked over to where Ava had perched herself on one of the desks, Claire stopped him.

"What's your name?" she asked in a light voice, lashes fluttering a little.

"What's yours" he shot back and she looked surprised that he didn't know making some of them hide snickers.

"Claire" she told him primly.

"Claire" he said as if the word was foreign and dirty making the smile fall from her face as she scowled.

"Claire, it's a family name" she defended.

"It's a fat girl's name" Bender corrected.

"Thanks" she sneered, looking away.

"You're welcome" he said and she snapped her head at him, seeing he was serious.

"I'm not fat!" she told him with steam coming out of her ears.

"Not now" he told her, "But I can see in a few years, after you push out a few puppies" he said, miming her being fat.

"See there are two types of fat people. People born fat, people who became fat" he told her as she scowled at him.

"I can't wait to get old and fat" Ava said making them look at her. "Be able to yell at kids on my lawn" she sighed dreamily.

"You won't get fat, maybe fill out a bit more, but that body…" Bender trailed of, biting his lip making her smile and wiggle her brows.

"Body positivity man" Danny said and Bender held his hands up in surrender.

Claire, still steaming, looked away and flipped Bender off with her nose in the air.

"Such an obscene gesture from such a pristine girl" Bender said in mock shock.

"I'm not that pristine" she said, though there was a blush on her face.

"Are you a virgin" Bender suddenly asked. Ava and Eva were about to open their mouths, not liking the direction the conversation was heading when Claire spoke up.

She was red in the face and just wanted John to leave her alone, or at least change the subject.

"Why don't you ask her" she snapped, pointing at Ava with judgement in her brown eyes.

The twins looked a bit surprised before they smirked, but the looks were anything but friendly. "Well fuck you too" they said.

"I think I will" Bender said, he was answering Claire, but it sounded like he was answering the twins.

"What about it Babe?" he asked, but before she could answer he said, "Never mind, I want to be surprised" he joked.

Truthfully, he didn't want the others to know Ava's business.

"I'm a virgin" she said with a nonchalant shrug and the other teens looked surprised at the admission.

"We all are" Danny said without a drip of shame. "It's not like it really matters. I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal about it".

"No one ever moves past the dark ages to see past whores and virgin mothers" Eva joked.

"Really" Bender said, full attention on Ava with an intensity she had never seen before. It made her breathe get stuck in her throat as he slowly moved to her.

He spoke low, almost forgetting that they were not alone.

"You've never been in the back seat of a car, skirt flipped up and panties stuck on one of your ankles with a hot, ready body in between your legs as you bite your lip to hold in your moans" he asked, describing a scene making her lick her bottom lip.

"Do you want us to puke" Claire asked, blushing bright red. She went ignored.

"No, I've never had that" Ava said as he stood close to her, hands going to her knees as he slowly parted her legs to move in between them.

"But I wouldn't mind pushing someone against the door of a small closet, knowing they can't make any noise or we'd be caught. While they watch, I would slowly crawl down there body until I reach their-" she went to say making Bender's eyes darken to almost black before he surged forward and kissed her, cutting her off.

Ava's arms went around his neck as his hands moved up to grip her hip.

"Leave her alone man" Andy spoke up. Eva shook her head at the boy as Danny almost felt sorry for what Ava might do to him.

Almost.

"How about you mind your own damn business" Ava snapped, not happy that Bender had pulled away to glare at the boy.

Andy looked shocked that she wanted Bender's attention.

Though, anyone who witnessed that kiss could have told him that.

Before anyone could stop them, or Andy could try to start another fight, Ava jumped down, taking Bender's hand and dragged him off.

Eva stood and walked in front of Andy when it looked like he was making to follow.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" she said and he scowled.

"Why not" he demanded.

"Because they obviously want to be alone and Ava has no qualms about kicking your ass for trying to bug them. Let me ask, are you really that pumped for a fight, or are you attracted to one of them?" she asked pleasantly.

"What?!" he yelled making Danny laugh.

Brian, nervous for Eva, took her hand and led her to the chairs. It wasn't until they sat down did he notice he was still holding her hand.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Danny laughed as Ally leaned over, when no one else was looking, and sort of leaned into her side. Danny's smile was almost painful, but she couldn't stop it.

########################################################################################################

"Why'd you drag me away. I'm not scared of Sporto" John said, though there was no heat in his voice.

In fact, he was smiling at the girl as she led him to a forgotten table.

She had found this spot earlier in the week and knew it was perfect if you wanted to be alone.

"Maybe I got tired of sharing you with all of them" she said with a shrug, head tilting to the side as she smiled up at him.

"Getting possessive on me Ava?" he teased and she bit her lip with an innocent look.

"Well if you'd rather have Cherry…" she trailed off and he made a face like he smelled something bad.

"Don't even joke about that Babe" he said making her chuckle.

She walked towards the table, him following close behind as he looked at her backside, holding in a groan at the tantalizing sight and smooth pale thighs.

"Keep looking and I might think you have something naughty on your mind" Ava said, looking at him over her shoulder with teasing eyes.

"You have no idea" was his reply.

She stopped as she made to sit on the wooden table, but Bender didn't stop. He was still buzzed from their kiss earlier and fully intended on continuing.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her face to his, capturing her lips once more.

Ava fisted his shirts in her hands as he coaxed her tongue into his mouth, making both of their breathing pick back up.

His fingerless gloved covered hands slowly moved down her slender neck, down her strong shoulders and tickled her ribs before finding purchase on her hips once more.

He pulled her closer, which Ava willingly allowed.

He explored her mouth more, unable to get enough of the taste of sugar, spice, and something that was entirely Ava.

She was having the same issue with him as she tasted his masculine, clean, yet with a hint of tabasco mouth.

His lips were soft, which she was very happy about.

As their kiss became more heated, and they paid no mind to their fellow detainees and the seconds that soon turned into minutes, the two teens found themselves loosing themselves in a way that they had never experienced before.

"You taste so good" he murmured against her lips, finally having to pull back to breathe.

"So do you, I don't want to stop kissing you" she told him, eyes slowly opening to look into his dark, lustful but happy brown orbs.

"I was hoping you'd say that" he said, going in for another kiss while gently having her hop up higher on the table.

He was once more between her legs, so close that had they not had clothes on, their most intimate parts would have been more than acquainted. Her skirt definitely wasn't giving much barrier, neither was her light green lacey panites.

Bender moaned, leaning into her further and making her lay out on the table as he practically crawled on top of her.

Ava, in hopes of finding a more comfortable position, lifted her hips to scoot further up. Bender's choked moan at the movement made her freeze before smirking evilly and repeating the action with more care.

"You might not want to do that Babe" he warned, one arm now around her back and against the table as the other was placed by her head so his weight wasn't fully on her.

"Why not" she asked with innocent eyes, even though she could guess the answer.

"I doubt you want me to make you cum, right here in the library where any one of those asshole could walk over and see" he told her, pushing his growing excitement against her so that she could see he was serious.

She tilted her head slightly, leaning back on her arms and pushing her chest up.

"Maybe I'm an exhibitionist" she told him, green eyes smoldering.

"You asked for it Ava" he all but growled before kissing her again, slowly allowing one of his hands to crawl to her backside so he could pull her more tightly against him.

She groaned, ending in a squeak when he bit her lip and thrust against her, albeit not as hard as he wanted to.

"John" she said, slightly hoarsely.

"What?" he asked, voice also deeper as he paused, thinking she was going to ask him to stop.

"More" she pleaded making his eyes sparkle as he repeated the action, harder and faster as he started to build up a continuous pace.

His lips moved to her neck, intent on leaving a hickey so the nerd and jock, and everyone else, knew who she was with.

"You know, if you're going to mark me, I'll have to return the favor" she said, almost breathless. "I know what you said about the girls in your wallet, but I might want to make sure everyone knows too" she told him.

"I'll throw the stupid pictures out" he said, kissing her again.

"Good boy" she said making him growl out a chuckle before she raised her own hips, meeting his making them both pant.

Soon, both of her arms were wrapped around him, one arm on his back and the other holding onto his firm rear.

Bender's hips were moving at an incredible pace, humping like a mad man as he continued to kiss and mutter sweet words to her. One hand still holding most of his weight as the other found the heavy flesh of her breast, fueling his desires even over her strategically torn then laced up crop top.

"Right there" Ava suddenly said, voice going up a bit with a startled gasp. She liked what she was feeling. It was different than her own hand, and he felt amazing from what she could gather. She wondered what he looked like, or how big he really was.

Or how talented.

That made her moan again.

"Yes!" Bender said, grunting loudly. He knew he was about to make a mess out of his pants, but at the moment he did not care. He wasn't about to stop just because of soiled clothing.

She felt like nothing he had felt before. His heart was pounding and his mind swirled as his body felt more alive then ever.

"John!" Ava said, biting his shoulder, but not too hard, so her voice was muffled.

He grunted again, stopping his own shout by slamming his mouth down on his hand, almost hurting himself as Ava reached her climax, followed by John after just a moment.

With a few more hip jerks that he didn't seem to be able to control, they fought to calm themselves.

"That was fucking amazing" Bender found himself say, a bit out of breath.

"You can say that again" Ava said dazed, absently stroking his face lovingly.

"Messy, but amazing" he said, realizing how he'd have to find a way to clean his pants before they rejoined the others.

Ava simply laughed.

########################################################################################################

The others were sitting back at their desks, talking lowly among themselves as Carl the janitor walked in, humming to his radio.

"Hi Carl" Eva and Danny said happily, making him smile as he greeted them. He greeted Brian too, but the blonde simply blushed as the preps sniggered.

Carl liked the twins and Danny, and they him. Sure, they made a mess with their pranks, but they usually stayed to help clean up. Plus, he thought most of the people they targeted, mainly his boss, really did deserve it.

"Snagged these" Carl said, revealing Ava's bag of gummies. He looked around confused at not seeing the other girl.

"She's…talking to Bender" Danny said and Carl smirked, shaking his head and remembering his own youthful trysts in the library.

He really hoped the curly and crazy haired teen helped the criminal. If anyone could, he figured it would be her.

"You know…him" Andy said in what was supposed to be a whisper to Eva, Danny, and Brian.

He made it sound like Carl was below him.

"We like people we can have interesting or intelligent conversations with" Danny said, narrowing her eyes as she shot the boy an unfriendly look.

She had noticed though Ally seemed unsure about how to react to her advances, the dark haired girl also snuck glances at the buff boy.

She would admit that it annoyed her to no end.

"Which is why we don't talk to you" Eva added cheerfully to Andrew making Carl snort.

Before the teen could respond, Carl spoke.

"You guys think I'm some untouchable peasant, some lowly serf?" he asked sarcastically making Andrew's face redden at being so easily called out.

"But I know everything that happens in this school" he said.

Eva and Danny shared a look. 'Almost everything' they thought, there was no way he knew about Danny's abilities and their little trip.

'…Right?' they thought before almost immediately dismissing the idea. It was ridiculous, they told themselves, not acknowledging that they fidgeted ever so slightly in their seats.

"Everything" Carl repeated, small smirk in place.

Now the others looked nervous and his smirk widened before he sent a wink to a grinning Eva and Danny, then Bender and Ava who just happened to walk back and retook their seats.

"By the way, that clock is twenty minutes fast" he said nonchalantly, throwing a happy Ava her gummies as she proclaimed how much he rocked, and he strolled out.

Bender smiled slightly, feeling his respect for the older man risen a little. The twins, Danny, and Ally chuckled as the others simply groaned.

########################################################################################################

Another hour or so went by and the teens all moved.

Knowing that Vernon was going to come in any second, Bender moved him and Ava back to their seats and the others followed his example.

He tied his red scarf around her head, laughing when it made a lot of her purple curls start to poof up at odd angles. She grumbled, but allowed it.

Soon, Bender began to whistle a merry marching tune. The twins followed with Brian, then Andy, then Claire.

Alley couldn't whistle, but tried. She felt better when she noticed that Danny didn't seem to be able to accomplish the act either.

Just then, Vernon strutted back in, face as tight and smug as ever.

Bender changed to tune to Beethoven's 5th making Ava and Eva chuckle.

Vernon ignored him and barked, "Alright ladies" he said and the twins and Danny scoffed at his machoistic attitude. "That's thirty minutes for lunch" he told them.

"Here?" Andrew asked him like he was confused.

"Here" Dick nodded.

"Well I think the cafeteria would more suitable for us to eat lunch, sir" Andrew said, almost sounding like a solider.

Vernon narrowed his eyes and thinned his lips. "Well I don't care what you think, Andrew" he hissed, not liking being challenged.

"Uh, Dick?" Bender asked in a 'respectful' tone. "Excuse me, Rich" he corrected when he got a hostile look from the man. "Will milk be made available to us sir?" he asked, folding his hands and acting like a model student.

"We are extremely thirsty sir" Danny added.

"I have a really low tolerance for hydration" Claire added.

"We've seen it happen to her sir, it's really gross" Ava and Eva said with dramatic shutters making Claire glare, but not correct them.

Bender stood with a helpful and happy smile, pulling Ava up with him. "Don't worry, we'll get it" he offered, already knowing what Vernon would say.

'It's still worth a shot' he thought. 'Plus, any chance to mess with the old asshole is welcomed' he reminded himself.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Vernon said, pointing at Ava and Bender with an expression that asked, 'Do I look stupid to you?'

Their answering looks said, 'Yes'.

"Grab some wood you two, you must be insane if you think I'm letting you two roam around" he told them.

He looked at Eva, who smiled charmingly, though she knew he wouldn't pick her.

Danny was hoping he'd pick her, but he looked away. Not comfortable with looking at the pretty girl that some of the teachers had taken to gossiping about.

The idea of homosexuals of any kind made him decisively uncomfortable.

He finally landed on Andrew. "You and…" he trailed off as Andrew tried to point to Claire, who sat up straighter with a smile.

"You, hey you" Vernon yelled at Allison, who hadn't been paying attention as she was looking at one of Danny's drawings.

"Wake her up, this isn't a nursing home" he said meanly making the twins glare as Danny sneered at him.

Danny knew this was coming, but that didn't mean she liked it. She was hoping Vernon would have changed and picked her seeing as other things changed.

Ally stood, her own mild glare in place as she huffed and walked over to them. She left her bag with Danny, which did placate the tan teen seeing as it showed a level of trust between them.

She knew that Ally didn't go anywhere without her bag, so this sign made her hopeful.

"There's a soft drink machine in the teachers' lounge" Vernon grumbled. "Let's go" he ordered.

Danny was trying to calm herself and remind herself that Ally did seem interested in her, if not a little confused over these seemingly new emotions.

It was working until she saw Andrew discreetly check out Ally.

And Ally seemed to return it.

The twins both bit their lips and shared a nervous look. They saw the two teens also and could only guess how Danny was feeling.

Or what she was planning.

Danny's nostrils flared as she saw the jock and basket case leave the room, followed by Vernon.

'Well, this won't do' she thought, magic swirling inside her at her raging emotions. 'It would seem I need to pump up my game' she thought.

If Ally thought Danny flirted now, she had no idea just how much Danny planned to boost her efforts to woo the pretty quiet girl.

'Game on, Sporto' Danny thought, captivating cinnamon eyes taking on a determined edge. 'Game on'.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? I wanted to make a little cliffy at the end of this one. I had a bit of limes in this one. There will be more detailed lemons and limes to come, from all the couples. I just have Ava and Bender moving slightly faster than the others, but don't worry, they will all get their moments. Next chapter has the lunch scene, some fluff, and an interesting twist that has to do with the closet punishment. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until then, have a great night.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN THE BREAKFEAST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Thank you guys so much for waiting and thanks for the reviews, I will answer or put your name in the next one. Kind of tired, but didn't want you to have to wait another night for this chapter. (I say this at the end, but limes were moved to next chapter because I wanted to make another cliffy…sorry). Anyway, hope you like this chapter and it makes you laugh and tear up like it did me. More interaction between Brian and Eva here, even more Ally and Danny in next chapter. Some fluff for Bender and Ava. And yes, I will reveal Danny's plan that is mentioned in the next chapter. Also, I'll fix grammar and everything tomorrow night after work. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Scars, Dreams, and Making Genuine Connections.

Ally walked in silence with Andy, Dick having pointed them in the right direction with a grunt before going back to his own lunch.

She pretended not to see him, not giving him the chance to ignore her presence first.

"So" Andy said, hands in his pocket as he looked at her. Ally tensed, she wasn't spoken to often and definitely not by someone like Andy. "What's your poison?" he asked.

She only stared at him.

He stopped walking, leaning against the wall.

Thinking he needed to clarify, he continued. "What do you like to drink?" he asked.

She continued to simply stare.

Finally seeing that she wasn't going to respond, he blew air out of his mouth as his face tightened. He was used to girls acting a certain way around him, especially if he talked to them. "Never mind" he muttered as he started walking again.

She let him get a little ways ahead of her before deciding to start to mess with his head and test him.

"Vodka" she said making him pause before looking back at her with raised brows.

"Vodka?" he repeated and she nodded, blowing hair out of her face as she strutted passed him, feeling as if she had the upper hand.

It's how she always felt when she got someone to believe one of her lies, whenever someone saw her.

Whenever her mom or dad saw her.

"When do you drink vodka?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Whenever" she said back with a small smirk and a huff, arms splaying wide for a moment.

"Do your parents know about this?" he asked seriously and she chuckled making him blush.

He started to stomp off, fed up with people laughing at him today.

"Yeah, they think it's a riot" she said with an eyeroll.

"Yeah, guess that was kinda stupid" he admitted, slowing down again.

They walked for a bit in silence. Him strolling with a confident air, though there was a tad amount of awkward there as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Ally kept to the wall.

"So" he said again, checking her out from the corner of his eye.

Ally saw but didn't know what he was doing.

"Why are you here?" he asked casually, trying not to hint at how curious he really was.

"Why are you" she shot back automatically.

Andy's spine stiffened uncomfortably. He licked his lip and tried to play it off with a shrug.

"I'm here because my Dad and Couch don't want me to think I've got an easy ride. They want me to stay on my game and be humble so I don't lose any matches and get full of myself" he told her.

"Wow" she said, slightly drawing out the word. Andy started to relax before she continued. "Now why don't you try to shock me with the truth?" she asked sarcastically.

"Whatever" he spat angrily before quickly storming ahead of her to the teachers' lounge.

A smirking Ally followed at her own pace.

########################################################################################################

While waiting for Ally and Andy to come back, the others moved around the room.

Danny stayed at her desk, drawing something furiously.

Eva and Ava were whispering to each other close to Claire, who was leaning against the weird statue.

Bender was looking through a magazine, his eyes kept darting from the pages to Ava as Brian sat beside him, somewhat hesitantly.

Ava and Eva would pause to look at the boys before smiling and whispering again.

This had Bender puffing out his chest and smirking as Brian began to grow a little too confident.

"Hey Ava, you ever consider dating a guy like this? His nuts are so big he can't walk. What about you Claire, Eva? I mean, if he had a nice car, though you'd probably have to ride shotgun" he said in an afterthought.

"If he knew how to treat a lady like me" Ava said with humor.

"Are you a lady today?" Eva joked.

"Today, yes. Tomorrow may be a different story. I make a sexy dude" Ava told her with a brow wiggle.

"Do you know what I wish I was doing?" Claire said, bored enough that she was willing to talk to the twins.

"Be anywhere but here?" Ava guessed.

"That too" Claire admitted. "I wish I was on a plane, to France" she told them.

"I'd rather go to Ireland, or New Orleans" Eva said and the girls began talking about the pros and cons of different places.

The twins shared a look, putting their talk about the boys and what Ava did with Bender to the side for now.

Ava ran her hand through her curls distractedly as John's eyes followed the motions, even as he talked with Brian.

He heard what the nerd said and decided to stir up a little trouble.

"Oh, you and Claire, did it?" he asked loudly making them all look over.

"What?" Claire asked as they looked over.

"Nothing, we'll talk about it later" Brian told Bender, but the other boy wasn't about to let it go.

"Oh, you're right, you weren't motioning to Claire" he said making Brian sag in relief. "You were motioning to Eva" he said and the nerd felt like the world was out to get him.

"What's he talking about?" Claire demanded.

Eva looked torn between sadness and anger.

Ava shook her head, hand on her sister's shoulder. Even Danny looked over to shake her head before going back to what she was doing.

"Nothing, he's lying" Brian insisted, voice going up with panic as he saw Eva's expression.

"Well Brian here was stating that besides a rage assortment of babes in Niagara Falls, he and one of you were riding the flesh pony. But since Eva is a virgin…" he trailed off.

He wasn't fond of Brian's insinuations about his friend.

Then his eyes darkened.

"And I _know_ you weren't talking about _my_ Ava" he said with a threat in his voice, making it sound slightly deeper.

"No!" Brian squeaked.

"Little pig!" Claire spat with anger.

"Yours?" Ava asked Bender with her usual raised brow and smirk.

He didn't answer besides a small flash of his smile.

"That's pretty low Brian" Eva said with a sigh, crossing her arms.

"He's lying, you now that he's lying, right?" he protested weakly.

"So you wouldn't have let him believe that if we hadn't heard?" Eva asked with disbelief and hope.

"I-" he said, cutting himself off as he didn't even know the answer.

Eva's face fell.

"Dude" Ava said making him swallow.

"Eva-" he tried, but she turned, not looking at him.

"We really don't appreciate this Brian" Claire told him, crossing her arms as well.

"I wasn't saying that" he said, though it was very strongly.

Eva's saddened face caused a strange ache in his chest.

"Were you or were you not motioning to them?" Bender persisted before seeing Ava's frown.

"I didn't want them to know I was a virgin ok? I'm sorry that I'm a virgin!" he finally yelled.

Brian had never been good with too much pressure.

Claire gave a small smile and tilted her head.

"Why didn't you want us to know you were a virgin?" she asked with a little chuckle.

"Why did you want us to know you were one?" Eva couldn't help but shoot back at the now red-faced girl.

"Because it's my business, my own personal business" he said embarrassed.

"Well Brian, it doesn't sound like you have any business" Bender said with a snicker.

"No need to shame" Ava and Eva said and he held up his hands with a smirk. He opened his mouth to speak but Claire cut him off.

"I don't care if a guy is a virgin" she said, shocking the two boys.

"You don't?" Brian asked hopefully before looking at Eva. She sighed, but gave decided not to be too mad at him.

That didn't mean she was going to act like everything was roses and sunshine.

"I don't care" she said.

"What about you?" Bender asked Ava, feeling a little nervous.

"As long as we care about each other, why would anything else matter?" she said with a shrug.

"I care about you" he said automatically.

"I care about you too" she told him and they shared a smile, ignoring the others.

Eva was grinning, looking between both of them.

Brian was giving a small smile to Eva.

Claire was pouting that none of them were looking at her before going back to daydreaming about being pampered in France.

########################################################################################################

Andrew and Ally walked back in and Ally couldn't help but notice the self-satisfied smirk on Danny's face as she took her seat.

Andrew handed Claire a soda, took one then sat down.

Bender began throwing cokes out. Ally caught it without even looking away from Danny.

"Now that was bad ass" the pretty tan said making Ally duck her head.

Before John could move to Brian's table or mention anything about lunch, Ava took his hand and pulled him to his chair as she pulled out lunch from her bag.

"I got you lunch too" she told him softly, pulling out a full sandwich, some veggies, and chocolate.

"You made this for me?" he asked, smiling a little. She nodded, taking out her own lunch. "You even put meat on it, salami" he said.

"Well, you said it was your favorite" she muttered, not bringing up that she thought he needed the protein.

She felt a warm feeling on her cheek, eyes opening slightly before she turned quickly.

John had kissed her cheek, though now he was eating his food.

Sure, they had done a good amount of kissing but something about that was so sweet, so…genuine.

She smiled, taking a bite of her sandwich as everyone ate in silence.

Bender stood, realizing that he forgot his and Ava's sodas on the preps table. As he reached for them, Claire smiled at him.

"Where's your lunch" she asked, lightly fluttering her lashes.

"Ava's wearing it" he said not missing a beat.

"Rawr" Ava said as Claire made a disgusted face.

"Can I eat" she said with attitude.

"What's that?" he couldn't help but ask the red head, seeing the weird little tray she pulled out. Andy pulled out half of a store, not noticing their looks.

Ally threw her lunch meat on the statue making Danny chuckle as they both worked to sweeten up her sandwich before Ally took a huge, loud bite of it.

"Sushi" Claire told him, giggling at his confused face.

"Su-shi?" he asked, dragging out the word. He saw the twins and Danny's grossed out faces and was hesitant about the food.

"Raw fish, seaweed and rice" Eva told him, sounding sick.

He made a grossed-out face with Brian.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue down your throat, but you'll eat that?" he asked and she whined.

"Can I eat?" she all but begged.

"I don't know, try it" he told her before reaching for the sodas again.

"Hey" Andy said, going to push his hand back.

"It's ours, Asshole" Bender said, rolling his eyes.

"Well maybe I want them now" Andy snapped. It had just been his natural reaction to push Bender's hand away from the food, but now he couldn't back down from the other boy.

"It's nice to want" Bender said sarcastically.

"I am so sick of you" Andy said, standing and pushing Bender.

In the blink of an eye, the two boys were fighting before anyone could react. There was a rip and Andy was looking at Bender's arm in surprise.

He had ripped the other boy's sleeve, exposing a large burn.

"This is what happens when you spill paint in my house" Bender said, hiding his pain with a sneer as he pushed the other boy away from him.

"You're lying" Andy said after a beat, though he didn't look too sure.

There was silence as Ava stood, moving to Bender's side. He subconsciously kept himself between her and Andy.

"You don't believe me?" he asked, eyes hardening with hurt and anger.

"How dumb can you fucking be!?" Ava demanded of Andy.

"Did I stutter?" the blonde asked, ignoring Ava.

Bender did something that none of them saw coming, he took his shirt off. Ava felt her eyes tear up as she saw all the scars that littered his body.

Now everyone was speechless.

"How is this for a lie? Did I fucking stutter?" he asked, voice tight. "See I don't think I need to hang out with you fucking dildos any longer" he spat, turning to see Ava looking at him with tears in her big green eyes as she tried not to make any noise.

He looked at her, a look of shame crossed his face before he glared and grabbed his shirt, stomping off.

He jumped onto the railing, pushing things left and right before shouting out loudly. Some of them were surprised that Vernon didn't come running in.

'Now she knows about you. She's knows you're weak and she won't like you. She'll pity you' he thought with anguish.

"You shouldn't have said that" Claire said in a small voice.

"I thought he was lying, like he does about everything else" Andy defended himself, still pale.

"He's never lied to us, any of us at any point today, jackass" Danny snapped.

"How fucking full of your own shit can you get?" Eva asked the jock cuttingly.

Andy turned to Ava, but before he could say whatever he was going to say, her fist had already connected with his nose.

"How could you!" she shouted, not knowing Bender could hear. "You're just as bad as all the other useless, blind fucks in this town" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Andy's nose was bleeding and he was flat on his ass, but Ava wasn't looking at his reaction, or anyone else for that matter as she quickly made her way after Bender.

They were a little ways away from the others and she slowly walked up to him, looking at his tense, taught back which was once more covered.

She knew he knew she was there. She saw him tense up.

"Please don't push me away John" she said with worry. "Please, let me in. I'm not asking for you to tell me everything, nothing unless you're comfortable. I care about you, more than you know. More than I can even explain, I want to help you" she told him, taking tentative steps closer.

"You want to help me" he said, covering the waver in his voice with an angry hiss.

She heard it anyway.

"How the fuck can you help me Ava, you barely know me? I don't want your pity, or your rich girl money. I'm not a hand out" he said before snapping his mouth shut.

Even now he was trying not to say anything that would make her truly upset.

'So considerate, even if he won't admit it' she thought.

"I know you're not and I would never think that of you. It's not pity, it's compassion. There is a difference. Let me know you, please. We'll get to know each other. I know the police around here are useless. I met one when Vernon tried to call them on us" she said and he looked at her quickly in worry, revealing the tear stains on his cheeks.

"But you can stay with me, live with me. Stay with us. Don't go back to them" she said pleadingly.

"Stay with you" he said, giving a humorless chuckle as he stood and faced her. "In that nice house of yours? With your perfect family? You don't want trash like me there" he said.

"You aren't trash John, this town is trash. Not you" she told him and he looked at her.

"Live with me, I know it sounds crazy and fast. I'm not saying we suddenly live in the same room. You would have your own room and be around people who care about you" she said and he looked away.

"Who love you" she said and his gaze snapped back to hers in shock.

He looked at her for a moment, not moving a muscle.

"Just think about it" she whispered, turning when it didn't look like he was going to respond.

She held in more tears but was going to give him the time alone she thought he needed.

She didn't know that John was scared and so very tired of being alone. He almost always felt alone, but not when he was around her.

Just as her foot touched the first step, she found two strong arms wrapped around her arms and stomach, keeping her close as Bender pulled her against his solid chest.

"Please…don't leave me" he said in a small voice. A stark contrast from anything she had ever heard from him so far.

"Never" she promised, slowly turning, not moving his arms away from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You'll stand by me?" he asked, thinking it was almost too good to true.

"As long as you want me" she told him with conviction.

Slowly, he gave a small smile.

"You're in for a long, long ride" he warned her and she smiled too.

"Good thing I'm patient huh?" she asked and he chuckled. "For you at least" she corrected.

"I'm an asshole, I can't promise we won't fight or I won't hurt your feelings at any point…but I'll do my best not too and to make it up to you" he promised and her eyes took on a gentle glint.

"Ditto" she said and he laughed, the tear stains on his cheeks now beginning to dry.

"Would your dad really let me live with you?" he asked her, putting his forehead on hers.

"Oh yeah, he thinks you're a blast. Apparently I talk you up and he thought you were funny and cute. I think he's picking out our future children's names" she teased.

"Hmmm, like the way he thinks" he said surprising her.

"Well, well, well, a domesticated man at heart" she said, lips barely touching his.

"When you're whipped, you're whipped" he sighed dramatically making her laugh. "I know when I'm caught" he told her wisely.

"Too true, now I think this is the part where we kiss" she informed him.

"Well if you're sure. Have I told you I love bossy girls?" he asked, about to full on kiss her.

"Good to know, and yes I'm sure. Now, kiss" she told him lowly.

"Yes ma'am" he said before finally their eyes closed and they were once more lost in feeling and taste of each other.

There was no move to take it further, only taking and giving each other much needed love and comfort.

########################################################################################################

 _"Oh, Mr. Johnson. I simply have to confess how I feel for you" Eva, in a tight school girl uniform said breathily._

 _"And how do you feel Ms. Bedlam" a buff, manly Brian asked. His smirk showing off his perfect, braces lacking teeth._

 _"You fill me with indescribable lust. I think I love you and I can't control myself" she told him wantonly, hands roaming over her voluminous curves that were scantily covered._

 _"I can't really blame you Ms. Bedlam" he said, standing from where he had been leaning casually on his desk. "I must admit, even though you're my student, I too have trouble controlling myself around you" he said._

 _"Oh Mr. Johnson" she asked, hand going to her mouth as her eyes widened. "What ever will we do?" she asked him innocently._

 _"What we have to do my dear" he said, grabbing her plump rear and pulling her against his hard body getting an excited yelped in response. "Make sweet, sweet love" he said with passion._

 _In the next instant, they were kissing and sucking on each other's necks._

 _"Oh Brian" Eva moaned, making him growl in want as he prepared to rip of that little skirt of hers._

 _"Brian" she said again, louder._

"Brian!" Eva said and Brian jumped, looking around before where he was set back in his head. "Are you ok, you were kind of mumbling?" the pink haired beauty asked him.

"Um, wha-yeah" he stuttered, realizing he was having a day dream of Eva and now had a very obvious, very persistent erection.

Luckily, he was still sitting at his table so it was hidden.

"What were you thinking about?" Eva asked him and he blushed hardcore making her grin.

"Um, chemistry" he muttered.

"That's disappointing" she sighed and he looked at her as she looked to the front. "Because I had a _very_ interesting dream about you" she told him and his jaw dropped.

"Uh- a dream?" he asked, but at that moment, Bender and Ava walked down looking much happier.

"What happened to you?" Bender asked Andy, seeing his nose red and puffy.

Claire had helped him clean it up.

Ally and Danny snickered from the back.

The dark dressed, black haired teen was still trying to get Danny show her the surprise she said she made for her.

However, Danny claimed she wanted to wait for the 'right' moment and hid it.

Ally was trying not to pout in hopes that this miracle moment would hurry up and happen.

"He walked into a fist" Danny deadpanned.

Bender snorted as Ally gave a loud "Ha!". Danny looked very pleased with herself as Andy scowled, crossing his arms and scooting down in his chair.

"Your girlfriend hit him" Claire said, pointing at Ava as she spoke in a tattling voice.

"You're the best Babe" Bender told Ava, kissing right under her where her chin met her neck. Claire looked shocked, as if he'd be appalled or something.

Ava winked at Eva, making her jump up and walk towards them. She lightly ran her finger tips over Brian's shoulders making him lick his lips before he followed.

Danny took Ally's hand, and kept a hold of it, as she walked over to them.

Ally looked at her, but didn't try to take her hand back. She bit her lip, feeling warm and bubbly in her stomach.

Ava and Bender went to the door, poking their heads out in a comical scene.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked, voice sounding a bit off from the damage on his nose.

"We're going on a fieldtrip" Bender told him, taking a hold of Ava's hand as he opened the door.

"We can't leave" Brian said as Eva looked at him and tilted her head.

"You never think of being bad?" she asked and he gulped.

"Sometimes" he admitted.

Eva smiled, biting her bottom pink lip softly. "Come on Brian" she said, excitement in her eyes. "Be bad with me" she said and he nodded so much she thought he'd hurt his head.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked.

"Who invited you?" Ava asked, though she didn't really care.

Claire glared at her as Andy stood.

"I'm not going" he said.

"Good" Bender said simply.

"Fine, I'll go" Andy stated.

"Lame" the twins said before Bender smirked.

"Come on" he said, leading them all out. Brian, Andy, and Claire followed them like children who had never seen the outside world before.

Claire fluffed her hair, not seeing Eva making faces at her making Brian try to smother his laughter as Danny and Ally snickered behind her back.

She strolled up to catch up to Bender and Ava who were in the front. She saw them holding hands, but still put on a flirty face and matching Bender's steps.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" she asked, feeling a twinge of annoyance when he didn't look at her.

"I don't" he said simply, letting go of Ava's hand so he could throw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in so they were walking and leaning against each other.

"Well then how do you know when he'll be back?" she asked, now started to frown when he rolled his eyes.

"I don't" he said again before looking back at Brian, wiggling his brows. "Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" he asked.

The girls smiled that they still made it to John's locker like in the movie. They enjoyed the chase when trying to get away from Vernon.

Ally and Danny enjoyed watching the others as they simply leaned against the wall.

"This way" Bender said.

"No, we're done listening to you. This way" Andy snapped.

"You don't know what you're talking about man" John protested.

"No, you don't" Andy said back.

"You literally said he lived her earlier, I think he would know you dick wand" Ava told him with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously, you would probably such a cool dude if you could get over yourself".

"We have to go" Brian said panicking.

"Relax, at most he gives us another detention. It doesn't actually count against you, but I can understand it causing issues at home" Eva said in an attempt to calm him.

"We're going this way. Anyone who wants to get outta here, follow me" Andy said, running the wrong way.

Claire hesitated, but followed.

The others looked at Bender for what to do.

He grunted annoyed, "It's fine" Ava told him. "We can help them, though they won't appreciate it" she said guessing his internal struggle.

With that said, they ran after the other two.

As they knew, they ran into a metal gate.

"Fuck" Andy said, knowing he just screwed them over.

"I told you Sporto" Bender said, mind moving quickly. Ava's mind was a step ahead though.

"Fuck you" Andy snapped, unable to stop himself.

"No, fuck you. Why didn't you listen to John?" Claire asked.

"Why didn't you!" Eva shot back and Claire didn't have an answer.

"We're gonna get in trouble" Danny said, though it was more in a sing song fashion.

"No, just-" Bender went to say, but Ava distracted him, dragging him into an intense kiss. Just as he became dazed, she pulled back.

"Not this time John, this time it's me" she said and his eyes widened. "Get him back" she told Eva who saluted her, trying to hide her nerves.

She didn't want her sister alone with Vernon in a closet, neither did Danny.

Neither could decide if it was because they were worried what Vernon would do, or if they would need to help her hide a body after.

Or both.

Before he could properly protest, she kissed him again before jerking back and running off, singing at the top of her lungs.

"Why do good girls like bad guys? I had this question for a real long time. I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see. So, why do all the good girls fall in love with me!" she almost screamed, going down a hall.

"Come on, or she'll be mad at both of us" Eva told Bender, practically having to have Danny and Ally help her drag him back to the library as he wouldn't look away from where Ava went.

'What's going to happen?' Danny and Eva thought, looking at each other from behind his back as they all ran back to safety.

They didn't know what was going to happen. Would it stay close to the story, or change completely? There was no way of telling since Ava made this major change. They had been changing everything, yet things kept mainly to the movie. But this? It would be a guessing game from now on, well more than it was with the other changes they made. There was only one thing for certain since Ava took Bender's place, unwilling to put him in Vernon's sights once more.

They were now officially off script.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Like it? I had to move the limes to the next chapter, sorry. But, there will definitely be sexy time in the next one (assuming you were bummed you didn't read much in this one besides the cheesy romance novel in Brian's head). Next chapter does still have a good amount of things from the story, but we learn other things too. There's also, drugs, limes, more violence, and more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great night.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN THE BREAKFEAST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** I'm sorry these take so long you guys, but work takes a lot out of me. But, I have my days off coming up, so I'm going to be working on it more those days. We aren't allowed to take paper, or write online or even read at my work, even on breaks or these would probably be showing up a lot sooner. Anyway, after this there are only two chapters left. The next chapter is the rest of the movie, the Sunday and Monday after. Then the last chapter is the high school reunion showing what's been happening in their lives. **Amber0522:** Your review literally made my day, you have no idea. **Sillygabby:** Well, I consider Vernon an overconfident egomaniac creep, so not many things stop him from doing what he wants. Hope you enjoy what I did! **LaShayma16:** I've never seen True Blood, sorry I don't have TV and Netflix has been acting up. I will look into that and the Avenger stories though in the future. I definitely have plans for the twins in the Avengers, but that is in the far, far future. Sorry. Next story I'm putting up will be the twins in the Lost Boys. Then a few more twin stories, that I will announce in order in the Lost Boys one, but then I'll be taking a break from the twins and exploring other ocs for a bit (and some dark and yandere kind of stories). But the twins will eventually be back! However, more updates about that in the Lost Boys fanfiction and possibly at the end of this one. **SabrinaTeenagedB:** Thank you, thank you. I try. **Guests:** Thank you so much! I'll look into those ideas for sure. **Ash B Bramble, Ttieanimegurl, Welisarne, KittenBonBon, BookReader24** and **Yoseko:** Thank you all so very, very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And yes, there is still more pain for Claire and Vernon to come in the next chapters as well. Sorry for the long authors notes. Enjoy!

 **WARNING: There is a detailed lime in this chapter.**

Chapter 7: She Was Doing What Under the Table!?

Vernon heard singing and recognized the voice. "Damnit" he cursed before taking off for where the voice was, the gym.

He came up on the stretched form of Ava as she tried to throw the ball and make it.

His eyes found her round backside for a moment before he spoke.

"Bedlam" he barked, standing straighter as she turned.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" she told him uncaringly.

"Give me the ball" he demanded.

"Gross, but ok" she said, shrugging and rolling the ball to him.

He glared, kicking it and making her duck.

"You fucking lunatic" she snapped, avoiding his hand when he tried to grab her. She sneered and walked ahead of him.

He glared, but didn't attempt to grab her again.

Vernon alternated between glaring at the back of her head and checking out her rear end.

They made it back to the others, Ava with her arms open like a rock star getting applause, which Danny and Eva supplied.

Vernon glared as Ava moved over to Bender, kissing the smiling teen on the cheek.

"Ms. Smart Ass here thought it would be fun to take a fieldtrip, so I'm going to have to deprive you of her shinning personality" Vernon said snidely.

Ava rolled her eyes, turned to Bender, kissing him on the mouth.

"Come on!" Vernon snapped, going to grab her.

Bender pushed him, making him almost fall and his eyes widened in shock.

"Do NOT touch her" Bender said, face thunderous. "I would have thought you'd have better manners Dick" Bender spat at him.

"Thanks Babe" Ava said, kissing Bender and calming him down. She didn't want Vernon's attention moved back to the boy, even if he wanted to take the heat off of her.

"Here, maybe you'll get him to burst a blood vessel" Ava said, handing her sister her purse. Eva snickered.

"I'll do my best" Eva told her in a serious voice. She stood up and said, "Oh captain, my captain" making Ava and Danny laugh.

Ava turned and winked at Danny. "Get the girl Danny" she said.

Danny saluted her.

"Yes sir!" she said and Ava nodded while Ally blushed and tried to hide in her hair. She gave Danny a small smile and eeped.

Ava strutted back to Vernon, sending one last wink at a nervous Bender. Danny and Eva were a tad nervous also, but were confident that Ava could handle herself.

If not…they were sure they could find plenty of places to hide Vernon's body.

"Lighten up Sporto" Ava told Andy, "And Cherry, hands off my man" she added, walking out the double doors.

Bender smiled at what she said but sent a glare at a smug looking Vernon before he disappeared out the doors too.

Bender saw the look Danny and Eva shared and had to restrain himself from running after Vernon and Ava.

Only Eva's head shake stopped him, though he wasn't pleased about it.

'Better not touch my girl' he thought before pausing. 'My girl?' he asked himself before coming to a definite decision. 'Yeah, my girl' he thought.

He looked down, hiding the smile that was so wide, it made his cheeks sore.

########################################################################################################

Ava rolled her eyes as she was lead into the closet with Vernon behind her.

"Came out of closet long time ago, trying to put me back in won't help" she muttered. "Definitely telling Dad about all this" she sighed.

"What did you say?" Vernon demanded as he shut the door behind him.

"Just remembering everything for when I report you to the school board later on" she told him casually.

She turned, seeing the door closed and her defenses went up. She made sure to keep facing him and prepared for any sudden movements.

Still, her face only showed that she was unimpressed and bored.

"You think you're hot shit, don't you Bedlam?" he sneered, hands going on his hips as he once more brought attention to his ridiculous outfit.

"I don't think, I know" she told him confidently.

"I can make your life hell. You should learn some respect" Vernon threatened, scowling when she scoffed.

"You can try, but you'll fail. I don't respond well to bullying. But if it makes you feel like a man, be my guest and go ahead. It only makes my future law suit against you stronger" she stated, leaning against an old desk.

"I'm important. People look up to me, they respect me" he bragged.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt" was her response.

"You think you're tough" he snapped, agitation growing as she didn't respond the way he wanted.

"Tougher than you" was the easy retort.

"Here" he said suddenly, moving closer and leaning over slightly. He presented his left cheek.

Ava held up her fingers in a cross. "Don't come any closer, I don't know what you have" she said, disgusted look on her face.

Her contempt for the man was at full force.

"I'll give you a free shot, right here" he said, snickering.

Ava raised a brow, lightly tilting her head.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that. I'll hit you, knocking your punk ass out and then you try to sue me or get me expelled since technically I attacked first" she said, shaking her head at how simple he was.

"Unlike you, I actually use my brain on a daily basis" she told him. "I'll wait until you really fuck up, then your ass is gonna know real pain" she said.

He scoffed, standing straight again. He didn't believe her for one moment.

"Chicken shit" he insulted making her glared, jaw tensing.

With a superior smirk, he pretended to go to punch her.

Ava however, took this as an actual attack.

"I fear for my life!" she shouted, while moving like a snake.

She struck, fist flying out before he ever had a chance to move. Vernon might have worked out every now and then, if he felt like it, but Ava worked out all the time with Eva.

Since they could lift almost twice their weight and she took boxing, her fist was practically a weapon.

She punched him in the stomach, making him gag and tumble over just as her knee lifted and connected with his nose.

He was done and out for the count in a heap of pain, which he would feel when he awoke.

"Come at me bitch" she spat at the unconscious man.

Carl, having heard the commotion came running in.

He looked between the two, back and forth before shaking his head.

"You should stay, it'll piss Adam off more" he said, making Ava smirk. "I'll handle this stupid bastard" he said, shaking his head.

He just grabbed a foot and dragged him out.

He threw Ava the key to the room before closing the door and dragging Vernon somewhere else, which ended up being the girls' bathroom on the top floor.

With a jolly whistle, Carl went back to work.

Ava, even though she had the key, decided a more dramatic entrance was in order.

########################################################################################################

"Are you ok?" Brian asked Eva, seeing as she kept looking at the ceiling.

"Just waiting for Ava" she told him and he looked confused.

"But she's with Vernon" he reminded her.

"Not for long" was her answer before looking at him. "Brian, do you like me?" she asked making him choke on his spit as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"W-what?" he asked, voice going up in pitch.

"Do you like me? I like you, though I'm still not happy with you talking about me behind my back" she told him.

"I- I'm sorry" he said and she smiled.

"I forgive you, but you didn't answer my question" she told him.

"Um, well" he said, pulling on the collar of his sweater. He was trying to work up the nerve to tell her, especially since she admitted that she liked him first. "Yes, I like you. Though I don't know if you wanna date someone like me" he said, sounding sad at the end though he tried to play it off.

"I do though" she said making him look at her in astonishment.

She winked and went back to digging around in Ava's backpack.

"Danny?" Ally asked quietly as the other girl turned to her. She still wasn't showing her whatever she made.

But something else was on Ally's mind.

"What did Ava mean?" she asked and Danny sighed, running a hand nervously through her hair.

"I like you Ally, I mean _like like_ " she said shocking the other girl. "I don't know if you like me like that, or even like girls in general, but I want to get to know you more and maybe even date" she said, laying everything out there.

"I-" Ally said before biting her lip, she pulled on her sweater thinking on what to say. "I think I like you too, but I didn't even know I liked girls. I think I need some time to think" she said, afraid of Danny's reaction.

She didn't want Danny to start ignoring her like everyone else.

Danny gave a small, kind smile.

She had guessed as much.

She surprised Ally by leaning over and very softly kissing her cheek.

"It's ok, take all the time you need. Just know that no matter what…I'll always be your friend" she said and Ally gave a grateful smile before trying to hide in her hair again.

Danny chuckled lowly with a head shake.

Bender couldn't get his leg to stop shaking. He was thinking of sneaking out again to find Ava, pretty sure that she was in the supply closet Vernon often put him in.

He did _not_ like Vernon alone with Ava. He knew Danny and Eva had something planned and he was definitely going to get in on whatever it was.

Between worrying about Ava and the looks Claire kept sending him, Bender was on edge.

'My girl' he mentally repeated. 'Girlfriend, a real serious one. I won't fuck this up' he vowed to himself.

"Why aren't you smoking yet?" Claire asked, turning to look at him with big eyes. She tilted her head slightly and gave a small smile.

"Do you think Vernon is coming back in or something?" she added.

"I doubt that's why he's anxious" Andy said, shaking his head.

Eva rolled her eyes at the girl with Danny, who stuck out her tongue. Brian and Ally snickered as Andy tried to hide a laugh.

"You don't need her around to have a good time you know" Claire pressed on in an 'innocent' voice. She bit her lipgloss coated bottom lip.

"Actually, I do" Bender sneered making Claire's mouth fall open lightly.

"Didn't my sister say stay off her man Cherry?" Eva asked annoyed.

"That's what I heard" Danny added.

"I was just saying that he didn't need her around to have a good time. He barely knows her, right? I'm sure he could find other-" Claire was cut off when they all heard a creak from up above.

Danny and Eva smiled, "Ava" they said.

"What-" Andy went to ask before a part of the ceiling fell in and Ava came flying through screaming.

"Fuuuckk!" she shouted, hitting the upstairs.

Eva, Danny, and Bender ran up to her as the others stood.

Brian smiled amazed as Ally smirked.

Andy looked a tad star struck himself as Claire was once more impersonating a gold fish.

"Hey Ava" Bender said, smile wide as he helped her up.

"Forgot my pencil" she said innocently making him laugh as Danny muttered about crazy best friends and Eva snickered.

"What the hell was that!?" the heard from the hall and everyone ran to their seats.

Claire and Andy were back next to each other as everyone was once more in their original seats.

Ava was under Bender's desk.

Vernon stormed in.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, looking around angrily. He had a wad of bloody tissue stuffed up his nose, making him sound a bit off.

Bender went to respond before his eyes widened and he forgot how to speak, totally tuning out what the others were saying.

Ava had kissed right next to his knee.

Having a wicked idea, she smiled evilly as she slowly moved her hands up his jean covered legs.

He did a slight leg twitch as she made it to his knees, but she had no intention of stopping. That was, unless he stopped her.

Bender had no intention of stopping her ever.

She bit her lip, her own nerves and excitement growing as her hands dragged closer to his thighs.

John scooted down slightly, invitingly, so no one could see what may possibly happen. He was really hoping something would happen!

Ava's hands finally rested right on his growing bulge making him have to bite back a moan.

Vernon was still droning on about something, but Bender didn't know what.

He also didn't know that Eva and Danny saw his face and decided to help Ava out by continually distracting Vernon.

This way everyone was on him and them, giving Ava a chance to do…whatever she was doing under the table.

They really didn't want to think on it.

Ava slowly dragged the zipper of his jeans down, stifling a giggle at how his hands clenched the seat of his chair.

She waited a moment, wondering if he wanted her to stop, but one of his hands shot out and helped her finish unzipping and opening his pants.

Her warm hand moved to the inside and his mouth dropped slightly, breath picking up as he felt her over him. His boxers were the only thing separating skin to skin contact.

Ava felt him hardening further in her hand, making her press her thighs together as she gently pulled him out.

She was happy when he scooted down even more.

She pulled him out of his boxers and stared at his manhood transfixed. She leaned forward and gently kissed the head making him swallow thickly as he prayed she wouldn't stop.

She was pleased to find that he smelled clean, like soap and the same smell that was spicy and all Bender.

She licked the tip, this time hearing a moan come out of the boy before her.

"What was that?" Vernon asked and Bender, who seemed to be sweating a bit, only shook his head.

"He hasn't been feeling good since you took Ava" Danny quickly said.

"Where is my sister" Eva demanded.

"Don't worry about it" Vernon snapped.

"I believe they have a right to know sir" Andy added.

Bender tuned them back out, concentrating on the kitty licks to the head of his now very hard member.

Ava was surprised about the size and girth, wondering if the pulsating tan organ would actually fit inside of her.

She leaned forward again, now lathering the flesh in kitten licks that had Bender biting back a sigh. He had to actually bite his fist when she took his whole length in her mouth.

At that moment, Vernon stomped out of the room.

Before anyone could say anything, Bender tucked himself in making Ava pout before he practically dragged her out from under the table, threw her over his shoulder, slapped her ass, and ran off to the most secluded corner they could find.

"What was that about?" Claire asked as Ally snickered.

Eva shook her head, muttering about mental scars as Danny catcalled making Brian blush and Andy tried not to think about it. He suspiciously fidgeted in his seat before 'fixing' his pants.

It caused Danny to pretend gag as Eva's muttering became a tad more desperate.

Once they were alone, Bender put Ava on a table and kissed her, not giving her the chance to speak.

When they finally pulled back, she panted, "Can I do it again?" she asked making him moan.

"Fuck, yes" he breathed and she dropped to her knees. "But I'm definitely paying you back for that" he told her.

"Can't wait" she told him, not wasting time getting him out of his pants and placing her mouth once more on him.

"Yes" he let out a moan like hiss, head falling back as his hands gently went into her soft curls.

She gave a slight moan, watching him jump. She was taking in every noise, every little move he made whenever she did anything.

Further and further she took him as she got used to the feeling.

Bender was trying to breath, having to stop to swallow often as his body temperature rose.

"That feels amazing Avaaa!" he said, ending in a moan.

She pulled back to leave licks and kisses along his shaft until she gave a soft bite to his thigh. She then went back sucking him.

"Almost there Babe, almost there" he started to mutter after another minute.

"Ah!" he groaned out and she felt him twitch. He went to pull back, but Ava kept him with her. "Shit" he cussed as he released himself in her mouth, Ava quickly swallowed not really paying attention to the taste as she was busy looking at his face that was twisted in ecstasy.

He panted but pulled her up for a lingual kiss, taking her breath away.

"My turn" he said, voice rough.

He sat her down on the desk. Now it was Ava's turn to gulp as he rolled up her skirt and moved her damp panties aside.

He moaned at the sight of her shaven, pink and wet sex.

"Good, is everything about you hot?" he asked, getting to his knees before kissing her thighs slowly as he worked his way up. "You smell so fucking good" he said, breath washing over her making her own breath hitch.

"Bet you taste better" he said before his mouth was on her, drawing lazy circles.

"John" she said, eyes rolling up at the feeling of his tongue.

She grabbed onto the table on the sides of her head, she had never felt anything like this before. 'Definitely beats masturbation' she thought.

John twirled his tongue, making sure that this was the best experience Ava said. Not only did he want her to feel amazing, but he wanted her to want more with him and repeat performances.

He held her milky thighs on his shoulders, diving into her as her taste drove him crazy and left him craving more.

"UH!" she moaned, flying faster than she had ever done before.

John gently added his middle finger, making sure not to go too deep as he felt her barrier.

"John, yes. There!" she gasped, hands flying to his hair and pulling lightly.

He doubled his efforts making her begin to grind her hips against his mouth as one of his hands flew up to her ass to squeeze lightly before sliding over to hold her hip as she began to lose herself.

"John!" she gave a short yell before flooding his mouth, he made sure to catch every drop.

She felt her body spasm as he took one last long lick and kissed his way up her body.

"You ok Babe?" he asked gently, seeing her dazed look.

She dragged him in for a desperate, passion filled kiss as an answer.

########################################################################################################

"Will you ever show me what you're drawing" Ally asked with a huff as Danny smugly finished her art work, covering it with a towel before Ally could get a good look.

"Soon" Danny said nodding. "I hope you'll like it" she added, narrowing her eyes at Andy who looked back at them.

He saw the look and quickly spun around.

"So, do you think Ava's the reason Vernon's nose looks like that now?" Andy asked Eva and Brian.

"Definitely" Eva said, tilting her head and unknowingly flashing Brian a glimpse of the top of her breasts.

"He probably deserved it" Andy said.

"She's gonna get in trouble for attacking him" Claire said, shaking her head.

"I don't think so" Andy disagreed. He snuck another look at Ally, who was looking at Danny.

A curl fell into Danny's face.

Shyly and a bit unsurely, Ally reached a pale hand out and moved the soft brown strand behind a now frozen Danny's ear.

The tan beauty looked up, making Ally's lashes flutter a bit as she saw the cinnamon eyes darken slightly.

"You have soft hands" Danny said lowly.

"Yeah" was all Ally said. "You have soft hair" she added in an almost whisper, trying not to bite too hard on her bottom lip.

"Yeah" Danny said, still watching her.

"Where are they?" came Claire's loud voice, making Ally look over and break their staring contest.

She tried not to let Danny see her red cheeks.

Andy saw and laid his head on the table, a bit bummed.

"I think they're busy" Brian said, trying to hide a smirk as he blushed.

"More like getting busy" Eva muttered before giggling, then she made a grossed out face.

Brian shook his head then sat up straighter as Bender and Ava came back to the group, pausing to smile at each other every other moment.

"Finally" Eva said, standing and taking Brian's hand. "Our turn" she said, dragging him off.

"Our turn for what?" Brian asked.

"I thought we'd make out, but if you don't want to…" she trailed off before the skinny boy now dragged her off.

"Didn't need to think about that" Ava said with a shiver making Danny and Andy laugh.

"Well, allow me to distract you" Bender joked in a mock posh voice as he took out his bag of pot. He kissed her again before wiggling his brows making her chuckle.

"First time for everything" Ava said, letting him take her hand as they walked to the cushiony chairs.

"See you over there" Danny whispered to Ally.

Ally pouted when Danny took the clothed large...whatever she was drawing with her making the pale brunette follow.

Andy shook his head at them before noticing Claire looking after them.

"No" he said, shaking his head again.

She looked at him again, biting her lip before standing.

She cleared her throat and walked over, trying to add confidence and suave to her strut.

Andy sighed, banging his head on the desk before jumping and trailing after all of them. "Damnit" he muttered, standing a bit off but watching.

Brian and Eva stopped walking. Eva smiled at him, like a predator watching nervous prey.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?" Brian asked. His hands went to his pockets as he tried to lean against a bookcase casually.

He ended up knocking over five books.

As he scrambled to pick them up, Eva giggled and shook her head before helping him.

"I thought maybe we'd get to know each other, or we could just make out if you wanted" she told him easily making him re-drop the books.

"What?" he asked.

"I told you I like you. I want to get to know you, maybe we could go out some time?" she asked, going on a limb. She tilted her head and smiled at him with slightly lowered lashes making Brian's mouth go dry.

"I would really, really like that" he told her, voice dropping a bit making both of their eyes widen before she beamed.

"Great, how about you pick me up tomorrow?" she asked and he nodded quickly.

"Can't wait" Eva said as they stood. She walked over, kissed the now stunned boy on the lips before walking back towards the others.

A dazed Brian followed moments later.

Soon everyone but Ally and Danny were smoking.

Claire was choking on the smoke making Brian talk about girls smoking in a funny voice. Ally shook her head and chuckled with Danny. Andy grabbed a joint and ran upstairs to smoke it alone.

Eva was laughing at Claire as Bender had pulled Ava down onto his lap and was gently blowing smoke into her mouth, basically kissing.

Eva, seeing this, decided it was time to tease her nerd. With a sultry expression that got his attention, she sat on his lap sideways.

"Hello pretty lady" he said, totally high.

"Hello, hot Brainiac" she replied, kissing him again.

This time, empowered by her attitude and the weed, his hand rested on her hips and thigh with barely any hesitation.

They deepened the kiss a little more and she adjusted her side sitting position making him swallow before kissing her again as his eager teen body began to respond.

Claire giggled, "Do you know how popular I am? Everyone loves me" she told them.

"A lot of people are in denial at this school" Ava said, shaking her head.

Bender chuckled, turning Ava so she could scoot forward and kiss him with a leg on either side of him. His hands went to her ass, half so he could squeeze her bubble butt and partly to make sure her skirt didn't show anything.

The two couples began making out, causing Danny to playfully wink at Ally as Claire continued to babble.

Andy opened a door from upstairs and started doing gymnastics.

"Yay" Claire yelled, though she seemed to be the only one really paying attention as Danny began reading Ally's palm.

Andy went back to the room and screamed, shattering the window.

"I wonder if he'll pay for that" Danny wondered out loud.

"His Dad will probably get him out of it or they'll blame you" Ally replied.

"True" Danny nodded.

"This is boring" Claire said making the twins groan in annoyance and pull back from their men.

Brian's hands flexed on Eva's hips and lower back, feeling her squirm again against his growing arousal giving him a glassy eyed look.

Eva saw this and smirked, twisting her hips ever so slightly again making him give a short moan before blushing and smiling up at her.

"Can I go through your bag?" Claire suddenly asked Ava.

Ava rolled her eyes but shrugged. Bender pouted as she got up and went to a table with the other girl, but followed none the less.

Andy came out and sat down, doing a sort of hand motion to Ally and Danny.

Danny looked at Ally who shrugged and went over. Danny huffed but also followed.

Eva continued to kiss Brian and gently rotate her hips in circular motions. She turned so now she was straddling him, chests pressed together as their tongues began to explore each others' mouths.

Everyone left them to sweetly dry hump in peace.

"So, do you draw a lot?" Andy asked Ally.

"Yes" she muttered.

"That's cool" he said before they feel into a silence again.

"What's your middle name?" Danny suddenly asked Andy. He smiled lightly and went to answer before Ally cut him off.

"Eric" she said and he looked at her surprised, Danny simply smirked.

"And your birthday is the thirteenth of August and you have your mom's eyes" Ally continued, basking in the attention from the two.

"Are you psychic" Andy asked in awe making Danny shake her head amused.

Ally shook her head and handed the stunned boy his wallet making Danny laugh. Ally pulled out Danny's purse, which had somehow fit in her own purse and she looked at Danny.

Danny shrugged and dumped it so they could see what she had.

Andy raised his brows at the tarot cards.

Ava was amusedly watching Bender brush his teeth with Claire's eyebrow brush. She snorted and took it from him, wiping it off then showing him the proper use.

"Fancy" he teased making her chuckle.

"How come you have so many girls in your wallet?" Claire asked John as she went through the pictures.

He looked at Ava as he answered.

"I'm getting rid of all but one soon" he said and Ava smiled, looking down.

He grinned and slipped a picture of her out of a wallet. Ava raised a brow, recognizing it as Eva's.

"I'll give her another one" she said, shaking her head making Bender beam happily as he took his wallet back from Claire. He took out the pictures and put Ava's there.

"So, you're all about one girl now?" Claire asked him as she dug around Ava's purse. She took a gummy worm and began chewing it.

Ava huffed but simply tried on some of Claire's purple pink lipstick and making kissy faces at her reflection.

"Let's just say I've had a change of heart" Bender said, slightly shocking Claire.

"How come you had so many pictures?" she asked.

"How come you have so much junk?" he shot back.

She shrugged, "I guess I never throw anything away" she stated.

"Neither do I" he said and after a moment, she nodded.

"This is cute" she told Ava, holding out a compact.

Ava saw and reached for it, but Claire moved, smiling.

"Oh, what's in here" she said, feeling like she had a leg up on the other girl.

"Give me the fucking compact" Ava said, dead serious.

It made Claire tense before she smirked. "I don't think so. What are you hiding, drugs? Another boyfriend?" she asked, looking at John quickly.

He scowled and moved to get the ruby encrusted case, but she moved again before quickly opening it.

A picture fell out and she went to pick it up before Ava beat her to it.

She glared, snatched up the picture and the mirror.

Bender saw a smiling blonde woman with Eva's eyes holding two twin toddlers.

He wondered who she was, guessing it was most likely their mom and judging from Ava's posture, she didn't want to talk about it. Especially not around Claire.

He put a hand on her back and she relaxed, smiling at him and he smiled back.

He wasn't going to push her.

"Who was that" Claire asked curiously.

"None of your fucking business" Ava snapped, still annoyed.

"Why are you so secretive" Claire demanded.

"Why are you so damn nosey? Get it through your head that no means no, you little twit" she told her making Claire harrumph.

"I was just curious. You go around acting like you're perfect" Claire defended herself making Ava freeze.

She looked at the girl with a disbelieving face.

" _I_ go around acting like _I'm_ perfect. Well hello pot, you can call me kettle" she snarked making John snicker.

Claire glared before leaning towards John, smiling demurely.

"Did you want to go through my things more?" she asked him.

"No, they're boring" he responded, now elbow deep in his girlfriend's purse and shaking his head at the numerous food and prank items, like the whoopy cushion and cans of silly string.

"What" she asked him innocently, pulling out the polaroid camera.

She made doe eyes at Bender until he rolled his eyes and grinned, letting her take a picture. She smiled, waiting for it to come out before putting it in her own wallet.

He smiled down at her bag, pleased that she wanted a picture of him. He hid the smile by taking one of her Oreo cookies.

"I like your jacket" Claire tried again.

Bender looked at her before going back to Ava's purse, Ava snickered at Claire and made the loser symbol with her thumb and finger before resting her head on Bender's shoulder and putting her hand in his back pocket. She gave a light squeeze and kissed right below his ear, blowing some hair out of the way.

His eyes darkened and he smirked at her.

Claire pouted, feeling like she was doing that a lot today. She was determined to get Bender to hit on her, or at least flirt a little. Guys _never_ ignored her and most would walk over their own girlfriends for a chance to talk to her! She wasn't going to let Bender be any different.

Eva and Brian were still making out, he was now lightly moving his hips up making Eva moan lightly as she nibbled on his neck.

He was breathing out of his mouth, eyes closed as his hands nervously moved to her rear.

Even though his movements were hesitant and they both were inexperienced, they were also both enjoying the moment immensely.

Andy put his wallet away as Danny put the rest of her things up. She was still smirking at Andy's plush at a tampon he found.

"Do you want to see what's in my bag?" Ally asked.

"No" Andy said.

"Yes" Danny said at the same time.

Ally glared at Andy but smiled at Danny as she dumped her bag out and a million things fell out.

There was money, to books, to underwear, which Danny grabbed from Andy.

"Why do you have all this?" Andy asked Ally.

"Is this my pen?" Danny couldn't help but ask and Ally gave a smirk like smile as she nodded.

"I'm prepared for whatever" Ally said. "I can go anywhere I want" she told them.

"Like be a bag lady?" Andy asked concerned.

"Why is that the first thing you thought of" Danny accused.

"Well look at all this" Andy said, motioning to it.

"I don't have to be homeless" Ally defended. "I can go anywhere, France or England" she said, looking away.

"I think you'd like London" Danny said and Ally looked at her from under her bangs.

"Why do you have to go anywhere?" Andy asked, tilting his head.

"My home life is…unsatisfactory" Ally said a bit hesitantly.

"I'm sorry" Danny told her softly.

"Everyone's home life is" Andy said. "You shouldn't do this, it's dangerous" he said, looking at Ally half in understanding and half like he thought she wasn't all there.

She glared, tearing up slightly as she started throwing things into her bag.

"Never mind" she snapped.

"You can always come to my house" Danny told her, helping her by handing her things.

"Look, I'm just saying-"Andy tried, seeing that he upset her.

"Eat shit Sporto" Ally growled, jumping up to walk off.

Before Andy could follow her, Danny was already at her heals.

"Wait, Allison" Danny said, stopping her with a hand to her arm.

"You don't want to be around me Danny. Just forget me" Ally said, wiping away a tear.

"I won't be able to do that" Danny said and Ally looked at her.

"Why not? Everyone else does" she whispered. "My parents forget I'm there, or ignore me" she tentatively admitted.

"I could never do that" Danny told her sincerely. "You're too in my head, in my thoughts and heart" Danny said making Ally look at her with vulnerability.

Danny took her arm and led her over to their table, where her surprise was still waiting. Without saying a word, Danny removed the cloth and showed a very detailed, very beautiful portrait of Allison.

"What-you drew me?" Ally asked in disbelief. "It's beautiful. I wish I looked like this" she told her, looking at the slightly smiling picture.

"You do" Danny said, making her look at her as Danny took another step forward. She reached up and moved some of Ally's bangs, gently wiping away her tears.

"That's how you look, to me" Danny said.

"Why?" Ally couldn't help but ask her, tearing up more from the emotions storming inside of her as she caught herself looking between the pretty teen's cinnamon eyes and plump dusty pink lips.

"Because" Danny said, taking a chance and slowly leaning up a little to reach her lips, giving Ally a chance to pull back if she wanted to as their faces closed the distance and their lips were almost touching.

Ally didn't move besides lightly, almost nervously, putting her hands up Danny's arms as Danny put her own hands on Ally's sides.

Just before their mouths connected, Danny finished her explanation. Her words filling Ally with such joy, such love and different feelings that she almost burst into more tears.

"I _see_ you" Danny said.

Finally, their eyes closed and their lips connected in a sweet but passionate kiss.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? So definitely an Ava and Bender lemon in the next chapter, because I have a fantasy to fulfill. Next chapter has; confession circles, lemons, Claire NOT getting what she wants, Adam, and surprises. Do you want any other lemons, or sweet moments? Hope you guys like this chapter. I do have plans for both Claire and Andy and I hope you like them both. So, once more only two more chapters after this and I'll try to write a lot on my days off this week. Review, ask or suggest if you'd like. Until then, have a great night.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN THE BREAKFEAST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.) **

So here we are again. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** I believed I answered most messages about this, but I'll say it again. The pairing for the Hobbit will be Ava/Thorin, Kili/Eva/Fili and others. Thank you all for your suggestions and thoughts, it means a lot. I hope you guys like it, I will also have the twins in LOTR. So, you'll notice in this chapter that I really opened everyone's eyes to each other. This means that their reactions to what Claire does won't be the same because they'll be seeing her how the twins do, which is how I do. It's not very favorable. Though I will tell you, everyone has a happy ending, some of them just don't come until the epilog. Also, this was long, really long, so I decided to put the other half in the next chapter with the epilog at the end, just because I wanted to get this chapter up today and it worked out ok if I put it in the next one, which is the last. So, next chapter, the last chapter, has after detention, the Sunday and Monday after, and then an epilog. Also, there may be spelling errors, I'll fix them in the next few days, sorry. Any reviews I missed, I'll put up in next chapter. Now, enjoy.

 **WARNING: DETAILED LEMONS THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 8: In the Closet with John Bender.

"Well how am I supposed to answer?" Andy asked with an eye roll.

Everyone was sitting in a circle between some bookcases and the railing. Brian and Eva were sitting side to side. Danny and Ally were suspiciously close also, basically leaning into each other.

Ava was sitting in between John's legs, his jacket covering her lap.

Claire said in front of them with Andy next to her, though not very close. He was closer to Brian.

Claire had attempted to put her foot out to touch Bender's, but he felt Ava tense and quickly lifted his foot so his leg was bent at the knee.

"You make possessive look hot" he whispered teasingly in Ava's ear.

"Oh, so you're ok if someone else holds my hand?" she asked lightly and smirked at his scowl.

"Point made Babe" he muttered and she chuckled.

"It's supposed to be something embarrassing that would really push your limits" Claire said.

"Sorry" Andy said, rolling his eyes making Ally and Danny snicker. "You do one" he said and Claire turned it on him by asking him another question.

"Would you show up at the school naked?" she asked and everyone chuckled.

"During the winter or summer?" he asked.

"Either one" she shrugged.

"No, winter, make it interesting" Danny said. Andy shot her a mock glare, but cracked a grin.

She smirked back, still putting a somewhat possessive hand on a blushing but smiling Ally's, but she was glad Andy seemed a bit more tolerable now.

"In the front of back" he asked and Claire rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically.

"Front" she said and he looked down for a moment.

"Yes" he said, with a small mischevious grin as the twins laughed with Brian. Ally and Danny snickered as Bender gave a silent laugh and Claire gasped, scandalized.

Ally fidgeted a bit and Danny, Ava, and Eva shared amused glances at what she was about to do. They didn't feel very bad for Claire seeing as she loved putting everyone else on the spot, but couldn't seem to take it herself.

"I would do it" Ally lied confidently. "I'll do anything sexual and I don't need a million bucks to do it".

She saw Danny look down, trying to smother a smile.

Even Bender had amusement in his eyes, like he knew what she was doing, what she did, but he let her have her fun.

"I don't believe that. You're lying" Claire said with a superior look.

"I already have" Ally shot back.

"Lie" Claire sang.

Brian looked properly horrified. "Are your parents aware of this?" he asked.

"I'm sure they think it's great" Danny said, rolling her eyes.

"Why would she tell her parents?" Eva asked and Brian had to admit he wouldn't tell his parents a thing like that.

"You're smart Brian, think about it" Andy said.

The twins smiled at him as Brian blushed.

"Started to not be such a butt much" Ava said.

"Yeah, we may like you after all" Eva added making Bender and Brian look at them sharply.

"Not like that" the twins said quickly and both boys relaxed. Brian leaned closer to Eva as John put his chin on Ava's shoulder, holding her tighter to him.

"The only person I told was my shrink" Ally said, basking in the attention.

"What did he say?" Danny asked and Ally smirked at her.

"He nailed me" was the reply.

All of the girls, minus Claire and Ally, chuckled. John gave another silent laugh.

"I'm not fond of the idea" Danny said, sending her a look making Ally chuckle lightly. "But was he at least cute" she teased.

"Not as cute as you" Ally ventured, biting her bottom lip making Andy look away for a moment as Danny beamed.

"That goes without saying" Danny boasted.

"Very nice" Claire grimaced.

Brian looked concerned as Andy didn't know what to believe. He was also slightly disappointed that Ally and Danny seemed into each other as he actual found himself kind of drawn to both girls.

He couldn't find it in himself to think of them like freaks, as his dad would call them.

Then again, lately, he wanted nothing to do with his father.

"I don't think from a legal point of view it can be considered rape, since I did pay him" Ally stated.

"Well, statutory rape is a thing" Ava said.

"And he could be charged with abusing a position of power" Eva added.

"If anything, he'd get clicked for prostitution" Danny settled.

"He's an adult!" Claire said with disgust.

"Yeah, he's married too" Ally smirked.

"Do vows mean nothing!" Eva gasped dramatically. "What a world".

"Maybe she's not as cute as Ally" Ava teased.

"Do you have any idea how completely gross that is" Claire said, practically gagging. Andy rolled his eyes, though he was shifting somewhat uncomfortably.

Brian looked concerned as Bender was watching everything silently. Ava had an idea why, she wasn't too happy about it, but wondered if it was the wakeup call the others needed.

Eva and Danny watched, waiting with slight amusement.

"Well, the first few time-" Ally went to say before Claire cut her off.

"The first few times!? You mean he did it more than once" Claire asked, gapping her mouth.

"It's been known to happen" Ava said.

"It's called stamina" Eva added.

"Sure he has" Ally said with a careless shrug. She fought a blush as she noticed Danny wasn't believing any of it.

Really, she didn't want her to.

"Are you crazy" Claire demanded.

"Obviously she's crazy if she's sleeping with her therapist" Brian said unthinkingly before Eva smacked the back of his head.

He blushed before realizing how he sounded and apologized.

"I'm into crazy chicks" Danny stated.

"Us crazies gotta stick together" Ava said, winking at them.

Allison smiled before her gaze zoomed in on Claire. The girls would never really know why Ally did this in the movie besides to bring Claire down a beg or two, but in this world, Allison still remembered how Claire wanted to mess with Ava and Eva.

She also heard the rumors the red head tried to spread about them and Danny.

That mixed with Claire's attitude and the looks she kept shooting Ava and John, Allison decided it was a time for the Princess to be on the spot for once.

"Have you ever done it?" she asked Claire and everyone looked at them, quieting down.

"I don't even have a therapist" Claire said, trying to be evasive and act like it didn't affect her.

Ally rolled her brown eyes. "Have you ever done it with a normal person" she clarified.

"Didn't we already cover this?" Claire asked, pretending to be uninterested.

"You never answered" the twins said making her scowl lightly before clearing her face. Once she tried to out them as virgins, they no longer cared about her being uncomfortable or not.

Finding no way around it, Claire stuck up her nose. "Look, I'm not going to discuss my private life with strangers" she told them.

"Why? You have no problem discussing everyone else's" Danny shot back making Claire's cheeks flare up.

She knew that they knew the things she had been saying and guessed that meant they would not jump up to help her.

"It's kind of a double edge sword, isn't it?" Ally asked her, tilting her head, soft bangs falling into her lashes.

"A what?" Claire asked.

"A sword, you know, you can stab people with it" Ava said as if Claire was simple.

Claire's glare only deepened when Eva added, "Yeah, it's like a really big knife" she said, trying to clear things up for Claire.

John laughed into Ava's hair as Andy snickered.

"What she meant is that it's a no-win situation" Danny said and Ally nodded. "Damned if you do, damned if you don't".

Ally continued. "It's a trap, you want to, but you can't and when you do, you wish you didn't, right?" she asked.

"Wrong" Claire stated, looking away.

"Or are you a tease?" Ally pushed.

Andy answered for her, "She's a tease" he said with a snort.

"Oh, why don't you just forget it?!" Claire snapped.

John smirked, turning his gaze to the side of Ava's face. "She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot" he told them, taking a sharp bite at her neck making her giggle and wiggle back on him.

He held back a moan but his hands gripped her hips, letting her now that she was affecting him. She already knew, she could feel his body starting to react to her.

She simply smirked evilly making him take another small nibble of her neck.

"I don't do anything!" Claire all but shouted.

Ally smirked, "That's why you're a tease" she stated smartly making Claire's glare return.

"Ok, let me ask you a few things" she said, switching the tables.

"I've already told you everything" Ally said with a small chuckle.

"No" Claire said, shaking her short locks. "Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? Don't you want respect?" she asked.

"That's the difference between me and you" Ally said, slight sneer on her face as she laid her trap. "I don't screw around for respect" she told her.

"Not the only difference, I hope" Claire said meanly.

"Face it Claire, you're a tease" Danny said, crossing her arms and leaning on the railing.

Claire growled angrily, "I'm not a tease!" she insisted.

John scoffed from behind Ava, arms tightening around her as he adjusted their position so he could see better and she was sitting sideways on his lap.

"Sure you are" he said and Claire's jaw clenched. "You said so yourself. Sex is your weapon, you use it to gain respect" he told her.

Claire looked to be thinking, panic entering her eyes as she spoke, shaking her head again. "No, I never said that. She twisted my words" she accused.

"I don't think you need her for that" Eva commented and Brian nodded.

"Then what do you use sex for?" John asked with innocent eyes.

"I don't use it, period" Claire snapped. She looked close to tears, but the girls only watched. They felt slightly bad for her, but Claire did this and worse to people on a daily basis.

In fact, the twins and Danny had even come close to attacking the Princess and her friends when they tried to get a girl to stand on a scale in front of the whole school.

The twins chewing them out in front of everyone had instead given the girl a chance to get away as everyone waited on baited breath to see if a real fight would break out.

John had had to drag them away with the help of Jo and Ally.

As far as they were concerned, this was the only way to get through to Claire and hopefully show her the error of her ways.

At least they could hope.

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological" Ava asked and Claire sent her a look before having to look away from her accusing, knowing green eyes.

It was the same look she saw on most of their faces.

Despite what many believed, Claire wasn't a total air head. Yes, she was easily led around, but at times she felt guilty over her choices.

And as the girls had thought, right now Claire knew she was being dealt the humiliation she heaped on others.

A part of her knew this was a learning lesson, knew that perhaps she deserved it.

But she was hell bent to fight it for as long as she could as she wasn't mentally, or emotionally ready to handle any of it.

"I didn't mean it that way" she muttered before glaring at everyone, tears in her eyes. "You guys keep putting words in my mouth!" she shouted.

The girls kept quiet as the boys spoke.

"If you would just tell us".

"It's not a big deal".

"Just tell us".

"What are you hiding?"

"You wanted to know if I was, why can't you answer now?"

"Why don't you tell us?"

Claire couldn't take it, eyes squeezed shut, she screamed. "NO, I'VE NEVER DONE IT!" she shouted, red faced.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Ally broke it with a shit eating grin.

"I've never done it either. I'm not a nymphomaniac, I'm a compulsive liar" she admitted. Though she did this to out Claire, she actually felt a weight lifted off of her at the confession and she leaned into Danny, who put an arm around her waist.

She was happy when Ally snuggled into her side.

"You bitch!" Claire screamed, enraged as the boys shook their heads and the twins chuckled.

"Watch your mouth!" Danny warned the red head.

"You did that on purpose, just to fuck me over!" Claire said in disbelief.

"I would do it though" Ally said confidently, holding up her head, though it was rested on Danny's soft shoulder. "If you love someone it's ok" she said, squeezing a smiling Danny in a silent message.

The twins smiled and Andy had a kind of sad smile on his face. Bender grinned as Brian blushed before grinning, happy for them.

Claire was still glaring. "I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day, and then when you do open your mouth…you-you unload all of these tremendous lies all over me!" she said.

Andy scoffed, "You're just pissed she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit" he told Claire, blue eyes having a new spark in them as he crossed his arms.

"Ok, fine" Claire relented with a sigh, "But that doesn't make it any less bizarre" she insisted.

At this point Andy was looking down, like he desperately wanted to get something off of his chest and something was telling him this was the moment to do it. Like something great could start here.

He decided to take a chance.

"What's bizarre" he asked, bringing attention to him. He still didn't make eye contact with anyone. "I mean, we're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it then others" he said.

"How are you bizarre?" Claire asked, not believing him for a moment.

He didn't speak, not knowing how to say it so Ally helped him.

"He can't think for himself" she said and he nodded.

"She's right" he said, sounding so remorseful. He sniffed and they noticed he was holding back tears.

"Do you guys know what I did to get here?" he asked quietly. The twins looked way with Danny and he knew they knew, but he voiced it for the others. "I taped Larry Lester's buns together" he admitted, a shame filled tear fell.

Claire didn't seem to notice as she laughed.

"That was you?" Brian asked lowly. He was trying to keep any anger out of his voice since he could see how it affected the other boy, but that was his friend.

"Yeah" Andy said, voice breaking before he coughed. "Do you know him?" he asked, looking at Brian, blue eyes against blood shut blue.

"Yeah" Brian said, taking Eva's hand for comfort. "I know him" was all he said. He sent an unhappy look to a still amused Claire, but tried to keep a blank face as he looked back at the still silently crying Andy, who kept trying to wipe his tears away.

It was no use, they kept falling.

That was the only thing stopping the others from completely turning on Andy and letting him finish his story.

"Well…you know how hairy he is right?" Andy asked, "When they took the tape off…" he winced. "A lot of the hair came off, and some skin too" he said, staring into the middle of the circle again.

"Oh God" Claire said, realizing how bad it really was.

"I should be expelled" Andy said, thinking out loud before shaking himself. "And you want to know the bizarre part? I did it for my old man. I tortured this poor, innocent kid because I wanted my old man to think I was cool" he said, everything he had been repressing came to the surface and poured out.

"He's always going on about, you know, when he was in school and all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never let loose on anyone, right? So, I'm-I'm sitting in the locker room and I'm taping up my knee and Larry's undressing a few lockers away, minding his own business" he said, now not even trying to stop the tears.

"Yeah, he's-he's kind of skinny, right? Weak…and I started think about my father and his attitude about weakness. And next thing I knew, I uh, just jumped on top of him and started wailing on him" he said and a sob broke loose.

Brian hesitated a moment before Eva gave a slight nod and he placed his hand on Andy's shoulder.

The blonde boy didn't push him away, only cried harder before continuing.

"And my friends" he sneered the word, "They just laughed and cheered me on!" he said as if in disbelief.

"And after, when I was sitting in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father and Larry having to go home and-and explain what happened. And the humiliation, the fucking humiliation he must have felt. It must have been unreal…" he trailed off.

All the girls were tearing up, as was Brian as Bender clenched his jaw to keep his face neutral.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who people believed they knew everything about and were totally wrong.

"I mean, how do you apologize for something like that?" Andy asked, looking lost. "And it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God I hate him! He's like this mindless machine I can't even relate to anymore. 'Andrew, you've got to be number one! I won't stand any losers in this house. Your intensity is for shit! Win, win, WIN!'" he sobbed.

"You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes I wish my knee would give out, and I wouldn't be able to wrestle any more. Then he could forget about me" he whispered the last part.

"If you don't like wrestling, quit" Eva suddenly said and he looked at her shocked. "No matter what your dad says, it's your life. You're the one affected by it…and if you need help…well, I think we could find room" she said, sharing a look with Danny and Ava.

It seemed like their house hold was growing the longer the day went on.

Bender hid a grin, he didn't mind them helping the jock…not know. But he still had a few things to say to him, he had to make sure Andy wouldn't end up hurting them.

Andy looked shocked for a moment before giving a tentative smile. "Thanks" he said, voice somewhat horse, he looked at Brian. "All of you, thanks" he said.

"It won't be easy" Ava said and he looked at her. "Apologizing" she clarified, "But I think it's something that you both need, even if he doesn't accept it" she said and Andy nodded slowly.

"I think your dad and my old man should get together and go bowling" John finally said and Andy chuckled, sending him a grateful look for lifting the mood slightly.

Brian bit his lip and spoke. "It's-it's like me, you know?" he said, looking at Eva as he nervously took both of her hands. "With my grades. When I step outside of myself, and-and I look at myself. I don't like what I see" he told them.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Danny asked seeing as Eva was looking to be trying to keep control over her emotions.

"I know what you're going to do" Ava suddenly whispered in John's ear so no one could hear as Brian worked up the nerve to continue.

John looked at her, but she put a finger on his soft lips.

"I'm not totally happy with it, but I get it I think. You're testing them, trying to wake them up, so I won't stop you" she said, kissing his cheek and looking back at Brian.

Bender was a tad surprised but kissed her cheek, slightly lingering, since he assumed they just clicked so much that she got him like he got her and they were starting to predict each other's moves.

'Really couldn't have found someone better for me' he thought before tuning back in to Brian.

"Because I'm stupid" Brian said bitterly, but Eva cut off the beginning of his rant.

"You aren't stupid, not being able to do something doesn't make you stupid, it's makes you normal. Everyone has thoughts like that, you just have to learn from your mistakes and concentrate on what makes you happy" she told him.

He looked at her, eyes tearing as she held his face between her hands.

"But I was the only one" he told her.

"I can't make lamps either, neither can Danny or Ava" she confided.

"Yeah, I'm just not good at it. I can carve it but to get it to turn on…" Ava said.

"It went over our heads" Danny told him. "Bender did it, he's not smarter or better than you, just different knowledge base" she said.

"She's right. I got the lamp to work, but I suck at calculus" Bender said and Brian's shoulder's slumped in relief.

"It's ok to feel overwhelmed, I'll help you. We'll help you" Eva said and he pulled her in for a hug.

"I can write with my toes" Ally said, "But I can't sing" she told them, seeing what they were trying to do.

Claire scoffed, not believing her.

"I can make spaghetti" Brian said, smiling now.

"Yum" Eva said making him chuckle.

"What can you do?" Claire demanded of Andrew.

He blushed, shrugging. "I can tape all of your buns together" he said and they all chuckled.

"What can you really do, it doesn't have to be big" Ally insisted.

"Um well" he looked embarrassed, "I always wanted to learn how to dance, like professionally" he admitted.

"I think you'd be good at it" Danny said, "You're fit and seem flexible enough" she said and he smiled.

"Dancing is fun" Eva said, "I could give you lessons" she offered.

"She's a pro, not like me I'm terrible" Ava said laughing. "But we can all sing and I play ten instruments" she told them.

"That's neat Babe" Bender said.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"I whittle" he said straight faced.

She smiled big, "Good, I always wanted a man who could build us a home" she said and his smile matched hers.

"What about you" Claire aimed at Danny. "What can you do? Besides singing" she said, nose back in the air for some reason.

The girls thought it was because of what Claire's talent was.

"I draw and do acrobatics with the twins, look" she said and the three girls separated themselves to do different positions.

Eva did the spits as Danny did a bridge and Ava basically sat on her chest and rested her own behind on her shoulder.

"That could come in handy" Bender commented, making Eva throw a piece of paper at him before she noticed the slightly glassy look in Brian's eyes and she laughed.

They went back to their positions.

"So impressive" Claire said, though she had a small huff in her voice.

"Once a bitch, always a bitch" was all Ava said as Danny and Eva shook their heads.

Andy sighed as Brian looked at her curiously wondering why she always felt the need to put others down in some way.

Ally saw the unpleasant look Bender sent Claire and simply watched, waiting.

"I want to see what Claire can do" Bender said, a smirk on his face though it was anything but friendly as he looked at the Princess.

She stopped glaring at Ava and blinked, a tad surprised that he'd try to call her out.

This group surprised her a lot. Even Andy, none of them acted like she thought they should or would.

"I can't do anything" Claire said, frowning at him. She tilted her head and attempted to look at him with doe eyes in hopes that he'd drop it.

It didn't work.

"Come on, everyone can do something" he pushed.

"Well, there's one thing" she said, smiling slightly with a fetching blush as she looked at everyone coyly. "No, it's far too embarrassing" she said, biting her lip.

The twins scoffed as Danny snorted. Claire was definingly a tease and they saw right through her. She said it was embarrassing, but she was really hoping they'd push for her to show.

Whether it was because of Andy, Brian, John or all three, they didn't know. They did know that main thing she wanted though.

Attention.

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom, I mean, that guys been doing it for thirty years" Bender said, hand idly rubbing Ava's knee.

Ally shared a look with the other girls and knew they knew what was going on. She wondered if Brian and Andrew would catch on.

Claire looked pleased over John being the one asking her and sent him a flirtatious smile making Ava tense up.

His other hand squeezed her hip.

"Ok" she said with a sigh that actually had Andy laugh before he played it off as a cough. "But you have to promise not to laugh, God, I can't believe I'm doing this" she giggled girlishly.

Eva tensed and looked at Brian, worried that he still liked the Princess but he only looked puzzled.

He looked at her and she sent him a knowing look. He sent her a gentle smile, not totally on the same page, but coming around.

Claire's attitude just confused him sense she didn't really seem that against the idea of showing them, but she said she was.

Bender crossed his heart.

"Ok" Claire said with a little head tilt as she pulled out a lipstick, pushed it up then placed it between her small breasts and leaned down to apply her makeup that way.

She pulled up with a big smile, perfect lipstick in place.

Andy and Brian clapped, though it wasn't loud and seemed more out of politeness than anything.

"Wow" Danny said as Ally laid her head back on her shoulder, wanting to be close and not see what Bender was going to do to Claire.

She knew he was going to say something to hurt the other girl and though thought she deserved it, didn't want to see the other girl's face.

Danny distractedly ran a hand through Ally's feathery dark hair.

"Cool" was all the twins said, not looking very impressed at all. They just looked like they didn't care.

"Yeah, that's…I can't do that" Brian said, trying to be nice.

"That's great. Where'd you learn to do it?" Andy thought. He was trying to be nice as well, not wanting to be the boy he was when he first walked into this detention.

"Seventh grade, camp" she said, looking pleased at the praise. She was even doing some little prime shimmy thing.

Ava snorted, but like Eva and Danny, hid it in their partner's shoulders.

"And you said you weren't a tease" Ally said with a smirk making Claire's cheeks redden as she laughed.

"That's great Claire" Bender said, now giving sarcastic claps. "My image of you is totally blown" he said and her smile vanished.

"You said you wouldn't laugh" Ally mumbled into Danny's shoulder.

"Am I laughing?" he asked, though it didn't have any bite in it.

"Oh John" Ava said, but he simply kissed the top of her head, eyes never leaving Claire.

"Don't do it Bender" Andrew said, though it was spoken softly.

However, Bender still had things to get off his chest. As he spoke, they could see the words hitting home.

"What do you care what I think anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear tomorrow and it wouldn't make any difference. I might as well not even exist, remember!?" he snapped, and Ava held him as tight as she could and he held her back, pain in his angry eyes as he looked at Andrew.

The blonde boy surprised all of them.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…I was wrong" he said and Bender felt his mouth drop for a split second as he felt the honesty from the other boy. "I'm sorry" Andy said again.

Bender looked at him for a moment before giving a slight nod and Andy gave a small smile as the girls and Brian looked between the two, back and forth.

"You know" Claire said, still upset. "I have just as many feelings as you and it hurts just as much when someone stomps on them" she said.

"That's rich coming from you. Do you know how much of a hell you make some people's lives? And don't think we don't hear the things you say about Danny you fucking bigot" Ava said, angry.

She glared at a teary eyed Claire. "No one picks on my sisters" she said and Eva smiled as Danny grinned, she knew that they were practically family, but it was nice to hear.

John too was angry again as he glared at Claire. "Don't ever, EVER, compare yourself to me. God, you're so pathetic. Okay? You've got everything and I've got fucking shit! Fucking Rapunzel, right? School would probably shut down if you didn't show up. 'Queenie isn't here'. I like those earrings Claire" he said and now she had a tear run down her face, but no one was stopping him.

They all just watched the queen fall off of her throne.

"Shut up" Claire whispered.

"Are those real diamonds" he asked.

"Shut up" she said louder.

"I bet they are. Did you work for the money for those earrings?" he asked.

"I said shut up" she screamed.

Danny idly wondered how Vernon didn't hear.

"Or did your daddy buy those" he pushed and Claire screamed again.

"Shut your mouth!" she cried.

"I bet he did, I bet they were a Christmas gift. You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fucking Christmas for the Banner family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said, 'Smoke up, Johnny!' So, go cry to your daddy, don't cry here!" he ended, breathing heavily.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"I'm going to give you better Christmases" Ava said plainly, letting everyone hear.

Bender actually flushed as he realized he had been holding her a tad too hard, but she didn't complain.

He looked at her for a moment before leaning back again and cradling her to him, like she was the most precious thing in his world.

"You do that Babe" he said lowly.

"I always keep my promises" she told him, running gentle hands up and down the parts of his arms that were around her stomach as her back was once more against his chest.

She knew there was more to come, she shared another look with Eva and Danny knowing it was only going to get more emotional.

"My God, are we going to be just like our parents?" Andy asked, scared.

"Not me, ever" Claire said, looking at John.

He wasn't looking at her, only taking in Ava's sweet sent and looking into air.

"You choose your own fate" Ava said.

"No one else can make the final decisions for you. I wouldn't mind being like my parents. We pick our own role models" Eva said.

"We are our own people" Danny added.

"It's unavoidable" Ally said, sounding upset.

"What is?" Brian asked.

"When you grow up, your heart dies" Ally told him, but Danny took her chin.

"Not if you don't let it" she said with conviction and Ally looked at her hopefully.

It was silent for a little while as everyone tried to calm down.

"Who was that lady in your compact" Claire suddenly asked Ava, who tensed.

"It was our mom" Eva answered for her. "And before you ask, she's dead" she told Claire with a hard look.

"And how is none of your damn business, so stop being nosey" Danny added, backing up her two friends.

Claire pouted, but didn't push the issue. Even she didn't want to go that far.

After a moment, Brian cleared his throat, hand still linked with Eva who was firmly against his side. "So" he said, trying to sound casual. "I was wondering, I mean, I know it's a weird time, but um, what's going to happen Monday?" he asked tentatively.

"You'll be my boyfriend" Eva said, seriously making him look surprised before nodding and smiling. He felt a lot better as he looked at the others, most who were grinning.

"I mean, when we're all together in front of everyone? I mean, I consider you guys my friends, am I wrong?" he asked.

"No, you're not wrong" Andy assured him.

"So, on Monday, what happens?" he asked again.

"Do you mean if we're still friends? If we're friends now that is?" Claire asked and he nodded. "Do you want the truth?" she asked.

"No, he wants you to lie to him just to screw him over later" Eva said, rolling her eyes annoyed.

Claire huffed, but looked slightly guilty as she answered. "I don't think so" she told him, not looking him in the eyes.

"Do you mean all of us, or just John" Ally joked, though she knew she already knew the answer. It still hurt for some reason.

"All of you" Claire said.

"That's real nice Claire" Andy said, angry.

"Oh, come on Andy" she defended herself. "I mean think about it. What would you do if Brian came up to you Monday, you're hanging out with all the Sports, and he tries to talk to you. You'd tell him hi and then cut him up to all of your friends so they didn't think you actually liked him" she accused.

"No" Andy said, seeing Brian's hurt eyes. "No, I won't" he said with conviction, much more than in the movie. "I swear" he told Brian.

"Ok, what if I came up to you? Or Danny and the twins?" Ally asked Claire who shrugged.

"Same thing" she told them.

John was furious and yelled, "You are a bitch!"

"What, because I'm telling the truth? That makes me a bitch!" she yelled back.

"No, because you know that's a shitty thing to do to someone! And you don't have the balls to stand up to your friends to tell them that you're gonna like who you like" he snapped, brown eyes blazing as he moved forward but Ava's hand on his check stopped him, though he still glared.

"Ok, what about you, you hypocrite!" Claire yelled, once more throwing around blind accusations. "Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties, or take Brian out to get high in the parking lot!?" she asked and now it was Ava turn to yell as Eva and Danny wondered if they'd have to restrain her.

"Jokes on you bitch! They already hang out with us, and no one goes to vomit parties, they're gross!" she yelled and Bender distractedly pulled her back when she went to get in Claire's face.

Now the couple were both on their knees, though he was slightly behind her.

Claire ignored the girl, still focused on Bender.

"What about Andy, or me? Or the twins and Danny? I bet you tell all your friends that your sleeping with Ava so they don't make fun of you for being so nice to her!" she yelled.

Now John was beyond pissed, not thinking of his words just yelling.

"Don't you ever fucking mention them or my friends again. You don't' know my friends, you don't look at my friends, and you certainly wouldn't lower yourself to talk to them! So just stick to the things you know, like your poor-rich drunk of a mother in the Caribbean" he yelled.

He held onto Ava for dear life, as if afraid she'd believe the other teen and leave him.

"And as for me and Ava, don't you ever say anything about her ever again. I'm nice to her because I'm in fucking love with her!" he screamed.

Ava looked at him quickly as Eva squealed next to the wide eyed Brian and Andy as Danny clapped with a smiling Ally.

Claire was busy crying and feeling miserable that what was just said didn't really sink in yet.

"You're in love with me?" Ava asked Bender, whose eyes were huge as he realized what he said.

"Uh" he said, afraid to admit it again.

He didn't want to freak her out with thinking it was too soon or realizing that she could do better.

Of course, those were not any of the thoughts running through her purple topped head.

"I'm in love with you!" she yelled, jumping him so they fell, him on his back with her on top as she attacked his lips with hers.

Andy coughed, seeing her underwear, which prompted Danny to fix her skirt for her as Brian looked away and Eva face palmed, but laughed, pushing the two boys.

Andy was embarrassed as he thought the girls were all attractive, but they all seemed to be definitely taken.

"I hate you" Claire said, sniffling, but the couple paid her no mind.

"I don't think that really concerns them" Ally said, making the others start to laugh as Bender and Ava finally came up for air.

"Don't look at my ass Sporto" she teased Andy as her and John sat down again.

He sent the other boy a look, but it didn't hold any real malice since he was feeling too high from the kiss.

Andy held up his hands, though he tried not to grin.

"What about you guys, and Allison?" Brian asked, going back to his question.

"It's be weird if I ignored you, but we were dating. Though we do need to work on how you act around your friends" Eva said and he nodded, understanding.

"We're already friends" Danny said, looking at Andy. "All of us…well, almost" she added as she looked at Claire.

"You guys are my only friends" Ally said, pleased that she could say that.

Brian looked at a still smiling Ava.

"Like they said, we're already friends Brian. I even consider Andy a friend, now that his heads out of his ass" she teased and Andy blushed, scratching his neck though he nodded with a pleased look.

"I would never ignore any of you, or act one way then a different way when you weren't there" she looked at Claire, "Not even to you" she said making Claire look away.

"I just want you guys to know, I wouldn't do that to any of you. 'Cause I think that's really shitty" Brian told them honestly and they smiled.

"Your friends wouldn't mind Brian" Claire said, as if she knew everything. "They look up to us" she said sadly before the twins and Danny broke into hysterical laughter.

"This conceited bitch" Eva laughed. "I've never known someone who literally thinks their shit don't stink. Oh, Gods, you need to do stand-up" she laughed.

"You obviously live in a bubble. You remind me of the comic where they're talking to the dog, and all she can hear is blah blah, blah, Ginger, which is her own name" Danny said, shaking her head and looking at Ally.

"We don't need delusion people…they're not all there" she told her.

"No one looks up to you Claire. I've seen your friends talk about you when you aren't there, they don't even like you! You are so full of self-importance, yet you've done nothing to earn it" she said making the others nod.

'Why is everyone attacking me!' Claire mentally cried.

"I pity you" Ava added. "If you keep going down this road, you'll never know true friendship and love, you'll never grow. And I predict a very unfulfilling future for you" she said.

Brian agreed, saying, "Why are you like that Claire? Why are you so conceited? You're so full of yourself, why?" he asked.

Claire is crying again and the other girls wonder if it's her time of the month or something since she's so over the top emotional. "I'm not saying that to be conceited. I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say" she tried to convince them.

"Then, why do it?" Brian asked.

"Because she's full of bullshit" was all John said, not moved by her tears.

"She's weak" Danny said and the twins nodded.

"You don't understand. You're not friends with the same people Andy and I are" she said and Andy didn't look happy with her including him. "You don't understand the pressure it can put on you" she whined to Brian.

This was the wrong thing to say to the boy. "I don't know pressure?" he asked. "Well, fuck you! Fuck you Claire" he yelled to her great shock as he buried his face in Eva's shoulder.

She made comforting noises while glaring death at the red head.

"Do you know why I'm here today, do you?" he asked before looking at Eva with intense sadness.

"I brought a gun to school" he told her.

"I know" she told him.

"I'm so sorry" he told her, crying and Eva nodded, crying herself as she pulled him closer.

"I know" she whispered again.

"Why'd you bring a gun Brian?" Andy asked quietly.

Brain shook his head, wiping his eyes. "Forget it" he tried.

"You brought it up man" Andy said and Brian looked down.

"I tried, it wouldn't turn on" he said as everyone looked at him. Bender couldn't help his shock over the news as the girls looked sad.

Eva was still holding him, which he was grateful for.

"Killing yourself isn't the answer!" Claire said and he glared at her, wiping his eyes.

"Well I didn't do it, did I" he asked before Eva turned his face.

"She's right…this time. It's not, I need you here with me, ok?" she said and he nodded.

"Was it a hand gun?" Andrew asked.

"No, flare gun" Brian said.

The others tried, they really did but everyone but Eva started to chuckle a bit.

"It's not funny" he said.

"Of course not" Danny agreed before a chuckle made it out and now everyone was laughing, Brian included.

"Yes it was, fucking elephant was destroyed" he said.

"Fuck yeah it was" Eva said, laughing and kissing him lightly.

"Get it!" Ava called.

"Ow, ow, ow" Danny cat called making the two pull back and laugh.

"You want to know what I did to get here?" Ally asked and they looked at her. "Nothing, I just didn't have anything better to do" she admitted and they tried not to laugh again. "You're laughing at me" she said, herself letting out a small chuckle.

"No we're not" Danny said.

"Not at all" Andy agreed.

"Come on" Eva said, pulling Brian up as the others stood.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked.

"Dancing" was the reply.

Just like in the movies, the teens all danced together.

This time the twins joined Ally and Claire and the couples even did a sort of dance on the railing.

"I've got to go back" Ava said after a while.

"Let me go with you?" Bender asked and she smiled.

"Come on" with that, she winked at the others and the two snuck back to the closet.

Claire was looking at Ally who shot her a look back. "Follow me" Claire said, pulling Ally with her.

Danny shook her head, but let them go as Brian and Eva went to a corner.

"So, you and Allison?" Andy asked and she nodded. "Treat her right?" he asked and she smiled.

"Ah, Sporto…didn't know you care" Danny teased and pumped his shoulder.

"I didn't either" he admitted. "I think I'm gonna write my essay, what about you?" he asked.

"Nah, Ava wrote it for us" she said and he went over to look at the table.

'You're a dick' was written in pretty cursive making him laugh.

########################################################################################################

Bender and Ava made it to the closet, locking it behind them.

She went over to a desk as he stayed by the door.

She said down, looking at him with a smirk and tilted head. Slowly, he walked over and stood in front of her, between her legs as his hands rested on her bare thighs.

Ava smiled, teenage fantasy coming true.

She leaned up and kissed his throat sensually.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, surprised.

"Because I knew you wanted to" she replied and he leaned forward, kissing her.

Soon their kissing escalated and Ava was shrugging out of her shirt, making Bender pull back. "Are you sure you want to? We don't have to" he said and she smiled, kissing him again.

"I want to" she said and he smiled.

"Thank God" he said, kissing her hard as he took her lacey bra off. He groaned when her bare breast was in his hand, pausing only to remove his gloves with his teeth.

"John" Ava sighed as he squeezed and pinched her rosy nipple, making them harden.

"You're so beautiful" he said, bending lower to suck a nipple into his warm mouth making her moan.

"John, take your shirt off" she begged and he did, groaning when Ava proceeded to try to kiss every single one of his scars on his muscular chest.

She began unbuttoning his pants and he copied her, getting her to shimmy out of her skirt and panties, soon both were bare for the other's inspection.

Neither were disappointed.

"You're beautiful" they both said, chuckling at the end before kissing. However, the kisses now were sweet and unhurried.

He gently laid her down on the desks, crawling on after her and laying himself over her body.

"I don't want to wait anymore" she said and he smiled.

"I don't want to hurt you" he said, letting his hand lazily travel down until he reached her wet center. "You're so wet" he breathed.

"I told you, I'm ready" she smirked.

He smirked back, letting his hard, thick manhood trail over her hip and she inhaled quickly from the heat of him.

She bent her knees as he moved to be lined up with her, they both locked eyes.

Slowly, Bender kissed her as he took a hold of himself with one hand and held himself up with the other.

Ava kissed him, hands moving over his skin slowly as she felt his blunt head at her opening.

Right before he began pushing in, he looked into her green eyes. "I love you" he said and she smiled, looking into his chocolate eyes.

"I love you too" she said and he kissed her again as he gently began easing in.

Finally, he was fully inside of her. Besides a strange ache, she didn't feel any pain. He gave her a moment to adjust before slowly pulling back and pushing back in.

"Oh!" she said, eyes widening at the lighting running through her and he swallowed, breathing picking up as he continued to move, trying to be slow and gentle for her.

She felt so good around him, so tight and hot he almost couldn't stand it as she squeezed him.

Ava couldn't believe how long and thick he was, touching places she never knew of as each thrust sent electricity through her body and to different points making her woman hood seem to pulse.

"John" she moaned, mouth open as she tried to breath, bending her legs more and changing the angle slightly making them both call out. "Faster, please Baby" she called.

He began picking up his pace, feeling his control slip like never before as a light sheen of sweat began to gather on his body, hair swaying around his face as hers framed her face and the desks.

"You feel so good, so fucking good. I could be inside of you every day and I'd die happy" he said and she moaned again.

"Every day" she agreed, arching her neck as her nipples brushed against his smooth chest making them tingle.

Seeing her reaction, John moved until he could thrust and take a nipple in his mouth at the same time.

Her response was to squeeze his manhood making him choked out a groan as she lightly scratched his shoulder blades.

He moved her left leg over his hip and sped up even further, hitting a special spot inside of her with his hard, deep thrusts.

Soon, their movements were desperate, booth reaching for the end as he slammed into her with Ava clinging on to him.

Their mouths met, she swallowed his whimper and felt herself almost let go at the sound.

Now, his body was rubbing on hers, the angle not only hitting that spot inside of her, but also rubbing along her clit making her mewl.

"Fuck Babe" he moaned, "I can't…cum for me Ava, please" he begged, and he sped up as fast as he could go, panting as he took her nipple between his fingers again.

"John!" she called out in a high pitch as the spring inside of her snapped and she came all over his member. Simultaneously getting him drenched and holding his member in a death grip inside of her.

The spasms of her body forced Bender to reach his end, milking him for all of his seed.

"Ava!" he moaned into her neck, licking and sucking on the pale, flushed flesh.

They sat there, sated and trying to catch their breaths.

"I really do love you" he said into her skin.

"I really love you too" she told him and he tiled his head so he could smile warmly at her.

Ava smirked and kissed his nose, making him laugh as he went to pull up. Before he could pull out however, Ava held him to her and wiggled her brows.

"Do you think we can have another go before Vernon tries to disturb us?" she asked hopefully.

Bender couldn't help but laugh before he was pulled into another kiss, totally distracted for a long, pleasurable while.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? I had originally planned to put the days following and the end of detention in this, but ran out of time. I still think this is a good ending to the chapter however, what about you? Net chapter will have; the end of detention. Sunday and Monday surprises, dealing with Bender's father, the epilog and much more! So, I'll try to work on this Monday when I get off early, but if anything, the chapter will definitely be posted next Thursday or Friday since those are my days off and I want it to be good and not too rushed. I know you guys understand and I want you to know I really appreciate all of you. Review, ask, or suggest. Until next time, have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN THE BREAKFEAST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Seriously, a really big thank you to everyone who commented or followed and favorited. I really appreciate it. Also, the ending is a bit summarized, but I feel like it's the best. This way I give you an overview and then you can decide on a lot of the details. Spelling errors through the whole story will be fixed at a later date. Oh, I did realize I didn't have the girls sing in this one, though I mention it. I did have this whole musical planned for the end with the songs theme song, but I like what I did instead. I seemed a little more like an inside thing, like a genuine moment between them. There will be music in the other twin ones, because let's be real. The twins are walking musicals waiting to be heard. But, not in this one, at least not in a big way...you'll see and I think you'll like it too. Or at least I hope you will. Plus, I hope you like the little changes I made to Brian's essay and what I decided to name the twins and Danny in it, label wise. Anyway, here is the end, I hope you like it as much as I do! Enjoy.

 **A shit tone of cussing and violence in this chapter.**

Chapter 9: The Monday After and Every Monday After That.

Ally came walking out of the bathroom with Claire, trying not to fidget as everyone turned to them.

Brian's mouth was hanging open before Ally scowled making him smile.

"Thank you" she smiled back.

Eva teasingly winked at her, "Looking cute Ally Cat, though I think _someone_ already thought that" Eva said, gesturing to Danny, who was sitting next to an awed Andy.

The jock and the bohemian stood and slightly went to different tables as if waiting for Allison, watching her in apparent amazement.

Though Ally realized that Danny looked at her like that before Claire did anything.

Andy blinked, looking at her in amazement.

"What" Ally asked, seeing as he was slightly closer.

"You look…different" he said.

"Is that bad? Claire did it" she told him quickly before he smiled.

"It's nice" he said before turning his head slightly. "She's waiting" he said.

"Thanks Sporto" Ally said and Andy shrugged, still smiling.

"Any time" he said and she walked over to Danny, making the other teens smile widen.

Ally shyly went up to Danny, who looked up at her with a grin. "You were beautiful before Cherry did this, you know that, right?" she asked.

"Not like you" Ally said.

"I think" Danny said, slowly, giving her time to pull away, put her arms around Ally's waist. She would have tried higher, but this was the easiest to reach. "That you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen, me and the twins included" she said and Ally blushed.

"I-I like you Danny" Allison said. "And I don't care what other people are going to say" she told her, vulnerable porcelain like face exposed. Danny reached up, touching her smooth cheek with her dark, soft hand.

"I was really hoping you'd say that" Danny said, standing on her toes as Ally leaned down. Right before their lips touched, Danny added. "Plus, we can always sic Ava and Eva on them" she said cheerfully.

Allison laughed before Daniella finally connected their lips and they shared their second, more secure kiss that would be the start of their relationship.

Eva giggled and looked back at Brian, who, with more confidence that she had ever seen from him, put his arm around the back of her chair.

"So, just to be clear, you're not going to tell your friends we're having sex already or anything like that, are you?" Eva asked.

"No" Brian said, blushing but smiling. "I'm not going to do that to you. You're my first girlfriend, and I really like you. I don't want to mess this up" he said and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sure we'll both mess up here and there, but we'll work it out" she said and he grinned, kissing her tentatively making her hum happily against his mouth.

"I'm gonna make sure that Vernon can't see what we did upstairs" Andy said, though nether couple looked back at him. He chuckled, shaking his head and walking off. "Vernon's a matchmaker" he said, amused.

"Hmm" came a small cough and Brian and Eva pulled away, the latter rolling her eyes as they looked at a smiling Claire.

She was sitting in front of them, lightly tilting forward and looking bashful.

"You're not good at reading social situations, are you?" Eva asked with a sigh making Brian smother laughter as they heard Danny laughing behind them.

"I just wanted to ask Brian something" Claire asked.

"When I was trying to get my tongue down his throat? It better be important" Eva huffed, crossing her arms and letting Brian wrap his arm around her lower shoulders.

"You're writing your paper, right?" Claire asked Brian.

"Dear Gods" Eva said, putting her head on the table, not believing what the woman across from her was doing.

"Yeah" Brian said, rubbing Eva's back and soft pink curls. "We're supposed to" he said.

"Well, don't you think it's ridiculous that we all write something? I mean, we would probably say the same thing" Claire said, tilting her head.

"Doubtful, I doubt you and I would say anything remotely close" Eva said, still not lifting her head.

"You just don't want to write your essay" Brian called Claire out, who rolled her eyes lightly.

"True, but you're the smartest one here" Claire flattered.

"You hitting on my man, bro?" Eva asked, totally unamused. She crossed her arms, frown on her pretty face as she looked at a wide eyed Claire.

"No-I" she tried.

"Then why can't you write your own damn paper? Of course he's smart, that doesn't mean he's going to write your paper. I mean damn, even Andy wrote something. You ain't royalty today Princess" Eva snapped, turning to a smiling Brian.

"What she said" he told a surprised Claire before turning back to his girlfriend. The very thought of calling Eva that sent intense butterflies through his stomach.

"Wha-" Claire didn't know what to say. She huffed before noticing they were no longer paying attention, making her mouth tighten unhappily.

She stood and made her way out of the room, feeling like a rebel as she snuck through the halls. She was searching for the closet Ava had been talking about, having a good idea that Bender was with her.

She figured she either get some juicy gossip, or get some alone time with John.

She finally made it to the one she thought was right and quietly opened it.

She found John and Ava, fully clothed, snuggling together and speaking in low tones.

"Can we help you?" Ava asked, brow raising as she moved in front of John, leaning back into him as he kept his arms around her.

"Maybe she thought she'd get you alone and confess her feelings for you" John teased.

"Ew" Ava said as Claire went to protest.

"What do you mean ew!" Claire demanded.

"I have standards" was Ava's reply. "Now, what did you need?" she asked.

"Um…" Claire trailed off, not being able to think of a good excuse.

Just then, the door opened and a bruised, tired Vernon walked in.

"What are you all doing here" he demanded.

"I'm visiting my girl" Bender said cheerfully kissing Ava's cheek, making Dick's eye twitch.

"Conjugal visit" Ava smirked making Vernon turn a puce color.

"And you missy!" he demanded Claire, whose mouth was working like a fish.

"Um" she said again.

"She does that a lot, we should check that she didn't have a stroke" Ava said.

"All of you out, out now! Go home" Vernon shouted and they walked out.

"Expect my lawyer Monday" Ava said and he scoffed, shooing them away.

They walked out of the school, meeting the others.

"Bye Carl" Brian said, not embarrassed any more.

"See you next Saturday" Bender told the older man pleasantly as the others nodded to the smiling janitor.

"See you guys Monday" Brian said, kissing Eva and making his father's eyes almost pop out of his head.

Eva laughed but waved goodbye.

Andy nodded to the others and got into the car, just as Ally kissed Danny, stealing another pen, and got into her car. Her mother didn't notice.

Andy's dad seemed to say something, and the twins and Danny laughed with John when Andy flipped off his now shocked father.

"Come on" Ava said, grabbing John's hand and leading him to their car.

"I have to go home and get my stuff if I'm going to be staying with you" John said, smiling at her with that little smirk of his.

"I know, we're going with you" Ava said confidently and he suddenly looked terrified and tense.

"There's no use arguing, she's not going to let you go back to _them_ alone" Eva told him.

"And you definitely have nothing to be embarrassed about, if anyone does, it's them" Danny told him.

"I don't want you around him" Bender said, dead serious as he took Ava's shoulders in his hands and looked into her green eyes. "Ever" he said and she hugged him.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Trust me" she said, though there was a small begging in his voice. "I don't want you to go alone" she said.

"I can handle myself" he protested.

"So can we" she insisted.

"I don't want him to see you" he told her, a real fear in his eyes.

"If we don't go, our dad will. He may go even if we do go" Eva told him. "If you have anything you want to get, we're going with you" she said.

"You're family now and we aren't going to let you around them alone, no matter what" Danny told him.

He looked at the three before looking back at Ava, who was looking at him with caring eyes.

"Fine, but we're only going in and out and if I tell you to do something, do it" he said, tense jawed and not happy.

"Deal" Ava said and they got into the car, driving off to his house.

John wasn't looking forward to the inevitable confrontation, not at all.

########################################################################################################

Vernon walked in, picking up the papers the teens left.

He never noticed Carl laughing at him before running to make a call to a certain tall, blonde.

Vernon cursed at Eva and Ava's papers, throwing away the insults. He couldn't read Daniella's since it was all in Spanish, though he doubted it was any better than the twins.

Andy wrote a simple 'I'm tired of being a robot that everyone controls', confusing the principle.

Allison drew him, but with an ass instead of his face. It was very detailed.

Claire wrote an insincere apology while of course, Bender wrote nothing. It was Brian's paper that gave him pause.

'Mr. Vernon. You may just see us as a group of unlikely teens, thrown together for what was supposed to be a miserable day of detention. At the beginning of the day, we would have agreed with you. But things change, people can change. And I believe most of us did, and I like to think it was for the better. We aren't the labels you or anyone else puts on us. We're more than a brain. An athlete. A princess. A token lesbian. A criminal. Twin rebels. And a basket case. We are people, and we are complicated and unique. We are…the Breakfast Club'.

Vernon looked at this for a moment and took the paper back to his desk, trying to push away the odd emotions it actually invoked in him.

########################################################################################################

The four made it to the Bender house hold. There was trash on the lawn and a broken window.

"Come on, sooner we go, the sooner we leave" John said before turning to Ava. "You don't have to go in, really" he said.

"Yes I do" she told him and took his hand.

He sighed but marched then to the front door, trying to open it quietly.

No one saw them as they made it to the stairs and Bender almost thought they were home free before his skinny, haggard looking mother spotted them.

"Jack, look who decided to show up. He's brought girls!" the woman shouted.

"Damn, can you not yell. Shit" Ava said and the woman's dull brown eyes blazed with anger but she was over shadowed by her fat, slob, balding blob of her husband and the girls wondered how Bender could come from the people they were looking at.

Alcohol apparently really messed you up.

"What the hell are you doing here, I kicked you out" Jack yelled, red faced until he checked out the girls.

"I'm getting my stuff. I'm not coming back" John spat, standing in front of Ava while motioning them up the stairs.

"You watch you damn tone boy!" the man said, taking a threatening step forward.

"Back off dude" Eva said, ready for a fight.

"Who the fuck are you, you little-" he started.

"I wouldn't finish that" Danny snapped.

"No, I fucking wouldn't" Ava threatened. "But I really hope you do, I need a reason to fuck you up" she said.

"Don't talk to me like that" Jack yelled.

"No respect" the woman sneered before cowering when he glared at her.

"I wouldn't talk, you're double pathetic" Eva snapped at the woman.

Before anyone could say anything else, John got the girls upstairs and began throwing a few things into a duffle bag.

He heard his parents fighting, but they didn't come upstairs.

He finished and they made their way down, almost out the front door when Jack snatched Bender by his hair, making him shout out.

Before the older man could do any damage, Ava kicked him in the face as hard as she could as Danny swiped out his legs and Eva went for the kidneys.

At the triple assault, he went down into a sobbing heap, letting go of a stunned Bender.

"Get out before I call the police" the woman screamed, running to her husband.

"Yeah, call them. I'd love to see you explain how as a mother you allow your ass hat of husband beat your child" Ava sneered.

"Your mother obviously didn't treat you respect" the woman spat before screaming when Ava jumped for her but Eva and Danny caught her.

"It's ok, she doesn't matter" Bender said, coming back to himself and taking an upset Ava into his arms.

He didn't see, nor did he care to look at the now hurt expression on his mother's face.

"Let's go" Eva said, "And our dad will come by with papers to have John in his care tomorrow" she said to the woman, looking down her nose at her.

"If you don't want to see how far Adam Bedlam would go to protect someone, I'd suggest you'd sign them" Danny added, making the woman blanch at the name.

With that, Bender sent one last look at his prison, the place that should have been his home but was instead a hell on earth, for the last time.

His father raged, through his tears as he was still down on the floor in the fetal position, at the ecstatic look that overcame Bender's face as they drove away.

He was finally free for good.

########################################################################################################

That Sunday went by almost too fast, though it was a happy day.

Bender was dragged into his room, Adam pretended not to know that his daughter and boy were sleeping in the same bed since he trusted her. Bender slept with Ava in her bed, but she decided they had to Christian his room…the whole day in her knew favorite act.

Exploring John in every sense of the word as he returned the favor.

It was both of their new favorite activity.

Brian came over and Eva and he spent a good few hours talking…and there might have been some heavy kissing here and there.

Allison also all but moved in, sharing a room with Danny as the two spent the day drawing and laughing.

Letting the basket case feel seen and wanted.

Adam of course welcomed all of these changes, he knew, he just knew that this was for the best. Even if he did give Brian and Bender the dad talk.

Plus, his friend Carl told him half of what happened in detention and the twins and Danny filled him in with the rest.

He had big plans for Vernon.

He did take some pride in the look of all but hero worship on John's face when he went and got his excuse of parents to sign over guardianship.

They had tried to threaten to sue, but one casual remark from Adam about people disappearing in the desert and they seemed to forget how to do anything but sign their names on the dotted lines.

Now it was Monday and Adam was getting ready to go in, but the teens went in first, wanting to see what would happen with Andy and even Claire.

"Hey" a tall, skinny boy with brown hair said, walking up to them. It was Larry.

He was a nice, quiet boy and they thought he was sweet.

"Hey" Brian said and his friends, and really the whole school's eyes were on them as Eva and he had their arms around each other. His friends tried to signal and give him thumbs up, but he only shook his head. He made a promise and he wasn't going to break it. He had to work on his pride, but with Eva on his side, he felt like he could do it.

People stared at Ally and Danny holding hands, but a few looks from Bender and the twins had most of them shutting up.

No one was surprised over Bender and Ava, everyone saw that coming.

"Hey guys" Andy said, well aware of all the eyes on him as he walked over, head held high.

Larry looked at him in fear, but Andy gently held his hands up and spoke.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" he said, shocking most people. "I have issues going on at home and I took it off on you, which I know is a terrible excuse. But" he looked at the others. "Lately I've made some new friends who've made me want to be better. I can't apologize enough, but I hope someday you can forgive me" he said sincerely.

Larry looked at him for a long moment as everyone waited on baited breath.

"I-I don't know if I can forgive you" Larry said, trying to sound confident and Andy nodded, looking down. "Yet" he said and Andy looked back up. "But…I'm not opposed to thinking about it, if you're serious" he said before holding his hand out.

Andy smiled and shook his hand.

"Andy, what the hell bro" some brunette boy yelled out.

"I'm doing what's right" Andy said, swallowing but standing his ground. "And I'm hanging out with my friends" he said, smiling at them.

"Aw Sporto" Bender said making Andy roll his eyes, though it was obviously all in teasing. "That got me here" Bender said, motioning to his chest.

"Well, this is…chill" Joe said and the others nodded, proving Bender right about his friends.

The girl who had tried to stop Claire, the little blonde, doe eyed Amber walked in having missed this and went up to the twins and Danny.

"Hi, you don't know me. My name's Amber and I wanted to say sorry for what Claire tried to do to you. I was going to tell you, but someone tripped me and I had to go to the nurse" she said and they saw Claire looked at some of her friends in question.

"I don't think you're freaks and I wanted to say" she said, looking at Ally and Danny. "You two are so cute together" she said, smiling a small, cute smile.

"Thanks" Eva said, smiling too.

"We are freaks, but that's nice of you" Ava told her making Amber giggle.

"And thanks, we are cute. Good genes and good jeans" Danny said, motioning to her pants.

"Hey Amber" Andy said and she turned and grinned.

"Hey Andrew" she said quietly and he blushed, looking away for a moment.

"I ship it" the twins said making Danny snort.

"Hey, there's Claire" Brian said, noticing she wasn't coming over.

"Hey, hey Claire" the twins yelled.

"Hey Claire, should we tell them how you kept trying to hit on Bender and Brian?" Danny yelled.

"Hey Claire, do you still think you're better than everyone else and have a hard life?" Eva shouted.

"Oh, Claire, Claire! I'm guessing you were telling the truth. You are a bitch because you're too much of a chicken shit to stand up to your friends" Ava yelled.

"You should follow Amber's example".

"Claire, you can now tell people you've tried drugs".

"Or how to told us if you were a virgin or not".

"Claire, Claire, are we bugging you" was shouted at the red-faced teen who was glaring at them.

"Are you two causing trouble again" Vernon said, walking around the corner with a scowl.

"Didn't we tell you to back off?" Danny asked.

"Did you like our papers?" the twins asked.

"Make them stop" Claire whined.

Just as he went to speak, the doors dramatically slammed open.

Everyone turned to see Adam Bedlam with a smirking Carl, followed by men in suits and police officers strutting in and walking over.

"Everyone" Adam said, nodding to them.

"Hi Dad, hi Carl, hi legal team" the twins and Danny greeted the men.

"What is going on here" Vernon demanded before trying to stand taller in hopes of matching Adam's impressive heights. He also plastered on a fake smile.

"I'm here to sue you and have you pressed with charges" Adam said, smiling at the bruised nosed man.

"What, on what charges" Vernon said, trying to keep his temper.

"You attacked my daughters, both vocally and physically" Adam said as tow police put a sputtering Vernon in cuffs. "You used diragatory remarks to both of my charges, John Bender" Adam said and many snobby girls, Claire included, looked surprised before trying to size Bender up with dollar signs in their eyes.

The criminal put an arm around Ava's shoulders in a not so subtle manner.

"And Daniela Vargas. That's just the beginning, it's a long list Dick...far longer than I'm sure you've ever assume from just looking at you" Adam said, tsking. The twins giggled as the wording as Danny smacked their arms, her own amusement apparent.

"You can't do this to me!" Vernon snapped, seeing everyone watching.

"Actually, as a citizen, parent, and a member of the school board…I can" Adam said, same smirk his daughters often wore.

"I'll get out of this" Vernon said, spittle flying out of his mouth.

"Maybe you'll get probation, but trust me, you won't be principle ever again. People like you with your little power trips disgust me and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you can't hurt anyone else" Adam promised. "Now, let's go. I've got a lot to do today and I've already wasted precious time on you" he said before winking at the teens and marching back out.

Officers, lawyers, a laughing Carl and a cursing Vernon following.

"Well…wow" was all Andy could say as Brian looked shocked and Ally smirked.

"Bye Dick, see you when you get out on parole" John yelled out after him with glee. "I'll wait for you, I'll write!"

"This is a message to all bullies" Eva said, catching everyone's attention again. "The time of the bully is over. Consider yourselves loser versions of dinosaurs and we're a mother fucking ice age" she said.

"You're going to get wiped out" Danny said. "The time to put others down for stupid reasons or because you think you're better than them is over. This is the real world people, high school is a lie and it's time to wake the fuck up".

"Viva la revolution!" Ava yelled dramatically.

A good amount of people looked quite excited as others looked nervous.

The first bell rang and people separated. Claire looked at the group for a moment before walking off with her friends.

"You know, they won't go down quietly" Amber said, biting her lip.

"I doubt this group cares" Andy told her with a head shake. "In fact, I think they want a fight" he commented.

"Now you're catching on Sporto" Danny said, happily swinging her and Allison's hands as Larry watched amused at the whole situation.

Brian shook his head, "Who knew having a girlfriend would be this crazy" he said making the brown-haired boy, Andy, and Bender chuckle and nod to the blonde boy.

"Exciting, isn't it" Bender said, kissing the top of a smirking Ava's head as Eva laughed.

"Andy's right, you want them to do something, don't you?" Ally asked.

"Of course we do" Danny said, smiling at her.

"It's going to be a good year" the twins said, high fiving their best friend and making the stereotypical triangle fingers of an evil villain. Their new friends, the rest having walked over, and boyfriends laughed.

"I guess it was a good Monday" Brian said, taking Eva's hand.

"It's gonna stay that way" Eva said, nodding and snuggling into him as everyone started to make their way to class.

"Forever?" Ally asked as Andy and Amber walked off together, bashful conversation starting.

"Forever" Danny assured her.

"This Monday and every Monday from here on out" Ava said.

"Totally Babe?" Bender said, making Andy who heard, shoot him a mock glare causing Bender to smirk wider before looking at Ava.

"Totally" was her reply and they all laughed before strutting to their home rooms.

It was definitely the start of something new and wonderful, with the true Breakfast Club officially together and going way past a simple Saturday detention.

########################################################################################################

Epilog: Don't You Forget About Me!

"Babe, we're gonna be late!" John yelled out, waiting for his wife to come down.

They were going to their ten-year high school reunion.

Ava and he married right out of high school and had a little boy that had his father's eyes and hair, but his mother's streak for trouble.

"Coming" Ava said, making sure the baby sitter was ok as she kissed John Jr, goodnight.

"I wish we could take him, but Eva said Brian was talking about a surprise and that it's best if we leave him tonight" she said, walking up.

Bender took a moment to appreciate how much his wife grew. Still beautiful, she looked like she barely aged over the last ten years and her diet helped get rid of the baby fat.

Though he did thank the Gods for her more enlarged breasts. Something he knew his brother in law, Brian, would be thanking when Eva gave birth to their twin girls in a few months.

Really, they all looked like they were a little just out of high school, or in college still. He found out, with a shocked Brian, Andy, and Ally, that that was due to Danny and magic.

That had the truth come out, but luckily, they all took it in stride and definitely reaped the benefits.

Even Andy's wife Amber aged slower, though she didn't know why.

Of course, it wasn't like an insane amount of time went by, but they still were excited for tonight.

He thought the vengeful sides of his wife and sisters in laws just wanted to see what became of Claire and her friends.

Especially since they had officially stopped the red head from becoming prom queen.

A shocked Joe had taken that role, and gotten a new boyfriend in Larry, who grew into his confidence.

Ava kissed John, shaking him out of his thoughts as her purple curls bounced and she ran her hands through his own still long hair.

Something she had asked him to keep, loving to run her hands through it.

She winked at him as she pulled back and he bit back a growl as they made their way to the car and to the high school.

Ava thought of some of the changes and moments in their lives they had experienced up to this point.

Andrew became a counselor at the school and did a great job helping the kids. Her and Eva became teachers, Ava with Drama and Eva with calculus.

Allison and Danny married in a civil union and Ally became the art teacher while Danny and John opened up a car shop that grew rapidly and became widely successful.

Adam was still Adam, he would later come get John Jr, but had some business to finish up first. He had planned on going, but decided a night with his grandson was way better.

She shook her head as they jumped out of the car. Ava was more than ready to walk in and own the reunion with her crew.

John took her hand and they walked in.

"Ha!" she said happily.

"What?" John asked.

"We're some of the hottest people here" she said happily.

"Yeah we are" came the sound of Eva as she walked up with Brian. Ally and Danny behind with Andrew and Amber close by.

After everyone greeted each other and a few friends, Bender saw a familiar face and gave a Cheshire cat like smirk.

"Dick!" he yelled and an older version of Vernon turned before his eyes widened, then a sneer settled on his face.

"Surprised to see you here. Did you just get out of jail" Vernon snarked and Bender laughed as the man tried not to be shocked at his still fresh appearance.

"No, _I'm_ not the one who's have trouble with the law" he said making Vernon scowl. "I did just get off work, being the boss can be tiring" he said and Vernon's scowl deepened. "Especially if you do it right" he said, poking fun at the man.

"As if I'd believe that Bender" he said before another dreaded voice was heard behind him.

"Did you call me" Ava asked before walking over to John. "Oh, you were taking to my husband" she said before smiling. "How's life treated you Dick? Did John tell you how successful he is, or do I get to?" she asked innocently. "Oh, I missed you asshole" she sighed. "By the way, Bender is a ceo of a company he runs with Danny. You're a terrible fortune teller because none of your crap came true...thankfully" she added with a smile, not even masking how much she enjoyed telling him of all their success.

"As if I'd believe that load of crock" he said before a pregnant Eva and Danny joined.

"Oh, are we bragging yet? Brian's the principal now and our lives are great. Boom, I'm done" Eva said as Brian and Andy walked over.

"Johnson, you're the principal?" Vernon asked.

"They needed someone competent in the position, even if the man before me was good. The one before him was shit" Brian said and Vernon's scowl returned.

"And you Clark" Vernon asked.

"I stop bullies. I'd make a crack at you, but I teach kids not to pick on people, no matter who they are. I can't control them" Andy pointed at his friends. "Plus...I don't really want to help you" he added unapologetically.

"Claire's here too" he then motioned to the much chunkier red head who seemed to be looking their way.

"Told you, two type of fat people" John said making Allison snort.

"She doesn't look happy" Allison said.

"That's her own fault" Andy replied.

"Come on, let's go talk to her" Eva said.

"You go, I'm going to tell Dick everything we've been up to" Brian said.

"I think everyone can see what you two have been up to" John said, motioning to Eva's stomach making Brian still blush, but flip his brother in law off.

Eva wiggled her brows as Danny and Ava pretended to gag.

"I'll do that" Amber said, "You go show Claire what she missed out on" she said, earning a kiss from Andy.

They walked over to Claire, who was staring at John with slight hunger, despite her large wedding ring, as she tried to straighten her shirt.

"Hey Cherry" Ava said, "You remember my husband" she said and Claire gasped.

"You married?" she asked.

"It's been known to happen" Eva said, leaning on Brian.

"How you been Claire?" Andy asked as Danny and Allison stood on his other side.

"Married, have a daughter…life's fine" Claire said, nose in the air, drink in her hand.

"So you didn't become your mother?" Allison asked and Claire faltered.

"As happy as I am to rub my happiness in your face, I'm gonna say this" Ava said. "It's never too late".

"What?" Claire asked.

"To change, to be whoever you want to be" Eva clarified.

"You've got time, you're not dead" Danny added.

"Look at us" Andy said, "We changed so much thanks to that Saturday" he told her. "You can still change whatever you want Claire" he told her.

"We're still the Breakfast Club Claire, and you're a part of that, even if you didn't want to admit it" Brian said and she took in how confident and handsome he looked.

"You don't have to let your heart die" Allison added.

"You do what you want to Princess" Bender said, "Before it's not too late...yet" with that, they moved on to talk to other people, leaving a now contemplative Claire in their wake.

The night wore on, and Bender took great pleasure in following Vernon around with the twins and Danny, messing with him.

Brian admitted he invited the older man for that very reason, wanting the ex-principal to eat his words from all those years ago.

Bender had hugged him, making the brain laugh.

Carl showed up, as he still worked there and he got the party to a whole new level.

Hence the following conga line.

"You ever regret becoming a part of this odd gang? Regret talking to them that Monday?" Amber asked Andy, sipping some juice as she smiled up at him.

"No, not even a little" he said, kissing her forehead. "Life is perfect, and I think they're a big reason for that. What about you?" he asked.

"Not a chance Sporto" she teased making him snort and pretend to scowl before he could no longer hold it as she kissed him again.

"You know, I love you" Ally whispered to Danny as they kissed in a corner.

"I love you too, and I still see you" Danny told her and Ally smiled.

"You always have" she replied, kissing her wife again. "Even if it was on a screen, my little witch" she teased lowly making Danny's tan skin gain a slight dusty blush before she stuck her tongue out, making Allison snicker again.

"So, don't regret marrying a nerd" Brian asked his wife as they slow danced, his taller figure making it so her big stomach didn't keep them from being able to kiss or lay their foreheads together.

"Brainy boys turn me on, even ones with big egos" she teased.

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Nope, now kiss me and maybe we'll role play losing our virginities again. Niagara Falls and everything" she joked and he groaned and laughed before kissing her again.

As ridiculous as it sounded, it still was one of his favorite fantasies for them to play out.

Even if it had started out as a lie to look cool in front of the criminal.

"I'm glad I trusted you, no matter how you came into my life" John said, in his own corner with Ava.

"Totally?" she teased and he laughed.

"Totally" he answered.

"Do you think she'll change for good?" John asked, gesturing his head to Claire who was holding hands with her husband.

Both had blushes on their faces and looked almost like teens in their first crush again. They tentatively, hopefully smiled at each other.

"I think…there's always hope" Ava settled on.

"Either way, I'm not too concerned over the Princess and her happy ending" he said, going to kiss his wife again. "Just ours" he told her, muttering it against her soft lips.

Her eyes lit up as she kissed him before a new song came on.

"I love this song!" she said, gently singing the lyrics and looking over to share a look with her sister and Danny as they each sang a few lines.

"Don't you forget about me, I'll be alone. Dancing, you know it baby" Ava sang.

"Tell me, your troubles and doubts. Given me everything, inside and out" Eva sang.

"Don't you forget about me" Danny added before the three sang.

"Don't you forget about me. Don't, don't, don't. Don't you forget about me!" they sang before laughing and looking at their partners with more kisses and words of love.

They broke out into more laughter when Bender raised his fist up into the air, doing a little head bang and they knew, this was the right ending.

This was how things were supposed to be.

The three shared a look again, smiling as their lovers held them close, filling them with everything they ever wanted and more. The three Bedlam sisters, no matter what anyone thought or said, no matter what crazy adventures they went on, they were sisters till the end and now they had their own happy endings in ever sense of the word.

This was their wonderful, crazy, and happy lives.

This was and always would be…the Bedlams' Breakfast Club.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Do you like that ending? Yes, I used the totally line twice...I couldn't help myself. Did it seem too rushed? I like it anyway, and I hope you do too. And yes, I once more added that Danny was like their sister, because let's be real. She is and when I say Bedlams, she is usually always included, but I've had questions about it, so from here on out, just know she's included in the titles and things like that when I say the Bedlams...whatever, she's a Bedlam too, always has been and always will be. Thank you all for your support! I'm gonna take a little break, get things in order, then start posting the Lost Boys. Any good title names? I really hope you guys liked this, even the part of Claire starting over again and seeing that even after all this time, there was hope for her and she could still join the club. Review, ask, or suggest. Until the next story, have a great night! Love you!


End file.
